100 Percent Perfect Girl
by Gygit93
Summary: U-know Yunho, Namja dari negeri asing yang hampir memiliki segalanya : wajah tampan, tubuh memesona, harta berlimpah, otak cemerlang, dan kekuasaan. Namja yang menolak untuk jatuh cinta. Kim Jaejoong, Siswi SMA yang biasa-biasa saja, tidak terlalu jago melukis. Gadis remaja yang belum pernah mengenal cinta./UPDATE CHAPTER 10/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**U-know Yunho Id'Aregarte de la belle roinne III** **:** Seorang penerus tahta kerajaan yang berhasil menyukseskan reformasi ekonomi Roinne yang sudah dimulai dari generasi sebelumnya. Tak hanya menyukseskan reformasi ekonomi, ia juga dikenal sebagai seorang raja terhebat karena berhasil memperbaiki segala aspek kehidupan di Roinne. Ia bisa melakukan apa saja, jenius dalam menghadapi segala situasinya dengan berani, namun tetap menyadari betapa beratnya tanggung jawab yang diembannya sehingga selalu bersikap waspada. Semua urusan akan beres jika dipercayakan kepadanya. Benar-benar namja yang dapat dipercaya. Kegagalan tak dikenalnya. Karena tak pernah peduli dengan pendapat orang lain, ucapannya sering terdengar dingin dan menyakitkan hati, namun ia disayang oleh semua orang berkat kharismanya. Tidak bisa memperlihatkan perasaannya sebelum bertemu dengan Jaejoong, sebaliknya selalu hilang kendali setiap melihat Jaejoong.

**Kim Jaejoong** **:** Seorang pecinta seni yang lugu dan penuh semangat. Memiliki kesan seperti "gadis tetangga sebelah". Manis, penakut, dan langsung panik untuk hal kecil sekalipun. Agak sensitif dan sulit mengungkapkan perasaannya, namun gadis ini bukanlah perempuan biasa. Semangat dan ambisi membara dalam hatinya. Keras kepala juga percaya diri. Sifatnya ini sering membuat berbenturan dengan Yunho, tapi sebenarnya ia adalah sosok yang dapat membuat orang disekitarnya ceria. Sikapnya yang seperti ini membuat Yunho berkata, "Kenapa kau bersikap baik pada semua orang, tetapi kejam hanya padaku?" gadis yang beruntung soal pria. Namun, sebenarnya lebih tepat dibilang bernasib malang karena terus menarik pria-pria bermasalah datang padanya.

**Title : 100% Perfect Girl ****(Remake)**

**Pairing : Yunjae**

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : M**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini adalah karya fiksi hanya karangan semata. Tokoh-tokoh yang digunakan bukanlah milikku, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong jadi milikku, keke. Jika ada kesamaan dalam penulisan, tempat atau apapun mohon di maafkan karena itu hanya ketidak sengajaan semata.**

**Warning : GS , OOC, Mature, TYPO, GAK JELAS, MEMBOSANKAN, etc. Aku masih pemula dalam menulis FF jadi untuk chingu-chingu yang sudah berpengalaman tolong bantuan, saran, maupun kritikkannya yang membangun agar bisa mengembangkan tulisanku menjadi lebih baik.**

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**Summary : **

Disuatu pagi yang cerah dibulan april, disebuah jalan kecil di daerah harajuku, aku berpapasan dengan seorang _"100 % __P__erfect __G__irl"_

**U-know Yunho, **Namja dari negeri asing yang hampir memiliki segalanya : wajah tampan, tubuh memesona, harta berlimpah, otak cemerlang, dan kekuasaan. Namja yang menolak untuk jatuh cinta.

**Kim Jaejoong,** Siswi SMA yang biasa-biasa saja, tidak terlalu pintar, tidak jago melukis. Gadis remaja yang belum pernah mengenal cinta.

Apakah yang akan terjadi bila benang merah takdir mempertemukan keduannya?

Kisah cinta pertama yang begitu kuat menggelora pun dimulai...!

.

.

.

**-Chapter 1-**

.

.

.

Disuatu pagi yang cerah dibulan april, disebuah jalan kecil di daerah Harajuku, aku berpapasan dengan seorang _100% __P__erfect __G__irl_. Sejujurnya dia tidak terlalu cantik, juga tidak mencolok. Walaupun begitu, aku dapat mengenalinya dari jarak 100 meter. Karena bagiku, dia adalah seorang gadis sempurna _100%__ Perfect Girl_. Sejak melihatnya, jantungku berdebar kencang, mulutku terasa kering. Aku tidak tahu apakah kalian juga akan menyukai gadis ini atau tidak. Kakinya tidak jenjang matanyapun tidak terlalu besar. Namun, dia seorang gadis sempurna 100% bagiku. Walau hanya 30 menit, aku sangat ingin berbincang dengannya. Aku ingin mendengarkan ceritanya, juga ingin menceritakan tentang diriku kepadanya. Lalu, yang terpenting aku ingin mengatakan bahwa pertemuan kami di suatu pagi yang cerah disebuah jalan kecil di daerah Harajuku, pada bulan april 1981 itu adalah sebuah takdir. Saat itu adalah masa-masa yang begitu damai, masa-masa yang penuh dengan rahasia lembut.

Plek

Novel dengan judul _100% __Perfect G__irl_ karya Haruki Murakami itu langsung ditutup begitu saja setelah _namja_ tampan bermata musang, berhidung mancung, dan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati itu selesai membaca novel itu.

"Picisan!" Ujarnya dengan nada mengejek pada pemilik buku itu.

"Picisan? Tidak terharu sama sekali?" Tanya pemilik buku itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya pada _namja_ bermata musang yang mengejek novelnya barusan.

"Mustahil bertemu _100% __P__erfect __G__irl_, bikin merinding saja. Kau suka hal begituan ya?"

"Apaan, sih! Siapa yang tadi merampas bukuku!" Teriak _namja_ pemilik novel itu tidak terima.

"Itu karena aku bosan." Jawab _namja_ mata musang itu mengelak, sedangkan namja pemilik novel itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya jengah.

"Chun, mana laporannya?" Ujar _namja_ bermata musang pada Yoochun sang sekretaris sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Hah? Laporan?" Tanya Yoochun bingung, tapi sesaat kemudian dia langsung mengerti dan tanpa membuang-buang waktu dia langsung mengambil tumpukan dokumen diseberang kursi yang dia duduki dan cepat-cepat menyerahkan satu per satu dokumen yang akan ditanda tangani oleh _namja_ bermata musang itu.

Selama delapan jam kedua _namja_ itu berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang harus mereka selesaikan secepatnya sebelum mereka tiba ditempat yang mereka tuju. Yoochun sang Sekretaris sudah sangat kelelahan, wajar saja selama delapan jam mereka terus berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen tanpa istirahat sedikitpun. Tetapi lain halnya dengan atasannya yang masih terlihat baik-baik saja, dan tidak nampak kelelahan sama sekali.

"Lho! Mana laporan ekonomi asia?" Tanya _namja_ bermata musang itu sambil menatap Sekretarisnya dengan tajam.

"I..itu tidak mendesak. Lagipula, mustahil menyelesaikan semuanya dalam perjalanan ini."

"Kalau hanya sampai Seoul sih, bisa. Kau tau aku tidak suka buang waktu kan?"

"Park Yoochun, masa tidak bisa mengatur jadwal bosmu sendiri. Sekretaris payah." Lanjut namja bermata musang itu mengejek lagi.

'Kau itu yang terlalu hebat. Aku yang punya 3 gelar doktor ini masa dibilang payah. Dasar MONSTER!' Gerutu Yoochun sebal karena terus diejek.

"Gila kerja itu penyakit, lho! Bagaimana bisa bertahan sampai sekarang tanpa santai sedetik pun, sih? Walau punya tanggung jawab sangat besar dan pekerjaan sangat banyak, kau cuma manusia yang butuh santai dan istirahat juga." Ujar Yoochun sambil membuka dan mulai membaca kembali novelnya yang sempat terabaikan karena atasannya yang menyebalkan itu.

Selama sisa perjalanan didalam pesawat, _namja_ bermata musang mulai terlihat bosan hanya duduk diam di kursi tanpa mengerjakan apapun. Lalu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela, tangan kirinya mulai bergerak dan langsung merebut novel yang sedang Yoochun baca.

"Kenapa lagi sih!" Teriak Yoochun frustasi karena dari tadi _namja_ bermata musang itu terus saja menggangunya.

"Baru sekali ini ke seoul, kan? Nikmatilah pemandangan di luar. Setiap kota terlihat sama saja dari langit…" Ujar namja bermata musang itu tiba-tiba. Matanya terus memperhatikan pemandangan kota seoul dari luar jendela dan menghiraukan Yoochun disampingnya yang sedang menahan untuk tidak menggeplak kepalanya dengan novel yang sudah direbutnya kembali.

DEG

'Sejak pagi jantungku berdebar kencang tanpa alasan.' Batin _namja_ bermata musang itu.

"Tapi aneh...firasatku mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu…"

.

.

.

"Jaejoong... Kim Jaejoong!"

"Ne!" jawab yeoja cantik bermata doe, berambut panjang lurus yang berwarna hitam, berkulit putih seputi salju, dan oh jangan lupakan bibirnya yang merah seperti buah cherry.

"Apa? So Hyun dipilih jadi wakil sekolah? Tapi aku peringkat satu di sekolah ini!" Ucap Jaejoong tidak percaya dan merasa kecewa setelah guru konseling yang tadi memanggilnya memberitahukan maksudnya memanggil Jaejoong itu keruangannya.

"Benar. Tapi So Hyun akan melanjutkan sekolah ke luar negeri. Dan kontes seni ini amat penting bagi masa depannya, karena itu kau mengalah saja." Jawab guru konseling itu sedikit merasa bersalah pada murid yang seharusnya menjadi wakil sekolah untuk kontes seni.

"Lagi pula, kau tidak berniat meneruskan studi ke jurusan seni, bukan."

Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya, matanya terasa panas dan siap mengeluarkan cairan beningnya ketika guru konselingnya mengatakan seperti itu. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun Jaejoong langsung berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

.

.

.

"Keterlaluan masa begitu? Mana ada guru yang begitu. Pasti karena uang... huh!" Teriak Heechul tak terima ketika temannya -Jaejoong- menceritakan perihal dia yang harusnya menjadi wakil sekolah untuk kontes seni diganti oleh So Hyun, hanya karena yeoja yang bernama So Hyun itu akan melanjutkan sekolahnya ke luar negeri.

"Yah! Kau juga merasa tidak adil kan?" Tanya Heechul pada Jaejoong yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Tidak apa. Melukis Cuma hobi, ko…" Jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

.

.

.

Di sepanjang jalan menuju rumah, Jaejoong terus menundukan kepalanya kebawah. Dia terlihat masih kecewa dengan guru konselingnya dan sedih karena tidak bisa menjadi wakil sekolah untuk kontes seni yang sudah lama dicita-citakannya. 'Tidak... aku... bukannya tidak apa-apa' Batinnya.

Tak terasa kini Jaejoong sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Namun, ketika akan masuk ke dalam dia melihat seorang _namja_ bule yang dikenalnya keluar dari pintu depan rumahnya dengan dandanan yang terlihat rapi seperti akan pergi.

"Hi, Jae!" Sapa _namja_ bule itu.

"Hi, Nolan!" Balas Jaejoong.

"Hari ini ada minum-minum. Sampaikan pada ibumu, aku tidak akan makan malam."

"Nolan,kamu terlalu sering minum, deh!" Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang terlihat menggemaskan.

"Haha, tolong kali ini saja. Hari ini ada teman yang baru selesai studi dan akan kembali ke negerinya." Kekeh Nolan karena melihat Jaejoong yang menggemaskan dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan seperti itu.

Setelah Nolan pergi Jaejoong bergegas masuk kerumahnya. Begitu masuk Jaejoong langsung melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur dimana saat ini ibunya sedang berkutat dengan masakan yang sedang diolahnya diatas wajan.

"_Umma_... soal kontes seni..."

"Mestinya langsung pulang begitu sekolah selesai. Kenapa lama sekali, sih?" Potong Mrs. Kim ketika dia mendengar suara Jaejoong.

"_U..._ _Umma_, tadi sonsaengnim..."

"Cepat pergi ke _Brit Hotel_. Ada siswa baru dari Boston. Dia tidak tahu daerah sini, jadi jemput dia." Potong Mrs. Kim lagi tidak memberikan kesempatan Jaejoong bicara.

"YAH, CEPAT!" Teriak Mrs. Kim karena Jaaejoong tidak meresponnya.

"_Oppa_ sedang apa? Dia ada di rumah, kan?" Jawab Jaejoong kesal karena ibunya dari tadi memotong kalimatnya terus, dan sekarang ibunya yang cerewet itu malah menyuruhnya pergi menjemput seseorang padahal dia baru saja pulang dari sekolah, kenapa tidak kakaknya saja.

"_Oppa_-mu _namja_, kan? Lagian, dia sibuk buat laporan."

Setelah berganti baju Jaejoong keluar begitu saja tanpa pamit pada ibunya karena masil kesal pada ibunya yang suka seenaknya sendiri itu.

'Haa…seni? Keluarga kita? Itu cuma untuk anak perempuan dari keluarga kaya.'

'Memangnya itu bisa menghasilkan uang? Kamu bakal mati kelaparan!'

'Kita harus mengumpulkan uang untuk membantu _Oppa_-mu buka klinik setelah dia lulus nanti. Kamu juga haru secepatnya cari kerja. Kalau _Oppa_-mu berhasil kamu juga yang untung.'

Kalimat-kalimat itu selalu saja terucap dari mulut ibunya jika Jaejoong membicarakan tentang keinginannya meneruskan sekolah ke jurusan seni. Ibunya selalu saja mementingkan kakaknya yang notabene adalah _namja_ dibandingkan dia yang seorang _Yeoja_. 'Aku tidak baik-baik saja... sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja...!' batinnya.

'Memangnya _Oppa_ segalanya, Memangnya _namja_ segalanya! Memangnya mahasiswa kedokteran segalanya?' katanya dalam hati.

BANG

Seorang _namja_ yang sedang membuat laporan di dalam kamarnya, terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah kaleng bekas yang sengaja dilempar seseorang menghantam kaca jendelanya dengan keras. Merasa terganggu, ia lalu membuka jendelanya berniat memarahi si pelaku yang seenaknya melempar kaleng bekas minuman tersebut mengenai jendelanya dan sesaat membuat ia jantungan.

"SIAPA!" Teriaknya marah. Tetapi amarahnya langsung hilang ketika di bawah sana ia melihat siapa pelakunya, dan si pelaku itu malah menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. Setelah puas mengejek korbannya, si pelaku itu langsung pergi meninggalkan sang korban tanpa merasa bersalah. Tanpa pelaku itu sadari _namja_ yang tadi di kerjainya itu masih terus memandangnya sampai si pelaku mulai menghilang di tikungan jalan dan tidak terlihat oleh pandangannya lagi.

"Dasar." Ucapnya tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Lokasinya bagus, bangunannya juga bagus, hanya perlu renovasi sedikit." Ucap _namja_ bermata musang itu setelah berkeliling melihat hotel yang baru saja selesai dibangun itu.

"Padahal kontrak serah terima hotel baru akan dilaksanakan besok, tapi malah datang hari ini." Ujar Yoochun sedikit tidak enak pada perusahaan dari korea yang menjalin kerja sama dengan atasannya yang selalu seenaknya saja itu.

"Ini bisnis pertama di korea, jadi tidak boleh ceroboh, lagi pula jika kedatanganku diketahui publik, para media pasti sudah berkerumun sejak dibandara. Kau tahu kan, aku benci wartawan dan kamera." Ujar atasannya membela diri.

"Tapi menyuruh Top menunggu di luar... itu bahaya sekali, kan?"

"Aku datang diam-diam. Mustahil keliling sambil diikuti pengawalkan? Di sini banyak orang asing aku takkan mencolok." Ucapnya percaya diri.

'Orang ini... masa berpikir dirinya tidak mencolok?' Batin Yoochun risih karena mulai banyak orang yang menatap dan membicarakan mereka berdua.

"Pasti bintang film!"

"Bukan. Pasti model!"

"Wajahnya tidak asing deh!"

"Tampan sekali, hidungnya, bulu matanya…"

"Lihat. Tingginya pasti 180 lebih."

"Pokoknya, _namja_ tinggi dalam setelan jas hitam terlihat sangat... SEKSI...!"

Itulah sebagian kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan orang-orang terutama para _yeoja_ ketika mereka berpapasan dengan kedua _namja_ tampan yang sangat mencolok itu terutama _namja_ bermata musang.

.

.

.

Sementara itu ditempat yang sama dengan kedua _namja_ tampan tadi seorang _yeoja_ terlihat sangat kesal pada lawan bicaranya disambungan telepon selulernya.

"APA" Teriaknya

"_Karena lama menunggu, akhirnya dia naik taksi kesini. Cepat pulang, kamu tahu kalau kita harus masak banyak lauk, kan? Bersihkan ikan, lobak..."_

"Tidak mau!" Potong _yeoja_ itu cepat sebelum lawan bicaranya itu meneruskan kalimatnya.

"_Apa?"_

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau pulang, aku juga punya urusan sendiri." Teriak _yeoja_ itu lagi

"_YAH! JAE! JA..." _

PIK

Belum selesai lawan bicaranya meneruskan kalimatnya sambungan telepon itu langsung diputuskan begitu saja oleh Jaejoong, 'Aku berontak' ujarnya dalam hati.

"Kim Jaejoong, hidupmu sangat kejam," Gumam Jaejoong sambari menutup matanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok dibelakangnya, 'Jalan-jalan cari angin saja, deh.' Batinnya kemudian.

.

.

.

Tak jauh dari tempat Jaejoong berada dua _namja_ yang tadi sempat menjadi pusat perhatian itu kini sedang berjalan beriringan sambil sesekali berbincang mengenai hotel yang kini tengah mereka kelilingi untuk dicek itu.

"Rasanya tidak percaya kalau hotel multinasional roinne akan buka cabang di korea." Kata _namja_ yang mempunyai bibir berbentuk hati pada _namja_ disebelahnya yang berjidat lebar dan berbibir agak tebal itu.

"Situasi di sini sangat mendukung. Mulai sekarang..." Kalimat _namja_ berjidat lebar dan berbibir tebal itu terhenti ketika ia merasakan perutnya melilit sakit.

"Se... sepertinya karena makanan di pesawat." Ucap Yoochun pada atasannya. Beruntung toilet tidak jauh dari tempatnya berbincang.

"Tu...tunggu sebentar ya." Ia langsung berbalik menuju toilet tanpa menunggu jawaban dari atasannya yang hanya diam menatapnya.

"Payah, bisa-bisanya orang itu punya 3 gelar doktor." Ujar _namja_ mata musang setelah Yoochun masuk ke dalam toilet.

.

.

.

Syut Ting

Suara benda jatuh mengalihkan perhatian _namja_ bermata musang dari kegiatannya yang sedang melihat lukisan, dia terkejut ketika mendongak ke bawah dan melihat cincin yang seharusnya melekat pada jari kelingking tangan kanannya terlepas dan terus bergelinding menjauhinya. Hingga tiba-tiba cincin itu berhenti bergelinding didepan sebuah sepatu milik seseorang. Orang itu lalu membungkuk untuk mengambil cincin milik _namja_ di depannya. _Namja_ itu merasa lega cincinnya berhenti bergelinding. _Namja_ bermata musang itu tertegun ketika matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata _doe_ yang sangat indah. Darahnya berdesir dan wajahnya langsung memerah bak kepiting rebus, jantungnya pun berdetak dengan sangat cepat, dan matanya tidak bisa berpaling seolah terhipnotis oleh keindahan mata _doe_ itu.

.

.

.

"Haha.. Maaf menggangu mendadak kebelet, benar-benar tidak bisa dita-han" Ucapan Yoochun terhenti ketika tidak mendapati atasannya di tempat ia tadi meninggalkannya.

"Di...dimana dia..?!" Teriaknya panik.

.

.

.

Setelah turun dari bis Jaejoong langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya keatas dan menghirup udara pegunungan yang sejuk, "Haa... segarnya," Ucapnya.

'_Umma_ pasti marah sekali, ya?. Ah, bodoh amat sekarang hari pemberontakanku kuatkan hatimu Kim Jaejoong.'

Langkah kaki Jaejoong terhenti ketika dia mendengar ribut-ribut dari arah belakangnya. 'Orang asing?' ucapnya dalam hati ketika ia menoleh kebelakang. Ia lalu menghampiri seorang supir taksi yang sedang menagih ongkos pada seorang _namja_ bule yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Ada apa, Ahjusshi?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ah! Bule ini mau pergi begitu saja tanpa bayar ongkos taksi." Jawab supir taksi itu.

'Ah benar juga, harus bayar ongkos kalau naik transportasi umum aku lupa saat itu karena tidak terbiasa. Padahal, Yoochun sudah memperingatiku.' Batin _namja_ bule itu.

"_Agassi_, tolong suruh dia bayar ongkos taksi." Suruh supir taksi itu pada Jaejoong karena ia tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan bule itu.

"Kenapa tidak bayar ongkos taksi?"

"Tidak punya uang?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi pada _namja_ bule itu. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya karena memang _namja_ bule itu lebih tinggi darinya. Jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat sehingga _namja_ itu bisa melihat mata _doe_ Jaejoong yang terlihat besar dan menggemaskan tengah menatapnya. Jantungnya berdetak 3 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, wajahnya memerah sampai ketelinganya karena merasa gugup diperhatikan dengan jarak yang dekat seperti itu.

'Haa... mana bisa kutinggal begitu saja' batin Jaejoong, karena rumahnya kosan untuk para mahasiswa asing Jaejoong sangat menguasai bahasa inggris, dan karena dia tidak tega jika meninggalkan seorang bule yang sedang kesusahan. lalu dia pun membayar ongkos taksi yang ditumpangi _namja_ bule itu. 'Haa... uang sakuku sebulan' Ratapnya.

Sesudah membayar ongkos taksi yang di tumpangi _namja_ bule itu Jaejoong pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Tetapi dia merasa ada seseorang sedang mengikutinya dari belakang. Benar saja ketika ia berbalik kebelakang _namja_ bule yang tadi telah menghabiskan uang sakunya selama sebulan itu tengah mengikutinya.

"Kenapa mengikutiku? Tidak punya ongkos kembali ke Seoul?" Tanya Jaejoong kesal. 'Ini hari keberuntunganmu Kim Jaejoong. Dikecewakan di sekolah, diomeli _Umma_, dan sekarang malah bertemu bule kere' batinnya sendu.'Dasar padahal penampilannya bintang lima, tapi tingkahnya seperti orang bodoh.' Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Ayo, ikut aku!" Ajaknya tak tega setelah melihat tatapan sayu _namja_ di depannya itu.

'Ah, ya... aku mengikuti gadis ini. Tapi... kenapa...?' Batin _namja_ bule itu heran.

.

.

.

"Benar kearah sini?" Tanya pengemudi mobil pada seorang yang terlihat gelisah disebelahnya.

"Di jasnya terpasang alat pelacak tercanggih." Jawab Yoochun.

Seketika wajah Yoochun berubah menjadi pucat melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya berada dalam mobil disamping mobil yang ia tumpangi memegang sebuah pistol ditangannya, 'T... TOP...!' seru Yoochun saking terkejutnya ia sampai menggigit keempat jari tangan kanannya sekaligus.

"Apa itu?" Kaget sang supir disebelah Yoochun.

"Gawat, kalau benar penculikan akan jadi masalah antar negara."

"La... lapor polisi saja bahaya kalau para pengawal itu dibiarkan ini di Korea, lho!" Panik sang supir.

"AKU JUGA DALAM BAHAYA TAHU. SEDIKIT SAJA BOCAH PEMBUAT MASALAH ITU LECET, AKU PASTI MATI DIBUNUH TOP! AKU TIDAK MAU MATI. KALAU ITU SAMPAI TERJADI, KAU MAU TANGGUNG JAWAB?" Teriak Yoochun lebih panik sampai-sampai jidat lebarnya terlihat bertambah lebar menurut sang sopir.

"Bikin cemas begini, awas saja kalau ketemu akan kuinjak-injak dia." Sang supir mengkeret dan takut melihat Yoochun terus mengoceh disepanjang perjalanan.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

_**Gygit93, **__**10**____**Februari**__** 2014**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : 100% Perfect Girl ****(Remake)**

**Pairing : Yunjae**

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : M**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini adalah karya fiksi hanya karangan semata. Tokoh-tokoh yang digunakan bukanlah milikku, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong jadi milikku, keke. Jika ada kesamaan dalam penulisan, tempat atau apapun mohon di maafkan karena itu hanya ketidak sengajaan semata.**

**Warning : GS , OOC, Mature, TYPO, GAK JELAS, MEMBOSANKAN, etc. Aku masih pemula dalam menulis FF jadi untuk chingu-chingu yang sudah berpengalaman tolong bantuan, saran, maupun kritikkannya yang membangun agar bisa mengembangkan tulisanku menjadi lebih baik.**

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**Summary : **

Disuatu pagi yang cerah dibulan april, disebuah jalan kecil di daerah harajuku, aku berpapasan dengan seorang "100 % perfect girl"

**U-know Yunho, **Namja dari negeri asing yang hampir memiliki segalanya : wajah tampan, tubuh memesona, harta berlimpah, otak cemerlang, dan kekuasaan. Namja yang menolak untuk jatuh cinta.

**Kim Jaejoong,** Siswi SMA yang biasa-biasa saja, tidak terlalu pintar, tidak jago melukis. Gadis remaja yang belum pernah mengenal cinta.

Apakah yang akan terjadi bila benang merah takdir mempertemukan keduannya?

Kisah cinta pertama yang begitu kuat menggelora pun dimulai...!

.

.

.

**Previous Chapter 1 :**

"Gawat, kalau benar penculikan akan jadi masalah antar negara!"

"La... lapor polisi saja bahaya kalau para pengawal itu dibiarkan ini di korea, lho!" Panik sang supir.

"AKU JUGA DALAM BAHAYA TAHU. SEDIKIT SAJA BOCAH PEMBUAT MASALAH ITU LECET, AKU PASTI MATI DIBUNUH TOP! AKU TIDAK MAU MATI. KALAU ITU SAMPAI TERJADI, KAU MAU TANGGUNG JAWAB?" Teriak Yoochun lebih panik sampai-sampai jidat lebarnya terlihat bertambah lebar menurut sang sopir.

"Bikin cemas begini, awas saja kalau ketemu akan kuinjak-injak dia." Sang supir mengkeret dan takut melihat Yoochun terus mengoceh disepanjang perjalanan.

.

.

.

**-Chapter 2-**

.

.

.

Pemandangan di sekitar gunung itu sangat indah dan udaranya juga menyegarkan, pohon-pohon _pinus_ menjulang tinggi daun-daunnya yang sudah menguning berjatuhan tertiup oleh angin, berbagai jenis bunga pun banyak tumbuh dengan indah sehingga menarik kupu-kupu berdatangan dan hinggap untuk menghisap sari bunga-bunga indah itu. Memang tempat yang baik untuk orang yang ingin melepaskan penat atau sekedar berlibur setelah beraktifitas maupun bekerja di kota yang udaranya sudah terkontaminasi oleh polusi.

"Wah...ada kios makanan di sini." Kaget Jaejoong saat ia melihat sebuah kios makanan berada di tempat yang mirip hutan ini.

Ia lalu sedikit berlari menghampiri kios itu, meninggalkan _namja_ bule di sampingnya.

"Kau mau? Kutraktir." Tawarnya pada _namja_ bule itu.

"_Ahjusshi_ _dakkochi_ 2." Pesannya pada seorang _namja_ paruh baya pemilik kios itu, setelah melihat anggukkan _namja_ itu.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar."

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri di mana _namja_ bule itu berdiri. Dia mengamati postur tubuh _namja_ itu dari ujung sepatu sampai ujung rambut _namja_ bule itu. Menurut pengamatannya _namja_ itu memiliki kulit yang sedikit coklat, berbadan tegap, rambutnya berwarna coklat sedikit tua, berhidung mancung, bibirnya berbentuk hati, dan yang terakhir adalah matanya. Ia sedikit heran saat melihat mata _namja_ bule itu. Biasanya, kebanyakkan orang barat bermata besar dan berwarna biru atau hijau, tapi mata bule di sampingnya itu malah sedikit sipit dan berbentuk seperti mata musang. Lucu sekali menurutnya. Juga manik mata bule itu berwarna coklat bukan biru atau hijau seperti kebanyakan orang barat. Tetapi walaupun begitu ia akui _namja_ itu memang tampan bahkan _namja_ tertampan yang pernah di temuinya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah mengamati _namja_ itu. Ia lupa jika ia belum mengetahui nama _namja_ itu.

"U-know Yunho Id'Aregarte de la belle Roinne III." Jawab _namja_ bule itu.

"Ppffft! Panjang sekali. Dari namamu, sepertinya kau orang luar biasa. Tidak pernah diejek soal namamu itu. Haha." Tawa Jaejoong sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu _namja_ itu.

Karena tidak ada reaksi dari _namja_ itu Jaejoong kemudian menjauhkan tangannya dari bahu namja itu dan menghentikan tawanya, "Mustahil bisa hapal namamu. Panggilanmu?"

"Ibu...memanggilku Yunho."

"Ah, begitu. Namaku Kim Jaejoong, tapi kau panggil aku Jae saja, _oke!_"

"Ya...!" Jawab Yunho menolehkan kepalanya pada Jaejoong dan menarik kedua sudut bibir berbentuk hatinya keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman yang sangat menawan membuat wajah Jaejoong memanas dan pipi putihnya berubah merah setelah melihat senyuman maut _namja_ itu.

Deg

'Senyuman maut. Aku sampai berhenti bernapas. Ya...walau sudah sering lihat orang asing, tapi baru kali ini kulihat yang seperti ini.' Batin Jaejoong sambil mengusap-usap dadanya berusaha menenangkan jantungnya agar normal kembali.

"Jae?" Panggil Yunho heran melihat Jaejoong memunggunginya sambil mengusap-usap dadanya.

"Ya?" Jawab Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya kembali menghadap Yunho, 'Semakin dilihat, wow! Tampan sekali!' Batin Jaejoong lagi.

"Silakan, _dakkochi_-nya," _Ahjusshi_ penjual makanan itu menyerahkan masing-masing satu tusuk _dakkochi_ yang sudah matang itu pada mereka.

"Apa ini? Merah sekali." Tanya Yunho sedikit merasa ngeri saat melihat warna merah dari makanan yang sedang di pegangnya itu.

"Hmm...terlalu pedas tidak, ya? Coba dulu, deh. Orang Korea suka pedas, sih." Ujar Jaejoong, lalu memakan _dakkochi_ itu dengan lahap.

Ragu-ragu Yunho mendekatkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya, lalu menggigit sedikit ujung makanan itu.

"Haa...pedas! Kau bisa makan beginian, ya. Rasanya juga aneh!" Ujar Yunho setelah mencicipi makanan yang terasa aneh menurutnya itu.

"Orang yang tidak punya uang milih makanan juga, ya!" Sindir Jaejoong.

"Oh Ya, Yunho. Kau siapa?"

"Hm?" Gumam Yunho sedikit tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jaejoong itu.

"Apa kerjamu?" Jelas Jaejoong masih mengunyah makanannya.

"Ah, aku..." Yunho menghentikan ucapannya ketika perutnya merasa mual, keringat dingin mulai keluar, badannya pun gemetaran dia menjatuhkan _dakkochi_ di tangannya. Satu tangannya bergerak memegang perutnya dan satu tangannya yang lain memegang mulutnya seperti akan muntah.

"Yunho? Kenapa, Yun...!" Kaget Jaejoong melihat kondisi Yunho seperti orang kesakitan.

"Kau...apa yang kau berikan padaku...!" Ujar Yunho dengan napas yang mulai terputus-putus.

"Kya! Kenapa begini! To...tolong!"

Bruuuk

"Yunho...!" Teriak Jaejoong begitu Yunho ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

Ciiiiiitttt

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara rem mobil berhenti tepat di belakangnya.

Dia melihat seorang _namja_ berjidat lebar tergesa-gesa turun dari mobil kemudian berlari mendekati Yunho yang tergeletak pingsan di sampingnya. Melihat kondisi Yunho yang seperti kesulitan bernapas, dengan cepat _namja_ itu langsung membuka simpul dasi dan kancing bagian atas kemeja yang Yunho kenakan.

"A...astaga...tidak bisa bernapas?! Kenapa...?" Paniknya saat merasakan napas Yunho mulai terputus-putus.

Tak jauh di mana Yunho pingsan _namja_ berjidat lebar itu menemukan sebuah makanan yang ia yakini penyebab dari pingsannya Yunho itu.

"Jangan-janagan daging ayam? Ini _anaphylaxy_ _shock_! Dia alergi unggas!" Katanya.

"Bodoh! Benapaslah! Orang sepertimu masa tergeletak di tempat konyol begini!" Yoochun, _namja_ berjidat lebar itu terus menekan-nekan dada Yunho dengan kedua tanganya, berharap Yunho segera sadar.

Jaejoong yang berada di samping kedua _namja_ itu merasa takut, cemas, dan panik dalam waktu bersamaan ketika Yunho tidak juga sadar.

"Ayo bernapaslah!" Ujar Yoochun putus asa saat Yunho tidak juga bernapas dengan baik.

Seorang _namja_ bermata tajam setajam elang yang berdiri tak jauh dari Yoochun dan Yunho terlihat sangat cemas ketika usaha Yoochun untuk membangunkan Yunho itu tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali.

"_Ambulans_ sudah datang!" Teriak seseorang.

Duakkk

Karena merasa kesal Top, _namja_ bermata elang yang sedari tadi sangat cemas mengkhawatirkan Yunho yang tidak kunjung tersadar itu langsung saja menendang pantat Yoochun setelah mendengar ambulans telah datang. Tanpa menghiraukan Yoochun yang mengaduh kesakitan setelah pantatnya ia tendang dengan cukup keras itu, Top langsung saja mengangkat Yunho dengan kedua tangannya menuju mobil _ambulans_ yang sudah di persiapkan.

"Cepat!"

"Baik! Di sini!"

"Cepat! Cepat!" Teriak orang-orang panik.

Mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca ingin menangis saat menyaksikan orang-orang itu terlihat tergesa-gesa membawa Yunho ke rumah sakit dengan mobil _ambulans_. Dia merasa sangat bersalah jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Yunho.

.

.

.

"Ke mana saja kau...!" Teriak Mrs. Kim ketika melihat Jaejoong baru pulang ketika waktu menunjukan pukul 07.47 PM.

Tetapi Jaejoong mengabaikan teriakkan ibunya dan terus berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk. Hyunjoong, kakak laki-lakinya itu merasa heran dengan tingkah Jaejoong yang tidak biasanya itu. matanya terus memperhatikan Jaejoong sampai adiknya itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

**-Jaejoong POV-**

Brak

Aku langsung menyenderkan tubuhku di balik pintu ketika pintu kamarku ini kututup. Mataku mulai memanas kemudian menangis saat mengingat kejadian sore tadi.

Aku tidak sempat tanya dia dibawa ke mana. Semuanya bergerak dengan amat cepat. Dalam sekejap, dia langsung dibawa pergi.

Wajahnya sangat pucat...

Dia tidak bisa bernapas...

Kumohon! Akan kuturuti apa pun kemauanmu jika bertemu lagi nanti.

Karena itu kumohon...

Jangan mati...!

**-Jaejoong POV End-**

.

.

.

Yoochun dan Top kini berada di sebuah ruangan _VVIP_ di _Yonsei_ _University_ _Hospital_. Di mana Yunho dirawat. Rahang mereka mengeras seperti menahan amarahnya ketika melihat lelaki bermata musang yang sangat mereka cemaskan itu, kini malah duduk tenang di atas kasur rumah sakit dan tersenyum kaku ketika melihat wajah mereka yang tidak bersahabat padanya.

"Aku kan tidak mati. Jangan marah dong. Kenapa ekspresi kalian begitu, sih?" Ujar Yunho risih juga terus di perhatikan seperti itu.

"Dasar bodoh. Kau...awas kalau sampai kenapa-kenapa. Kami...bukan kami, tapi aku. Kau pikir aku bisa bertahan? Hidupmu bukan milikmu sendiri! Aku tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa kamu. Bukan Cuma aku...kami semua! Kenapa...kenapa kau ceroboh seperti itu..."

"Kupecat lho, kalau bawel terus!" Ancam Yunho. Yoochun yang takut dengan ancaman Yunho itu pun seketika terdiam.

"Chun...saat aku tumbang...di sampingku ada seorang gadis, kan?" Tanya Yunho begitu Yoochun sudah terdiam.

"Ah, karena panik tidak aku peduli...kan. Tunggu! Siapa dia? Mata-mata? Pembunuh bayaran? Anggota teroris internasional?! Cara baru ya, pakai daging ayam...!"

"Pembunuh bayaran." Gumam Top sembari mengambil pistol di saku bagian dalam jasnya, kemudian mengangkat ujung pistol yang di pegangnya itu keatas.

"AH, BUKAN! TOP, Dia Cuma gadis biasa!" Kaget Yunho saat melihat Top bersiap akan menarik pelatuknya untuk menembakan isi peluru pistol miliknya itu ke atap rumah sakit.

"Aku hanya...mengikuti dia…"

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Yoochun bingung dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Yunho.

"Entahlah...aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Yunho dengan wajah sendu.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Yunho kembali ke negaranya.

Setelah pesawatnya mendarat di bandara internasional Roinne. Yunho langsung bergegas menuju istana Roinne di mana ia di lahirkan dan tumbuh besar di sana sampai sekarang.

Roinne. Resminya bernama Principate De La Belle Roinne, sebuah negara kecil di Eropa yang terletak di antara Swiss dan Perancis, juga berbatasan langsung dengan Italia, bersistem pemerintahan monarki konstitusional, memiliki luas sekitar 400 km2, dan berpenduduk sekitar 500 ribu kepala keluarga. Bahasa nasional negara ini adalah bahasa Perancis dan bahasa Inggris.

Perbankan, distribusi, dan turisme menjadi sektor ekonomi utama. Walau Roinne sebuah negara yang amat kecil, pendapatan perkapita penduduknya sangat tinggi. Tingkat pendidikan dan standar kehidupan masyarakat di Roinne juga salah satu yang tertinggi di dunia.

Dengan Swiss, negara itu memiliki hubungan politik dan ekonomi yang amat erat. Bahkan, seolah hampir tak ada batas negara. (Warga sering bolak-balik mengunjungi Swiss dan Perancis, begitu pula sebaliknya).

Meski begitu, penduduk Roinne sangat setia kepada keluarga kerajaan hampir tak ada penduduk yang berimigrasi ke negara lain.

Raja yang berkuasa saat ini adalah pangeran U-know Yunho III. (Di negara kecil, seorang raja kadang tidak disebut dengan gelar "Raja", melainkan "Pangeran") lengkapnya bergelar Pangeran U-know Yunho Id'Aregarte de la belle Roinne III. (Duke of Quiditze).

Dialah Raja Roinne, sekaligus ujung tombak dari Roinne Group yang memiliki rantaian bank berskala internasional dan hotel multinasional.

Lebih dari 50% penduduk Roinne bekerja di bidang usaha yang berhubungan dengan Roinne Group. Jadi, sangat wajar bila pertumbuhan ekonomi di negara kecil ini sangat bergantung pada Roinne Group dan tak dapat di pisahkan darinya.

Yang membuatnya berbeda dari para penguasa negara monarki di Eropa adalah kepiawaiannya dalam berbisnis.

Bahkan, di banding para pendahulunya, U-know Yunho III di nobatkan sebagai pembisnis jenius berkat ketenangannya dan tindakannya yang efisien.

Ia berhasil menyukseskan repormasi ekonomi yang di mulai oleh ayahnya yang membuat rakyat Roinne memiliki kestabilan ekonomi yang tinggi hingga ia pun sangat dihormati dan dicintai.

.

.

.

Di dalam salah satu ruangan istana yang sangat luas. Raja U-know Yunho terlihat tengah duduk di atas kursi kebesarannya, kedua tangannya ditopangkan di atas meja untuk menahan dagunya.

Yoochun merasa bingung melihat Yunho yang sejak satu jam yang lalu itu hanya duduk diam tidak bergerak sama sekali seperti patung. Yoochun tahu Yunho sedang melamun, tapi entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan namja itu sampai membuatnya seperti itu.

Plakk

Tepukan tangan Yoochun di depan wajah Yunho membuatnya terkejut hingga tersadar dari lamunanya, "Bangun. Hari ini bengong terus...kau tidak sedang membangun kebiasaan buruk baru, kan?" sindir Yoochun sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi ke dokter. Mungkin...aku sakit." Ucap Yunho menundukan kepalanya menghiraukan sindiran Yoochun.

"Masih memikirkan peristiwa tiga bulan lalu itu? maksudku, soal gadis itu?" Tebak Yoochun.

Yunho langsung mengangkat kepalanya ketika tebakan Yoochun itu tepat sasaran.

"Kenapa tidak telepon dia? Daripada bongong begitu." Saran Yoochun.

"Aku tidak tahu nomornya, alamatnya juga...umurnya juga…" Jawab Yunho dengan wajah polos.

"APA? Padahal bertemu gadis idaman...masa tidak tanya nomor teleponnya?" Kaget Yoochun tak percaya.

"Ah, benar juga! Mestinya tanya. Kenapa tidak terpikir..." Ucapnya sembari mengusap dagunya berpikir.

'Orang ini sama sekali belum pernah mendekati wanita. Justru wanita-wanitalah yang mendekatinya. Cih, jadi sebal sendiri' Batin Yoochun kesal.

"Oke, akan kucari tahu dengan bantuan _RRIA_. Sedikit info soal gadis itu?"

"Entah. Aku hanya tahu namanya Jae…"

"APA!" Teriak Yoochun lagi terkejut.

"Gadis itu juga sepertinya hanya tahu namaku." Cengir Yunho tanpa dosa.

Yoochun langsung _sweatdrop_ setelah mendengar jawaban Yunho.

"Chun! beli semua tempat beriklan di korea! Koran, majalah, poster, juga baliho." Perintah Yunho tiba-tiba setelah mendapat sebuah ide.

.

.

.

Yoochun memang sekretaris yang dapat Yunho andalkan. Buktinya, Korea, terutama dipusat kota Seoul pagi-pagi sekali digemparkan dengan sebuah iklan yang dipasang di berbagai koran, majalah, poster, juga baliho. Iklan itu banyak dipasang di berbagai tempat, mulai dari dinding yang hanya menggunakan keras sampai di atas gedung-gedung menggunakan baliho.

"Sudah lihat."

"Ada di penjuru kota, di _subway_...bahkan di setiap majalah."

"Benar-benar di bombardir."

"Mungkin mau memperkenalkan produk baru."

"Iklan singkat begitu justru bikin penasaran, kan?"

"Menurutmu apa artinya _**'U-know mencari Jae'...?**_"

Itulah komentar beberapa orang yang melihat iklan tersebut yang banyak di pasang di berbagai media maupun tempat sehingga menarik perhatian penduduk yang tinggal di ibu kota Korea itu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di _I__ncheon __I__nternational __A__irpot_, seorang _namja_ tampan bermata musang yang baru saja turun dari pesawat, berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan para pengawalnya juga sekretarisnya di belakang.

"Sudah kubilang tidak perlu datang sendiri ke Korea. Kita sudah mengarahkan banyak penyidik, jadi tidak perlu..."

"Tapi masih belum ada hasilnya, kan?" Desis _namja_ bermata musang itu memotong kalimat _namja_ berjidat lebar yang terlihat kerepotan mengimbangi langkahnya yang terlalu cepat.

"Beri waktu beberapa hari, dong. Kau juga tidak langsung melahap masakan yang masih panas, kan? Kenapa tergesa-gesa sekali, sih?" Ucap _namja_ berjidat lebar itu jengkel.

"Pokoknya temukan dia" Ucapnya tak mau tahu.

_Namja_ tampan yang mempunyai jidat lebar itu hanya pasrah saja mengikuti sifat keras kepala rajanya itu.

'Ingin sekali bertemu. Entah kenapa aku merasa begini, tapi aku benar-benar ingin bertemu sekali lagi dengannya...' Batin _namja_ bermata musang itu.

.

.

.

"HUAAAA" Histeris Jaejoong menangis setelah mendengar pengakuan ibunya.

"Iya, _Umma_ buang! Cat air, buku sketsa, semuanya _Umma_ buang!"

"_Umma!"_ Seru Hyunjoong agar ibunya itu berhenti bicara.

"Sampai kapan kau mau begitu? Sebagai perempuan, kau harus cepat sadar diri!" Ucap Mrs. Kim marah.

"Jae! Jae!" Panggil Hyunjoong ketika tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong berlari keluar dari rumah.

Hyungjoong yang khawatir pada adik perempuan satu-satunya itu langsung berlari keluar menyusul Jaejoong tanpa menghiraukan panggilan ibunya.

Hyunjoong berlari menuju sebuah jembatan yang berada dua blok dari rumahnya. Dia tahu jembatan itu adalah tempat yang sering Jaejoong kunjungi jika adiknya itu sedang sedih seperti saat ini.

Benar saja ketika dia sampai di sana dia melihat Jaejoong sedang berdiri diam di dekat pagar pembatas jembatan itu sambil melihat pemandangan lampu-lampu yang menyala cantik di bawah jembatan itu.

"Aku tahu apa yang _Umma_ inginkan dariku. Membantu impian _Oppa_ yang berotak encer, lalu menikah dengan _namja_ baik-baik yang dikenalkan oleh _Oppa_. Pada akhirnya, hidupku cuma begitu…" Ucap Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari lampu-lampu di bawah sana ketika merasakan kehadiran Hyunjoong di belakang tubuhnya.

"Yah! Jangan bicara _pabo!_ Semua akan berlalu. Tahanlah sebentar lagi!"

Hyunjoong merengkuh punggung kecil Jaejoong yang terlihat rapuh itu dengan erat.

"_Oppa_ tahu apa yang paling membuat sebal? Aku sadar _Umma_ dan _Oppa_ tidak bermaksud buruk. Kalian berbuat ini demi masa depanku juga."

Hyunjoong hanya diam saja dan mempererat rengkuhannya pada punggung kecil itu.

"Makanya aku tidak bisa membenci kalian. Padahal aku sangat ingin membenci kalian."

Jaejoong memegang kedua lengan Hyunjoong, dan melepaskan lilitan itu dengan sedikit keras. Dan memutar tubuhnya ke belakang menghadap Hyunjoong.

"Tapi walau tahu kalian bemaksud baik, aku merasa terluka. Aku...aku semakin sadar kalau aku sama sekali tidak bisa apa-apa. Tapi aku juga punya keinginan . aku juga punya mimpi. Meski aku sadar hidup di dunia ini tidak mudah..." Ujarnya sendu kemudian membalikan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hyunjoong, yang kali ini diam mematung tidak mengejarnya.

'Aneh...adik kecilku yang manis...dia hanyalah seorang siswi SMA biasa...tapi entah kenapa aku merasa dia akan pergi jauh ke tempat yang tak terjangkau...' Batin Hyunjoong.

.

.

.

Sejak tiba di hotel, Yunho terus saja menunggu kabar tentang gadis itu. Saat ini Ia mulai merasa jenuh karena hingga malam tiba, ia sama sekali belum mendapatkan kabar apapun tentang gadis yang sedang dicarinya itu.

"Chun, masih bawa buku itu?" Tanyanya pada Yoochun yang sedang santai membaca koran di sofa.

"Hm? Buku apa?"

"_100% Perfect Girl..._"

"Hm? Sudah selesai kubaca, tuh!" Jawab Yoochun tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari koran yang sedang di bacanya.

Yunho menundukan kepalanya setelah mendengar jawaban Yoochun, 'Haa, hilang sudah harapanku untuk mengusir kejenuhanku ini.' Helanya.

Yoochun mengalihkan matanya dari koran yang sedang di bacanya pada Yunho yang terdengar menghela napasnya kecewa.

"Kenapa? Katamu, ceritanya picisan dan tidak masuk akal." Sindir Yoochun.

"Aku mau cari angin sebentar!" Ucap Yunho tiba-tiba tanpa membalas ucapan Yoochun, lalu mengambil jasnya yang tergeletak diatas kasur.

"Eh? Tunggu, kupanggil Top!" Panik Yoochun saat melihat Yunho berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Sendiri saja!"

"Aku lagi yang susah nanti."

"Tenang. Kali ini aku takkan makan apa-apa." Senyum Yunho tanpa menghiraukan wajah khawatir Yoochun.

.

.

.

Ketika tengah berjalan di trotoar pusat kota tak sengaja Jaejoong melihat sebuah baliho yang mungkin berukuran 10x15 meter itu berdiri di sisi jalan dengan indah dengan cahaya berwarna-warni dari lampu yang sengaja menerangi baliho itu. Dia kemudian menghentikan sejenak langkahnya untuk melihat kemudian membaca kalimat yang tercetak besar di dalam baliho itu.

'_**U-KNOW IS LOOKING FOR JAE'**_

'_**U-know...mencari Jae...?'**_ Bacanya dalam hati.

'U-know...?' Bayangan wajah namja bule bermata musang itu seketika muncul dalam pikirannya.

'Ah, mana mungkin.' Benaknya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian meneruskan langkahnya kembali.

Tapi sapu tangan yang di genggamnya sedari tadi tak sengaja terlepas dari tangannnya. Saat akan mengambilnya kembali sapu tangannya itu malah terbang tertiup angin ke belakang baliho itu.

.

.

.

**-Yunho POV-**

Sejak tadi aku hanya berkeliling pusat kota saja menggunakan taksi. Tapi ini lebih baik daripada berdiam diri saja dalam hotel. Ternyata Seoul di malam hari sangat indah. Aku lalu membuka kaca jendela mobil sedikit, berniat melihat pemandangan dari luar dengan jelas.

"Tolong berhenti" Ujarku tiba-tiba saat mataku tak sengaja melihat sebuah baliho berukuran besar berdiri di sisi jalan.

Setelah membayar dan turun dari taksi aku lalu melangkahkan kakiku menuju baliho itu. Ah, ternyata benar baliho ini milikku senyumku senang ketika membaca kalimat yang tertulis dalam baliho itu. aku terdiam menyenderkan tubuhku pada baliho ini.

Kenapa aku ada di sini? Kenapa aku menyia-nyiakan waktu datang ke sini?

Menyedihkan.

Lebih baik segera kembali...

**-Yunho POV End-**

.

.

.

Srakkk

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya ketika akan meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia lalu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Di sana dibawah baliho itu dia melihat seorang gadis tiba-tiba muncul sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil sebuah sapu tangan putih di bawah kakinya.

"Ah, dasar! Terbangnya lumayan jauh juga..." Gerutu gadis itu kesal. Setelah berhasil mengambil sapu tangannya.

DEG

Manik mata itu saling bertemu.

Mata _doe_-nya gadis itu kemudian berkaca-kaca saat manik matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata musang yang tengah menatapnya dengan sayu.

"Kukira siapa...rupanya gadis yang waktu itu hampir membunuhku…" Senyum Yunho ketika melihat gadis yang sedang dicarinya itu akhirnya dia temukan dan berada tepat di depan matanya.

"Ah...kau tidak mati aku cemas sekali...hiks...syukurlah kau sehat-sehat saja...hiks." Tangis Jaejoong senang ketika melihat lelaki yang waktu itu pingsan setelah memakan _dakkochi_ yang ia beri masih hidup dan terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Ppffttt. Hahaha…" Yunho justru tertawa mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Menurutnya gadis itu sangat lucu ketika mengucapkannya sambil menangis.

"Apaan sih, kenpa malah tertawa?" Ujar gadis itu sebal dengan wajah merah menahan malu saat melihat Yunho malah tertawa. Huh, padahal ia begitu cemas dengan keadaan lelaki itu selama tiga bulan ini.

Yunho lalu menghentikan tawanya, dan mengarahkan mata musangnya menatap kembali mata _doe_ yang sangat disukainya itu.

"Entahlah. Hanya saja..."

"Aku..."

"Merasa aneh, sangat aneh..."

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

_**Gygit93, **__**10**____**Februari**__** 2014**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : 100% Perfect Girl ****(Remake)**

**Pairing : Yunjae**

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : M**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini adalah karya fiksi hanya karangan semata. Tokoh-tokoh yang digunakan bukanlah milikku, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong jadi milikku, keke. Jika ada kesamaan dalam penulisan, tempat atau apapun mohon di maafkan karena itu hanya ketidak sengajaan semata.**

**Warning : GS , OOC, Mature, TYPO, GAK JELAS, MEMBOSANKAN, etc. Aku masih pemula dalam menulis FF jadi untuk chingu-chingu yang sudah berpengalaman tolong bantuan, saran, maupun kritikkannya yang membangun agar bisa mengembangkan tulisanku menjadi lebih baik.**

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**Summary : **

Disuatu pagi yang cerah dibulan april, disebuah jalan kecil di daerah harajuku, aku berpapasan dengan seorang "100 % perfect girl"

**U-know Yunho, **Namja dari negeri asing yang hampir memiliki segalanya : wajah tampan, tubuh memesona, harta berlimpah, otak cemerlang, dan kekuasaan. Namja yang menolak untuk jatuh cinta.

**Kim Jaejoong,** Siswi SMA yang biasa-biasa saja, tidak terlalu pintar, tidak jago melukis. Gadis remaja yang belum pernah mengenal cinta.

Apakah yang akan terjadi bila benang merah takdir mempertemukan keduannya?

Kisah cinta pertama yang begitu kuat menggelora pun dimulai...!

.

.

.

**Previous Chapter ****2**** :**

"Ah...kau tidak mati aku cemas sekali...hiks...syukurlah kau sehat-sehat saja...hiks." Tangis Jaejoong senang, ketika melihat lelaki yang waktu itu pingsan setelah memakan _dakkochi_ yang ia beri masih hidup dan terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Ppffttt. Hahaha." Yunho justru tertawa mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Menurutnya gadis itu sangat lucu ketika mengucapkannya sambil menangis.

"Apaan sih, kenapa malah tertawa?" Ujar gadis itu sebal dengan wajah merah menahan malu saat melihat Yunho malah tertawa. Huh, padahal ia begitu cemas dengan keadaan lelaki itu selama tiga bulan ini.

Yunho lalu menghentikan tawanya, dan mengarahkan mata musangnya menatap kembali mata _doe_ yang sangat disukainya itu.

"Entahlah. Hanya saja..."

"Aku..."

"Merasa aneh, sangat aneh..."

.

.

.

**-Chapter 3-**

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuan tak sengaja malam itu. Karena kebetulan esok adalah hari minggu Jaejoong bersedia memandu Yunho berkeliling istana peningglan Raja Korea terdahulu yang kini di jadikan museum sejarah untuk para wisatawan yang ingin mengenal sejarah maupun peninggalan-peninggalan pada _era_ _joseon_. Sebenarnya, Jaejoong bersedia memandu Yunho pada hari itu hanya karena merasa bersalah saja padanya. Setelah selesai berkeliling Yunho mengajak Jaejoong makan siang di sebuah restoran mewah di salah satu hotel bintang lima. Awalnya, Jaejoong sempat ragu masuk kesana karena makanan di restoran itu sangat mahal tapi perutnya yang sudah demo minta diisi sudah tidak bisa di tunda lagi. Jadi, ia memutuskan masuk mengikuti ajakan Yunho. Begitu ia masuk semua pelayan bahkan manajer restoran itu menyambut kedatangannya, ah tidak maksudnya menyambut kedatangan Yunho di depan pintu restoran dengan hormat.

Jaejoong terkejut saat mereka memanggil Yunho dengan memanggilnya _'Yang mulia'_, itu berarti panggilan untuk seorang Raja di istana pikirnya. Ia yang penasaran pun kemudian menemukan majalah yang di _cover_ bagian depannya memuat wajah Yunho. Ia kemudian mengambilnya dan tersentak saat melihat majalah yang di pegangnya itu adalah majalah _'TIME'_ sebuah majalah bisnis terkenal yang sering memuat artikel-artikel tentang para tokoh-tokoh bisnis yang terkenal dan sukses di seluruh dunia. Ia langsung menatap Yunho dengan _ho__r__ror_ setelah selesai membaca majalah itu. Ia tak percaya bahwa lelaki di depannya adalah keluarga kerajaan bahkan seorang raja. Lalu, setelah kesadarannya kembali ia mulai canggungpada Yunho, kemudian ia makan dengan sangat perlahan, bertingkah sopan di depan seorang Raja. Yunho menundukkan kepalanya saat melihat perubahan sikap Jaejoong. sudah ia duga sikap Jaejoong pasti akan berubah ketika tahu status sosialnya. Jaejoong yang melihat itu, kemudian mengerti jika Yunho ingin ia bersikap biasa saja, ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Yunho untuk berteman. Walaupun saat pertama kali bertemu ia memang tidak tahu jika Yunho seorang Raja tapi ia pikir Yunho adalah Yunho.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya mereka kembali bertemu. Jaejoong membolos dari sekolahnya dengan meminta bantuan Heechul untuk mengijinkannya pada guru. Padahal, sebentar lagi ujian masuk Perguruan Tinggi tapi, kenapa Jaejoong rela membolos hanya untuk memandu seorang pria bule pikir Heechul.

.

.

.

Ternyata tak hanya pada hari itu saja Jaejoong membolos. Ia terlanjur berjanji pada Yunho untuk memandunya selama pria itu masih berada di Korea. Jadi, selama beberapa hari ini ia rela bolos sekolah.

Yunho dan Jaejoong setiap hari bertemu untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan, ke toko buku, melihat festival, melihat kembang api, menonton pertunjukan musikal atau film, makan bersama dan berbelanja atau pun saling bercerita tentang kehidupan mereka masing-masing. Daripada sedang memandu wisata, mereka terlihat seperti sedang berkencan.

Sudah enam hari Yunho berada di Korea dan meninggalkan tugasnya sebagai seorang Raja. Padahal, Roinne saat ini sedang membutuhkannya. Yoochun juga sudah mulai frustrasi, karena setiap hari selalu mendapat telepon dari perdana menteri yang selalu menyuruhnya untuk membawa Yunho pulang.

.

.

.

"Aku tahu ini sudah beberapa hari. Aku juga tahu yang mulia sama sekali tidak bisa menghilang sehari lagi. Tapi, apa boleh buat, kan? Anda sendiri tahu tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnya kalau beliau sudah memutuskan sesuatu, kan? Dan...AKU JUGA FRUSTRASI SETENGAH MATI, PERDANA MENTERI!" Teriak tak sopan pada orang yang lebih tua darinya itu Yoochun.

"_Tapi, kau tetap harus membawa yang mulia pulang, sekretaris Yoochun. Biarpun hanya sebentar, beliau harus pul..."_

"_AWAS KALAU HANYA KAU SENDIRI YANG PULANG. INI SEMUA TERJADI GARA-GARA KAU TIDAK BECUS MENJAGANYA! SEKRETARIS BODOH!"_

"Ta...Taemin?" Kaget Yoochun saat tiba-tiba saja suara perdana menteri berganti menjadi teriakan seorang anak yang membuatnya langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"_Cuma mengurus satu perempuan saja, kau kewalahan? Semua perempuan sama saja, kan? Bujuk dia naik ke tempat tidur yang mulia dengan segala cara. Masa begitu saja, kau tidak bisa?"_

"Taemin...umurmu baru 12 tahun, lho. Tapi bicaramu sudah sejauh itu."

"_Menjaga kepuasan yang mulia di tempat tidur juga menjadi salah satu tugasku__.__"_

"Jangan-jangan, kau juga yang menaruh majalah porno di kamar yang mulia?" Curiga Yoochun.

"_Iya, aku. Tapi yang mulia tidak baca__.__"_ Jawab Taemin dengan riang.

'Haa, aku sudah salah paham' Batin Yoochun ketika mendengar pengakuan Taemin.

"_Pokoknya, segera bawa pulang yang mulia! Roinne membutuhkannya!"_

.

.

.

Sementara itu, setelah puas berjalan-jalan dan berbelanja seharian ini. Yunho mengantarkan Jaejoong ke rumah temannya. Karena barang yang Yunho belikan sangat banyak, Jaejoong takut ibunya akan curiga jika membawa pulang barang sebanyak itu. Jadi, ia akan menitipkan semua barangnya itu ke rumah Heechul.

"Di sini saja itu rumah temanku. Turunkan aku di sini, aku tidak mau menarik perhatian." Pinta Jaejoong.

Mobil pun berhenti, Jaejoong kemudian turun di susul Yunho di belakangnya yang ikut turun bermaksud mengantarkan Jaejoong sampai ke depan pagar rumah temannya.

"Hati-hati, ya!"

"Iya."

Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg

Jantung Yunho berdetak dengan cepat saat melihat Jaejoong tersenyum manis dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya yang putih. Ingin sekali ia mencubit pipi itu dan mencium bibir merah _ranum_-nya yang sangat menggoda itu.

Tanpa sadar ia mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit mendekati wajah gadis di depannya itu. Ia memejamkan mata musangnya saat sedikit lagi hidung mereka bersentuhan dan...

"Yunho? Kok wajahmu merah sekali?" Ucap Jaejoong dengan tatapan polosnya. Ia tersentak dan tersadar dari apa yang baru saja ingin ia lakukan dan langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jaejoong.

"Tidak, kok!" Jawabnya dengan gugup.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, Yunho terlihat sangat gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya. Dari tadi ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya, ia terlihat kepanasan semua kancing piama yang di kenakannya pun sudah terlepas, sehingga memperlihatkan dada bidang dan perut _sixpack_-nya yang sempurna. Sudah satu setengah jam lamanya ia terus merubah posisi tidurnya itu. Entah apa sebenarnya yang tengah ia pikirkan hingga membuatnya terlihat begitu tersiksa. Karena sudah tidak tahan dengan hawa panas di kamarnya itu, ia kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu bermaksud keluar.

Baaanggg

"Wah…Panas! Panas!"

Yoochun mengibas-ibaskan tangannya pada selangkangannya yang terkena air panas dari kopi yang hendak ia minum. Ia terkejut begitu mendengar suara pintu yang di buka dengan keras oleh Yunho, sehingga membuat kopi yang akan diminumnya itu tumpah mengenai daerah kebanggaannya.

"Chun, tuangkan brandi!"

"Eh...tapi bukannya sudah pamit tidur dari tadi..."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur! Ck, kenapa hotel ini panas sekali, sih. Suruh mereka mengecilkan pemanasnya, aku tidak tahan panas."

"Baik"

"Ah, sudahlah aku mandi air dingin saja." Ujar Yunho melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu kamar mandi yang bersebelahan dengan pintu kamar tidurnya sambil melempar baju piama yang sudah di bukanya itu dengan asal.

"Panas apanya, itu sih karena gairahnya." Ujar Yoochun mendelikan matanya pada pintu kamar mandi.

Syuuuur syuuuur

Suara air dari shower yang tengah di gunakan Yunho di dalam kamar mandi itu terdengar dengan jelas hingga keluar. Di dalam kamar mandi itu, Yunho terlihat tengah merenung di bawah guyuran air shower yang membasahi tubuh _naked_-nya

'Ada apa denganku?'

Belum pernah aku begini. Aku merasa senang saat bertemu dengannya. Sangat senang. Tapi aku juga merasa ada yang kurang. Tanpa kusadari, tanganku bergerak sendiri. Aku sangat ingin menciumnya...

Lalu...la...lalu...sudah jelas, kan.

Tapi itu tidak mudah, bersama gadis yang membuatku bahagia hanya dengan melihatnya. Menciumnya pun jadi begitu susah' Batinnya tersiksa.

.

.

.

Tepat seminggu Jaejoong membolos dari sekolahnya. Siang ini, ia akan menemani Yunho menonton pertunjukan musikal. Ia terlihat sangat cantik menggunakan _metallic peacock embroidered dress_ selutut berwarna ungu tanpa lengan dan rambut hitam panjangnya ia gelung ke atas. Setelah tiba di hotel ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga besar dilantai satu menuju lantai dua, di mana Yunho menunggunya.

"Kita harus segera kembali ke Roinne!" Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara Yoochun ketika ia sampai di lobi lantai dua itu.

"Aku tahu, walau seorang raja, kau juga anak muda yang memiliki gairah. Aku juga paham perasaanmu yang kacau karena seorang perempuan. Tapi, apa kau akan membuang kepercayaan kabinet yang telah susah payah kau dapatkan? Apa kau ingin hancur akibat diombang-ambingkan oleh perasaanmu? Apa perempuan kampung itu lebih berharga dari itu semua?"

Gret

Yunho langsung mencekram kerah kemeja Yoochun dengan satu tangannya ketika mendengar ucapan Yoochun yang membuatnya naik darah, "Tidak kusangka kau akan membuatku semarah ini!" Ucapnya dengan dingin.

Yunho melepaskan tangannya dari kerah kemeja Yoochun saat mata musangnya tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata _doe_ Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan sendu. Ia tersentak ketika Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempatnya tadi berdiri. Melihat Jaejoong pergi memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat ia berlari mengejarnya.

"Jae...Jae, tunggu! Dengarkan aku dulu, Jae!"

Grep

Pergerakan Jaejoong yang baru saja akan menuruni tangga terhenti ketika Yunho berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Tapi, ia kemudian menghempaskan tangan Yunho dengan sedikit kasar. Ia lalu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan kecilnya itu dan menundukkan kepalanya saat Yunho menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Yunho..kau akan pergi? Kapan? Besok? Lusa? Atau sekarang? Masih tersisa waktu berapa lama lagi?" Tanya Jaejoong beruntun seolah tidak memberikan Yunho kesempatan untuk menjawabnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita habiskan waktu yang tersisa dengan gembira?" Tanyanya lagi dengan tersenyum paksa.

'Tidak menahanku...? Sama sekali...tidak menahanku...?' Batin Yunho saat melihat senyum Jaejoong yang sangat di paksakan itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa walau aku pergi...?" Tanya Yunho dengan sendu.

"Memangnya aku ini siapa...? Dari awal, aku sadar kau pasti harus kembali makanya, kupikir tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu yang tersisa ini." Jawab Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lebih baik begitu, kan. Kuharap waktu berlalu dengan lambat. Sangat lambat tapi, anehnya waktu terasa cepat berlalu saat bersamamu. Padahal rasanya baru sebentar, tapi jam sudah berputar dengan cepat. Kukira masih pagi, ternyata sudah malam. Aneh, ya." Ujarnya bergetar karena menahan tangis.

Perasaan Yunho begitu bahagia sekaligus sedih ketika Jaejoong mengucapkan kalimat yang memang sangat ingin di dengarnya itu dari mulut Jaejoong selama ini. Ia bahagia karena ternyata Jaejoong secara tidak langsung tidak ingin ia pergi tapi, ia juga sedih karena ia memang harus kembali ke negaranya.

"Datanglah ke Roinne..."

"Eh?" Kaget Jaejoong saat tiba-tiba Yunho menyuruhnya untuk datang ke negaranya.

"Hm...setelah lulus, terus menabung untuk jalan-jalan. Diizinkan ibu tidak, ya?" Pikir Jaejoong.

"Bukan jalan-jalan tapi belajar di _Roinne Art School_. Kau bilang ingin belajar seni, kan?"

"Untuk jalan-jalan saja, tidak punya biaya! Apalagi untuk sekolah di luar negeri...!"

"Akan aku biayai." Ucap Yunho dengan tenang.

"Hah? Sekolah pakai uangmu? Tidak mau!" Tolak Jaejoong langsung.

"Bukan uang pribadi, tapi beasiswa. Kalau punya kenalan sepertiku, pasti mudah dapat beasiswa." Ujar Yunho lagi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada bidangnya itu.

"Tu...tunggu dulu, itu _nepotisme_, kan?"

"Tapi...tapi...Yunho, kenapa...kau sebaik ini padaku? Bagaimna pun...kau cuma orang asing." Jaejoong menatap Yunho serius dengan mata doenya yang bulat dan besar menunggu jawaban dari mulut Yunho. Wajah Yunho memerah ketika ditatap seperti itu oleh Jaejoong, ia merasa malu saat akan menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong itu.

"Aku...tidak ingin berpisah...Ya, benar aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu! Aku tidak berharap yang muluk-muluk cukup seperti sekarang ini. Bertemu, makan bersama, saling bercerita, jalan-jalan berdua. Hanya itu. aku ingin bisa terus bertemu denganmu, aku ingin berada di bawah langit yang sama denganmu, aku ingin bisa bertemu denganmu tanpa harus menyebrangi samudera, hanya itu. apa aku terlalu egois?" Jawab Yunho jujur.

Deg

'Apa semua akan baik-baik saja andai sesuatu seperti itu terjadi dalam hidupku? Andai masa depanku berubah di luar perkiraan dalam hitungan hari? Bolehkah aku mempercayai ucapan lelaki yang hampir tidak kukenal ini? Terlebih lagi, dia bukan orang biasa. Aku tidak memiliki apa-apa. Jika ternyata ini hanya permainan seorang raja, kisah cinderella tidak pernah ada dalam dunia nyata. Jika ada pun...tidak akan terjadi pada orang sepertiku. Kisah seperti itu tidak akan pernah terjadi padaku. Pasangan serasi bagi seorang Pangeran hanyalah seorang Putri.' Batin Jaejoong merasa sedikit tak percaya dengan semua ucapan Yunho itu.

"Wah, siapa ini?" Ucap sebuah suara tiba-tiba.

"_Yang mulia_ U-know Yunho III. Sulit sekali menemuimu" Ucap wanita berpakaian seksi yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ahra!" Ucap Yunho dingin.

"Si...siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong.

'Tapi, rasanya pernah kulihat wanita itu.' Batinnya merasa tak asing lagi dengan wanita di depannya itu.

"Go Ahra. Model."

'Model _Victoria's Secret...!_' Kagetnya dalam hati begitu Yunho menyebut nama lengkap wanita itu.

"Aku...pernah berkencan dengannya beberapa kali." Ujar Yunho enggan.

'Wanita itu dan Yunho? Aku tidak mau dengar pembicaraan mereka!'

"Si...silakan berbicara berdua." Ia tak ingin berlama-lama berada di antara mereka hatinya sakit saat Yunho berbicara tentang hubungannya dengan wanita itu. Dan ia merasa akan mengganggu saja jika ia terus berada di sana.

Grep

Tiba-tiba tangannya di genggam oleh Yunho ketika ia hendak pergi meninggalkannya dengan wanita itu.

"Tidak, jangan pergi! Tidak ada yang perlu kusembunyikan darimu. Aku dan dia sudah selesai."

"Selesai? Kata siapa? Beraninya bersikap begitu pada Go Ahra ini...! kau pikir aku perempuan murahan yang bisa kau campakkan begitu saja?" Teriaknya marah begitu mendengar kalimat Yunho.

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah berpikir begitu."

"Lalu, kenapa tiba-tiba kau berubah? Kenapa...!"

"Dengar...aku tidak pernah menolak setiap wanita yang datang. Jika tidak membuatku jengkel, kubiarkan mereka di dekatku. Tapi lain ceritanya jika mereka memanfaatkan statusku untuk membuat skandal dan mencari keuntungan. Aku tahu kau pergi ke media dan menjual kisahmu dengan harga mahal, tentu saja media selalu mengincarku. Semua berita yang berhubungan dengan kerajaan akan selalu menjadi sorotan. Tetapi kau melanggar batas ketika berusaha membuat skandal cinta segitiga dengan merayu menteri kebudayaan perancis."

"K...kau tahu soal itu...?" Kaget Ahra tak menyangka jika Yunho sudah mengetahui semua kepicikan yang ia sembunyikan selama ini.

"Aku bisa saja bertindak, tapi sengaja kubiarkan. Aku ingin kita berpisah baik-baik. Aku tidak ingin membuka semua aibmu seperti ini. Tapi Jaejoong ada di sini, aku tidak mau dia salah paham."

"Jaejoong...? ah, serangga kecil kuning yang menempel di sampingmu itu?" Ejeknya.

"Apa matamu sudah rusak? Hah! Rupanya selera Raja ini benar-benar sudah jatuh. Atau mungkin kau ingin mencicipi sesuatu yang baru?"

"JAGA MULUTMU, AHRA!" Teriak Yunho marah.

"Berapa harga anak itu? berapa?" Ucapnya tak takut dengan kemarahan Yunho itu.

"Hei, kau! Sekarang kau merasa spesial, kan? Haha." Ia malah semakin menjadi-jadi dengan berteriak sambil menunjuk Jaejoong tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Jangan salah! Lelaki ini tidak pernah jatuh pada perempuan mana pun. Dia juga pasti akan membuangmu seperti sampah...!"

"CUKUP!"

PLAK

Yunho yang melihat Ahra akan melayangkan tangannya pada pipi Jaejoong langsung menghalanginya dan melindungi Jaejoong dari tangan Ahra, sehingga alhasil ia yang terkena tamparan itu.

Ahra terkejut ketika yang di tamparnya adalah Yunho bukan Jaejoong. Ia tak menyangka jika Yunho akan melindungi gadis kecil itu. Padahal selama ini Yunho tak pernah peduli padanya dan wanita-wanita yang pernah berkencan dengan lelaki itu. Hatinya sakit ketika menyadari tatapan mata Yunho pada gadis itu yang menyiratkan cinta.

"Kau kesempatan terbaik yang pernah kutemui. Aku menginginkanmu jadi milikku! Aku tidak akan berbuat seperti itu jika kau memperlihatkan sedikit saja tanda harapan! Tapi tidak ada tanda sama sekali. Kau selalu sedingin es! Tidak pernah mencair...!" Ucap Ahra terisak. Ia sudah tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi saat lelaki yang benar-benar diinginkannya itu malah tak pernah menginginkannya sama sekali. Dan, sekarang ia harus menerima kenyataan jika lelaki itu kini sudah menemukan gadis yang membuat lelaki itu begitu mencintai gadis kecil itu.

"Kubiarkan kau menamparku sekali, Ahra. Tapi takkan kubiarkan kau menghina Jaejoong. Entah sampai kapan aku bisa bersabar." Wajah Ahra berubah pucat ia ketakutan ketika mendengar suara Yunho terdengar semakin dingin dan menyeramkan. Ia semakin membenci gadis itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Jaejoong dan menatap gadis itu dengan tajam.

"Dasar rubah betina! Lelaki ini milikku, milikku!" Teriaknya histeris sambil mendorong Jaejoong dengan kasar.

Bagaikan gerakan _slowmotion_ dalam sebuah _film_, tubuh mungil Jaejoong jatuh dari anak tangga paling atas dengan posisi kepalanya berada di bawah.

"JAE!"

'Menjelang ajal, kehidupan benar-benar terlihat bergerak lambat seperti dalam video.

Padahal mungkin hanya sekian detik...

Namun terasa seperti beberapa menit.

Tapi sebentar lagi, aku pasti akan jatuh...'

DAK

GUSRAAAAK

BRUK

"Haa...haa..." Napas Yunho terengah tangan kanannya memegang tiang pagar besi pembatas tangga itu, sedangkan tangan kirinya memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dengan erat agar tidak terjatuh.

Ahra terlihat shock saat melihat kejadian itu, ia tak menyangka bahwa ia tega berbuat seperti itu. Dan ia lebih tak percaya Yunho menyelamatkan gadis itu dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

Yoochun yang sempat melihat kejadian itu pun terkejut kemudian turun menghampiri kedua orang yang jatuh dari tangga yang cukup tinggi itu.

"Yang mulia! Yang mulia!" Teriaknya cemas.

"Jae! Jae, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ujar Yunho panik ia tidak memerdulikan luka di pelipisnya terlebih panggilan Yoochun yang mencemaskan keadaannya.

"Uhuk uhuk. Tidak...apa. Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Jaejoong dengan tersenyum walau terlihat dipaksakan tapi ia tak mau Yunho terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

'Pucat...wajah lelaki ini sampai pucat.' Batin Jaejoong ketika menatap wajah pucat Yunho yang tengah mengkhawatirkannya.

"AW!" Tiba-tiba Yunho membuka ujung gaun yang di pakainya sehingga memperlihatkan memar merah keungu-unguan yang cukup besar di lutut kirinya itu.

"Ini...turunkan rokku..." Ujar Jaejoong malu karena Yunho membuka Roknya cukup tinggi hingga paha putihnya itu terlihat.

Mata musang Yunho terlihat menajam, saat melihat memar yang terdapat di lutut kiri Jaejoong. Saat ini ia benar-benar marah pada perbuatan Ahra yang sudah sangat keterlaluan itu. Ia hendak menghampiri Ahra yang tengah berdiri ketakutan di sampingnya untuk memberinya pelajaran tapi, ia menghentikan gerakannya ketika merasakan remasan tangan Jaejoong pada jas bagian belakangnya.

"Yunho...aku ingin berbaring." Ujar Jaejoong sengaja mengalihkan perhatian Yunho.

.

.

.

Saat ini, Jaejoong tengah di periksa oleh seorang dokter dan perawat di sofa ruang tengah kamar hotel Yunho. Yunho yang takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Jaejoong langsung menyuruh Yoochun untuk segera memanggil dokter dan memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong.

"Ah, Nona. Kami harus memeriksa punggung Nona." Ucap dokter Lee.

Namun, Jaejoong hanya diam saja dan malah mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada selimut tipis yang membalut tubuh naked-nya. Wajahnya merona merah menatap Yunho yang berdiri di belakang dokter Lee. Dokter Lee dan perawat merasa heran dengan tingkah Jaejoong yang terlihat malu-malu itu. mereka kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang di mana Yunho berdiri saat ini.

"A..aku tunggu di luar." Ucap Yunho gugup dan wajahnya pun tak kalah merah dari Jaejoong ketika mengerti arti tatapan dokter dan perawat itu yang secara tidak langsung menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di luar.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar hotelnya itu Yunho kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pada sisi pagar pembatas yang tepat berada di depan pintu kamarnya. Lalu, begitu sampai ia kemudian melipat tangannya di atas pagar pembatas itu, dan terdiam di sana memikirkan kejadian di tangga tadi. Ia merasa marah, benci, dan kesal pada Ahra yang membuat Jaejoong terluka.

"Jangan bawel. Aku sedang kesal!" Katanya, saat merasakan kehadiran Yoochun di belakang tubuhnya.

"Aku sangat kaget dengan ulah Ahra. Aku tahu dia mudah emosi...tapi harusnya dia mendorongku, kenapa malah mendorong Jaejoong yang tidak bersalah?" Ucap Yunho emosi saat Yoochun kini telah berada di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana...kalau..." Yunho tak sanggup meneruskan ucapannya ketika membayangkan jika ia terlambat menolong Jaejoong.

"Aku...sangat takut, Chun."

"Apa?" Kaget Yoochun

'Takut? Orang ini? Orang yang tidak kenal rasa takut ini?' Batinnya tak percaya.

"Aku takut kehilangan Jae...kau lihat tangga itu? kalau terjatuh sampai ke bawah, dia bisa terluka parah, bahkan bisa..." Yunho tak bisa membayangkannya lagi

"AARRGTTT! KENAPA AKU JADI BEGINI? RASANYA LEBIH DARI TAKUT RASANYA...SEPERTI DUNIAKU BERAKHIR. YA, AKU MERASA SEOLAH DUNIAKU BERAKHIR...!" Yunho tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi ia tak sanggup jika harus kehilangan Jaejoong.

"_Yang mulia!_" Panggil Yoochun menyadarkan Yunho.

"Rasanya amat pedih, Chun. A...ada apa denganku?" Tubuhnya bergetar ketika ia berjalan menghampiri pintu kamarnya.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya ketika pintu itu kini tepat berada di depannya, ia mengulurkan tangannya kemudian menyentuh pintu itu dan menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Jae..." Gumamnya.

'Astaga ini...

Haa..benar-benar masalah besar. Akhirnya terjadi juga pada lelaki itu, yang begini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Tidak...

Tepatnya, sama sekali tidak terpikir akan terjadi padanya.

Ada apa dengan lelaki itu...!

Dia sudah cukup dewasa dan mengetahui hampir segalanya. Tetapi ini pertama kalinya dia jatuh cinta...!' Batin Yoochun tak percaya.

.

.

.

Yunho menutup pintu kamarnya dengan hati-hati saat ia melihat Jaejoong ketiduran di sofa ruang tengah kamar hotelnya. Ia lalu berjalan perlahan kemudian duduk di lengan sofa yang Jaejoong tiduri. Mata musangnya terlihat sayu begitu melihat gurat-gurat kelelahan terlihat jelas diwajah Jaejoong. Tapi, tidak mengurangi kecantikan alami yang di miliki gadis itu.

"Ah...! aku ketiduran!" Tiba-tiba Jaejoong bangun kemudian terduduk di sofa yang barusan ia tiduri.

"Itu karena pengaruh obat yang disuntikkan dokter." Ucap Yunho.

"Tapi masa di kamar orang lain...! maaf ya, aku tidak sopan."

"Ti...tidak. ini salahku maaf...maafkan aku..." Lirih Yunho menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa. Wanita itu berbuat begitu karena hatinya terluka." Ucap Jaejoong memberi pengertian.

"Tapi itu semua gara-gara aku."

"Tapi kau juga sudah menolongku."

"Aku menolongmu, tapi aku juga penyebab kau terluka. Menyedihkan." Ujar Yunho bersalah sambil menutup sebelah matanya.

"Tapi kau juga bisa terluka parah."

"Itu tidak masalah karena aku..."

Blush

Wajah Yunho memerah ketika ia tak sengaja akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jaejoong.

"Sa...sangat kuat, jadi tidak akan mudah terluka. Haha..." Tawanya dengan gugup.

"Oh, ya? kalau aku sih, jarang olahraga." Ujar Jaejoong iri.

"Jam...akh...sudah malam sekali. Yunho aku harus pulang." Ujarnya saat matanya tak sengaja melihat jarum jam yang berada di atas meja samping sofa menunjuk angka 9.

"Kau masih sakit, istirahat saja!"

"Tidak bisa harus pulang!"

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya langsung berdiri kemudian mendorong dada Jaejoong dengan lembut agar duduk lagi di atas sofa itu.

"Istirahat!" Ujarnya.

Deg

Ia tersentak ketika tangannya menempel di atas dada Jaejoong. Dengan cepat ia melepasakan tangannya itu.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas menatap Yunho dengan tatapan yang begitu polos.

"Tidak bisa. Kalau pulang terlalu malam, bisa di bunuh ibu." Ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum manisnya.

"Yunho...?" Panggil Jaejoong ketika tidak ada reaksi dari lelaki di depannya itu.

"Hmpp" Ia membelalakan matanya ketika lelaki di depannya itu mencium bibirnya tiba-tiba.

Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya yang terbuka, lelaki itu menciumnya dengan brutal. Yunho terus menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan ketika lidahnya itu tengah mencari kenikmatan di dalam mulut hangatnya. Kemudian Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong agar berbaring di atas sofa besar itu.

'Dia...menciumku...! Selama ini bayanganku tentang ciuman itu...manis dan romantis tapi ini...tidak seperti itu. Beda...!' Batin Jaejoong takut.

Buk buk buk

Jaejoong memukul dada bidang Yunho menggunakan kedua tangannya yang lemah. Tapi Yunho yang gairahnya sudah memuncak tidak merasakan pukulan lemah Jaejoong itu.

"Ti...tidak...Jangan" Teriaknya takut saat Yunho terus saja menciumnya tanpa henti.

Tapi Yunho tersadar lalu melepaskan ciumannya saat mendengar teriakkan Jaejoong yang terdengar sangat ketakutan itu. Ia memandang wajah Jaejoong yang kini basah oleh air mata yang mengalir dari mata indahnya.

"Aku tidak mau..Yunho, kenapa kau begini?" Ucap Jaejoong terisak.

"Tidak tahan..aku...sudah tidak tahan lagi...aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa menahan diri sampai selama ini! Kau tidak mengerti aku...aku...sangat...menginginkanmu. Sekarang kau tidak akan kulepaskan lagi...!" Ujarnya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong semakin ketakutan ketika Yunho berteriak seperti itu ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memandang Yunho dengan kedua mata besarnya terlihat ketakutan.

'Imut...imut sekali! Ah, gadis ini benar-benar menggemaskan. Begitu halus...manis...dan harum...! Aku sangat senang. Begitu senangnya sampai seluruh tubuhku terasa seperti tercabik-cabik. Hampir gila rasanya...' Benak Yunho.

Dengan tangan gemetar karena libidonya yang kini sudah di puncak tertingginya itu, Yunho mencoba melepaskan kancing kemejanya. Tapi, kancing itu sulit ia buka dengan keadaan tangan yang terus bergetar seperti itu.

"Ck!"

Breettt

Karena kancing itu tidak terbuka juga Yunho langsung merobek kemejanya dengan paksa lalu melempar kemeja itu ke sembarang arah hingga kini tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos. Kedua tangannya meremas bahu Jaejoong dengan sedikit keras membuat bahu putih itu meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Ia kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga sensitif Jaejoong lalu menjulurkan lidahnya menjilati lubang telinga Jaejoong dengan seduktif.

"Ahh..." Erang Jaejoong begitu mulut Yunho kini berpindah pada leher jenjangnya. Menjilat, mengecup, kemudian menyedot leher itu dengan keras membuat tanda merah keungu-unguan kini tercetak dengan jelas di leher putih itu. Yunho terus melakukan itu berulang-ulang hingga kini tanda kemerhan terlihat bertebaran di leher itu.

Bretttt

Bagian atas gaun yang di kenakan Jaejoong pun kini dirobek Yunho dengan kasar, memperlihatkan dada putih Jaejoong yang tidak terlalu besar namun berisi.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu Yunho kemudian memegang kedua tangan Jaejoong dengan satu tangannya ke atas kepala gadis itu, kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa ia meraup payudara kanan Jaejoong dengan mulutnya, dan satu tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk memilin nippel kiri Jaejoong.

'Tidak mau...! ke..kenapa dia kuat sekali? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak! Tubuh lelaki ini sangat kekar. Lengannya...juga pundaknya...sangat...kuat! menakutkan...!'

"TIDAK MAU...!" Teriak Jaejoong takut.

Yunho tersadar dan langsung menghentikan aksinya itu.

"Huhuhu...Tidak mau..." Isak Jaejoong memejamkan matanya.

'Astaga, apa yang baru saja kulakukan...!' Kaget Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong yang meringkuk ketakutan di sudut sofa.

"Jae..." Yunho mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh rambut Jaejoong.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" Histeris Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho dengan kasar.

"Jae!"

"Tidak mau, seram! Pergi!"

"Seram? Aku? Jae, kenapa...? aku tidak akan melukaimu!"

"Kau laki-laki menakutkan!" Ucap Jaejoong dengan air mata yang terus membasahi pipinya.

"Jae, kau...jangan-jangan belum pernah...?"

Grrr plak

Jaejoong menampar Yunho dengan wajah yang memerah menahan malu ketika mengerti kalimat yang Yunho ucapkan.

"Kau pikir aku perempuan apa...!" Marahnya.

"Bu...bukan begitu. Soalnya, sudah umur segitu...apalagi wajahmu juga tidak jelek...masa sama sekali belum pernah." Ucap Yunho serba salah sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang perih akibat tamparan Jaejoong yang keras tadi.

'Laki-laki di negara ini mikir apa saja, sih?' Batinnya heran..

"Lelaki _brengsek_! Hanya karena kau seorang raja kaya raya, yang...yang sama sekali berada di luar jangkauan gadis biasa sepertiku, bukan berarti boleh mempermainkan aku seperti ini! Sekolah di luar negeri? Lupakan saja. Dan, ambil kembali semua hadiah sialan itu! aku tidak sudi menerima apapun darimu. Salah sekali kalau berpikir bisa membeliku!" Ujar Jaejoong marah sambil menangis.

Yunho terkejut mendengar ucapan Jaejoong yang menyakiti hatinya itu. Ia tak menyangka jika selama ini Jaejoong berpikiran sedangkal itu tentang dirinya.

"Maksudmu...aku sengaja menggodamu dengan uang...untuk membawamu ke tempat tidur...?"

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya saat mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"KAU PIKIR AKU LELAKI SERENDAH ITU?"

"Jangan berteriak padaku!" Histeris Jaejoong dengan menutup kedua telinganya dan memejamkan matanya begitu Yunho berteriak di depan wajahnya.

BUK

Yunho memukul sandaran sofa yang tengah mereka duduki itu dengan keras saat Jaejoong tidak menjawabnya dan gadis itu juga tidak berhenti menangis.

"KELUAR. CEPAT KELUAR" Teriaknya semakin marah.

Jaejoong tersentak kemudian keluar dari kamar itu sambil memegang bagian depan gaunnya yang sudah sobek oleh ulah Yunho.

Begitu pintu kamarnya tertutup tiba-tiba pintu itu kembali terbuka menampakkan sosok namja berjidat lebar yang kini menghampiri Yunho yang tengah duduk tertunduk di atas sebuah kursi kayu.

"Sangat kacau, kan? Jatuh cinta akan membuat pikiranmu berantakan. Karena itu, jangan pernah jatuh cinta. Kembalilah ke Roinne"

.

.

.

Begitu keluar dari kamar itu ia langsung berlari menuju _lift_, ia beruntung hari sudah semakin larut sehingga di dalam _lift_ tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia keluar dari lift menuju pintu keluar hotel itu lalu memasuki sebuah taksi yang memang tersedia di sana. Ia memutuskan kerumah Heechul untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang terlihat compang-camping itu dengan seragam agar ibunya tidak curiga.

Setelah mengganti bajunya dengan seragam yang ia titipkan tadi siang di rumah Heechul ia kini berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya kemudian dengan tangan bergetar ia lalu membuka pintu itu. Baru saja ia masuk ke dalam rumah tiba-tiba ibunya langsung berteriak marah.

"Apa-apaan kau...! Sekolah menelepon. Katanya, kau bolos selama beberapa hari...! Padahal setiap pagi kau memakai seragam dan berangkat ke sekolah. Apa saja yang kau lakukan seharian, hah...!"

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa, kok." Lirih Jaejoong.

"Kau pikir _Umma_ akan percaya? Kenapa kau begini? Selalu melawan _Umma_...mau jadi apa kau nanti...!"

"_Umma_, cukup...! Kali ini saja...tolong biarkan aku" Ucap Jaejoong tanpa melihat ibunya.

"APA..."

"Cuma _Oppa_ yang penting buat _Umma_, kan! Jadi, tidak usah pedulikan aku!"

Jaejoong menghiraukan ibunya ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Hyunjoong menahan pintu kamar yang hendak tertutup. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia terkejut begitu Hyunjoong masuk dan mendekat padanya dengan tatapan tajamnya yang sangat mengerikan. Baru kali ini ia melihat tatapan Hyungjoong seperti itu.

"Itu..._kissmark_, kan?" Ujarnya dengan dingin. Jaejoong tersentak dan langsung menggerakkan tangannya ke atas untuk menutupi lehernya. Ia menunduk takut ketika Hyunjoong terus menatapnya dengan dingin.

"JADI, ITU ALASANMU MEMBERONTAK...HANYA GARA-GARA SEORANG LELAKI? SIAPA DIA!" Teriak Hyunjoong marah.

"A...apa urusan _Oppa_" Gugup Jaejoong.

"AKAN KUBUNUH DIA!"

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar ketika mendengar kalimat Hyunjoong yang sangat menakutkan itu. Ia tak menyangka jika Hyunjoong melihat tanda kemerahan yang di buat Yunho dan akan membunuh lelaki itu yang sudah membuatnya bolos sekolah dan sekarang membuatnya untuk pertama kali di teriaki oleh kakak yang sangat menyayanginya itu.

"Tenang saja. Tidak terjadi apa-apa…" Lirih Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jae..."

"Aku sudah sadar. Aku tidak akan bertindak bodoh lagi. Dan...aku benci laki-laki" Bulir-bulir bening sudah menumpuk di sudut matanya ketika mengatakan kalimat itu.

'Seenaknya masuk hidupku...mengacaukan segalanya...membuatku bingung...berbuat sesukanya...Tidak mau lagi...' Batinnya mengingat kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yunho sampai pertemuan terakhir yang begitu menakutkan menurutnya.

"Dasar egois. Benar-benar...egois tidak akan kubiarkan siapa pun memperlakukan aku seperti itu lagi." Tekadnya dengan tatapan yang begitu yakin. Hyunjoong terdiam ketika mendengar tekad yang di ucapkan adiknya itu.

.

.

.

Namun keesokkan harinya...

"Uwa..."

"Apa itu...!" Ucap orang-orang di sekitar rumah keluarga Kim saat Jaejoong keluar dari rumahnya.

Ia terkejut ketika lelaki yang di bencinya itu kini berdiri menatap lurus ke arahnya dengan membawa para pengawal dan mobil _limosin_-nya di depan pagar rumahnya.

Ternyata Raja Roinne, U-know Yunho I'd Aregarte III, mendadak muncul didepan rumahnya...

...untuk melamarnya.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

_**Gygit93, **__**10**____**Februari**__** 2014**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : 100% Perfect Girl ****(Remake)**

**Pairing : Yunjae**

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : M**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini adalah karya fiksi hanya karangan semata. Tokoh-tokoh yang digunakan bukanlah milikku, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong jadi milikku, keke. Jika ada kesamaan dalam penulisan, tempat atau apapun mohon di maafkan karena itu hanya ketidak sengajaan semata.**

**Warning : GS , OOC, Mature, TYPO, GAK JELAS, MEMBOSANKAN, etc. Aku masih pemula dalam menulis FF jadi untuk chingu-chingu yang sudah berpengalaman tolong bantuan, saran, maupun kritikkannya yang membangun agar bisa mengembangkan tulisanku menjadi lebih baik.**

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**Summary : **

Disuatu pagi yang cerah dibulan april, disebuah jalan kecil di daerah harajuku, aku berpapasan dengan seorang "100 % perfect girl"

**U-know Yunho, **Namja dari negeri asing yang hampir memiliki segalanya : wajah tampan, tubuh memesona, harta berlimpah, otak cemerlang, dan kekuasaan. Namja yang menolak untuk jatuh cinta.

**Kim Jaejoong,** Siswi SMA yang biasa-biasa saja, tidak terlalu pintar, tidak jago melukis. Gadis remaja yang belum pernah mengenal cinta.

Apakah yang akan terjadi bila benang merah takdir mempertemukan keduannya?

Kisah cinta pertama yang begitu kuat menggelora pun dimulai...!

.

.

.

**Previous Chapter ****3**** :**

Namun keesokkan harinya...

"Uwa..."

"Apa itu...!" Ucap orang-orang di sekitar rumah keluarga Kim saat Jaejoong keluar dari rumahnya.

Ia terkejut ketika lelaki yang di bencinya itu kini berdiri menatap lurus ke arahnya dengan membawa para pengawal dan mobil limosinnya di depan pagar rumahnya.

Ternyata Raja Roinne, U-know Yunho I'd Aregarte III, mendadak muncul didepan rumahnya...

...untuk melamarnya.

.

.

.

**-Chapter 4-**

.

.

.

Jaejoong mematung di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia sungguh tidak percaya, lelaki yang ingin di lupakan dan di bencinya itu kini malah berdiri di depan rumahnya dan menatapnya dengan sorot mata musangnya yang tajam. Orang-orang di sekitar rumahnya pun mulai ramai berdatangan dan berkerumun di depan rumahnya, mereka penasaran siapa lelaki berseragam satuan militer berwarna hitam dengan badge dan bintang kebanggaan bak seorang panglima tertinggi dalam kemiliteran yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan rumah keluarga Kim dengan membawa banyak pengawal dan sebuah mobil limosin. Jaejoong yang tidak ingin keributan itu semakin bertambah ramai, langsung membawa Yunho ke halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Kau mikir apa, sih?" Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada tinggi.

"Kau belum jawab." Ujar Yunho tidak peduli sambil melipat tanganya di atas dada bidangnya itu.

"Yunho! Kau sudah gila. Kita baru saja bertemu, kan..."

"Bagiku itu sudah cukup. Tidak, ini malah terlalu lama."

"Kau ini suka bertindak seenaknya. Kemarin malam juga begitu...mana bisa aku percaya!"

"Percayalah. Pertama! Kalau hanya ingin tidur denganmu, aku tidak akan serumit itu."

"Serumit itu...?"

"Gugup seperti anak kecil, memilih sendiri hadiah untukmu, cemas dengan pendapatmu tentangku...juga tidak bisa tidur karena kau. Kau wanita pertama yang membuatku gelisah seperti ini. Banyak wanita yang datang medekatiku, seperti Ahra. Aku bisa memeluk mereka kapan pun aku mau."

"Dasar _playboy_!" Sinis Jaejoong mendelikan matanya.

"Eh...? Ah...tidak usah bahas masa lalu bodoh itu. Haha…" Gugup Yunho, saat tidak sengaja mengatakan masa lalunya.

"Alasan kedua! Malam itu, saat menyuruhmu pergi...itu karena entah apa yang akan kulakukan kalau terus berduaan seperti itu. Ta...tapi tenang saja, tidak akan kuulangi. Kau tidak tahu betapa menyesalnya aku. Belum pernah kubenci diriku sendiri seperti ini." Lirih Yunho sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Kalau melamarku karena merasa bersalah, lupakan saja! Pernikahan bukan hal main-main..." Balas Jaejoong cepat sambil memalingkan kepalanya.

"Alasan ketiga...tolong dengarkan sampai selesai ini alasan terpenting..." Ucap Yunho sambil memejamkan matanya sesaat kemudian, membukanya kembali dan menatap mata indah Jaejoong dengan serius.

"Bagiku, kau adalah _100% Perfect Girl__._"

"_100% Perfect Girl?_" Tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti.

"Kini aku paham arti _**'100% Perfect Girl'**_ bagi seorang lelaki. Sangat paham..." Lirih Yunho dengan senyum tulus.

Blush

"Tapi aku jauh sekali dari _100% Perfect Girl_, aku biasa saja, tidak tinggi, tidak cantik..." Ujar Jaejoong malu sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang memanas mendengar pengakuan Yunho.

"Bukan ingin kubandingkan dengan orang lain. Kau cantik karena dirimu. Setelah bertemu denganmu, aku tidak bisa mengingat kecantikan wanita lain. Bagiku, kaulah standar segalanya dari seorang wanita."

Jaejoong tersentak matanya berkaca-kaca, ia tidak menyangka Yunho akan mengungkapkan perasaanya dengan tulus dan sungguh-sungguh seperti itu padanya. Tapi, entah mengapa hatinya selalu menyangkal perasaan sukanya pada lelaki itu.

"Yunho, aku...tidak bisa menikah denganmu." Lirihnya dengan airmata yang mengalir membasahi kedua pipi putihnya.

"Kau berasal dari dunia yang sangat berbeda denganku. Kalau sekarang, aku masih bisa kembali pada diriku sebelum bertemu denganmu. Pernikahan bukan perkara mudah. Aku tidak bisa menghadapinya."

"Tidak bisa menghadapi apa?"

"Kau!"

"Aku? Kenapa dengan aku?"

"Niat dan keinginanmu sangat kuat! Selama ini kau selalu mendapatkan segala keinginanmu, kan? Kau tipe orang yang tidak akan membiarkan apapun menghalangi langkahmu. Segala penghalang akan kau hancurkan! Termasuk aku..."

"Aku tidak percaya kau bicara seperti itu...siapa sebenarnya yang menghancurkan? Siapa sebenarnya yang lebih kuat? Siapa sebenarnya yang memegang kuasa? Siapa sebenarnya yang akan terluka...? Kau sungguh tidak tahu!" Potong Yunho tidak terima dengan pendapat Jaejoong tentang dirinya.

"Tidak! Kau tidak akan terluka olehku. Kau hanya bicara dengan emosimu tapi, entah kapan emosimu itu akan mereda. Emosi membutakan mata, masa depan kita tidak pasti."

"Aku sudah melamarmu kau butuh kepastian apalagi? Atau, kau tidak dapat memaafkan perbuatanku waktu itu...? Jujur saja. Kau benci padaku, kan...kau mengutukku, kan...!"

"Tidak! Aku menyukaimu!" Jaejoong menutup mulutnya ketika tidak sengaja ia mengungkapkan perasaan sukanya yang selalu ia sangkal pada Yunho. Namun, kemudian ia melepaskan telapak tangannya itu dan memandang Yunho dengan sendu.

"Ah...aku...menyukaimu. Kau seperti pangeran yang keluar dari mimpiku. Bukan hanya dari mimpiku...kau juga terlalu sempurna. Setiap wanita pasti akan tergila-gila padamu tapi, itu bukan cinta...aku menyukaimu...tapi kalau hanya karena wajah, talenta, dan kedudukanmu, itu bukan cinta sejati, sama sekali bukan cinta...! Kau harus menikahi wanita yang benar-benar kau cintai." Lirih Jaejoong dengan pandangan mata kosong dan airmata yang tidak berhenti mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu, dan Yunho sangat terpukul atas penolakan Jaejoong terhadap lamarannya. Selama beberapa hari ini ia terus mengurung diri di dalam kamar hotelnya, tidak mau makan, bahkan tidak mau bicara pada siapapun membuat Yoochun semakin khawatir saja.

"_Yang mulia_...bersemangatlah masih ada banyak wanita di dunia." Ujar Yoochun yang mulai putus asa sambil terus saja mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Yunho sejak 30 menit yang lalu, ia sangat mencemaskan keadaan Yunho yang tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya selama beberapa hari ini tapi, apa daya usahanya itu tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali, jangankan membuka pintu menggubris panggilannya pun tidak.

"_Yang mulia_..."

Dak

"Bagus sekali kerjamu." Ujar seorang anak lelaki berambut jamur sambil melipat kedua tangannya dengan angkuh.

"Ta...Taemin! Kenapa ada di sini? Kau jarang meninggalkan istana, kan?" Kaget Yoochun begitu melihat Taemin, di ambang pintu masuk kamar hotel.

"Aku kepala pelayan keluarga Id'Aregarte. Tugasku adalah memastikan segala kebutuhan yang mulia terpenuhi, jika terjadi sesuatu dengan yang mulia, bukan hanya ke luar negeri ke luar angkasa pun aku akan terbang." Ujar Taemin sambil berjalan menghampiri Yoochun yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Yunho, dengan raut wajah syok melihatnya berada di Korea. Ia menghentikan langkahnya begitu jaraknya dan Yoochun sudah dekat, kemudian mendongakan kepalanya ke atas karena memang tubuhnya lebih pendek dari Yoochun lalu, memandang Yoochun dengan tajam.

Plak

"Kudengar yang mulia tidak makan selama beberapa hari, aku akan sangat malu pada leluhurku kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan _Y__ang __M__ulia_." Taemin melenggang pergi begitu saja tanpa dosa setelah menampar pipi Yoochun tiba-tiba kemudian, mendorong namja berjidat lebar itu agar menyingkir dari depan pintu kamar Yunho. Sementara Yoochun, menatap Taemin _cengo_, sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang perih karena tamparan namja berambut jamur itu yang cukup keras.

Klek

Dengan sangat pelan Taemin membuka pintu di depannya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"_Yang mulia,_ Taemin datang..." Ujar Taemin begitu menginjakan kakinya di lantai kamar Yunho. Tapi kemudian, Ia memembelalakan matanya lalu, dengan perlahan dan kaki gemetar ia mundur kembali ke belakang, dibiarkannya pintu itu terbuka memperlihatkan keadaan Yunho di dalam kamar sana, lalu dengan cepat ia memutar tubuhnya ke belakang menghadap Yoochun yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"DASAR TIDAK BERGUNA! _IDIOT!_ BISANYA HANYA NGOMONG SAJA!"

"Tae...Tae...Taemin!" Sontak Yoochun kaget dengan teriakan dan makian yang Taemin lontarkan tiba-tiba padanya.

"KAU KASIH SARAN APA PADA YANG MULIA, HAH... RAJAKU YANG PERKASA, ELEGAN, TENANG, BERKELAS, KEREN, SEMPURNA, DAN SEKSI JADI LECEK BEGITU...!" Teriaknya histeris sambil menunjuk Yunho yang terlihat tidak terurus karena terus mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya selama beberapa hari ini.

"KUPIKIR KAU SEKERTARIS RAJA. KAMI PERCAYAKAN YANG MULIA KEPADAMU SAAT BELIAU MENINGGALKAN ISTANA!"

JREK

"Aduhhh!" Yoochun meringis kesakitan saat Taemin menginjak kakinya tiba-tiba.

"MAKAN GAJI BUTA!"

BUGH

Kali ini kaki Taemin menendang lutut Yoochun dengan keras.

"A...ampun!" Rintih Yoochun kesakitan.

"PARASIT NASI!"

"Ampun jangan tendang yang itu!" Sontak Yoochun cepat ketika Taemin mengangkat sebelah kakinya bersiap untuk menendang benda pusakanya yang sangat berharga itu.

Taemin menghentikan aksinya menganiaya Yoochun yang terlihat sudah menyerah padanya. Namja berjidat lebar itu mengusap-usap lututnya yang sakit akibat tendangan kakinya. Ia kemudian menatap mata Yoochun dengan garang.

"Meski punya gelar 3 Doktor. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk urusan cinta. Memangnya aku harus berbuat apa kalau perempuan bodoh itu menolak lamaran _Y__ang __M__ulia_?" Kata Yoochun ketika melihat tatapan mengintimidasi yang Taemin tujukan padanya.

"Menolak lamaran _Y__ang __M__ulia?_" Gumam Taemin terkejut begitu mendengar ucapan Yoochun.

"Berani sekali dia menolak pria lajang paling di cari di Eropa dan calon suami nomor satu di antara nomor satu...? perempuan itu sudah gila?!" Ujarnya emosi sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kesal.

"Yang melamar juga sinting, sih." Gumam Yoochun sangat pelan agar tidak terdengar Taemin yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"_Oke, oke. _Akan kubereskan masalah ini. Park Yoochun, _playboy_ terhebat se-Eropa ini, akan mengajarkan teknik rahasia dari pengalaman betahun-tahun."

Taemin membalikan tubuhnya ketika mendengar ucapan Yoochun yang menjijikan menurutnya.

"_Playboy_ terhebat se-Eropa apanya! Kau kan hanya penghibur wanita-wanita yang tidak berhasil mendapatkan perhatian _Y__ang __M__ulia_."

"Menyedihkan..." Ujar Top menambahkan yang entah datang dari mana.

Yoochun mendengus lalu tanpa memerdulikan Taemin dan Top, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Yunho.

Blak

Pintu yang tadi hanya terbuka sedikit itu, kini terbuka dengan lebar oleh Yoochun. Dengan semangat ia melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Yunho yang tengah duduk diam di sebuah kursi kayu sambil menunduk kan kepalanya. Ketika sudah dekat ia menghentikan langkahnya di samping Yunho kemudian membungkuk kan tubuhnya sedikit agar sejajar dengan telinga Yunho.

"Tidak ada perempuan yang tidak suka uang. Dia masih remaja, belum tahu apa-apa. Nanti dia pasti akan sadar kalau _Y__ang __M__ulia_ adalah _Jackpot_. Pertama, rebut hati keluarga dan orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan uang! Yang mulia harus sabar. Dekati dia pelan-pelan, lalu terkam di saat yang tepat."

Ctik

Urat kemarahan Yunho muncul begitu Yoochun selesai mengucapkan idenya yang tidak bermutu sama sekali. Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, memandang Yoochun dengan tajam.

"Akan kuberi tahu detailnya." Lanjut Yoochun dengan mata yang berbinar-binar saat Yunho meresponnya, ia senang karena ternyata usul yang ia berikan mungkin akan Yunho terima. Tidak tahu saja kau Park Yoochun jika Yunho saat ini tengah menahan emosinya karena usul yang kau ucapkan itu tidak masuk akal sama sekali.

Bruk

"Pfffttt" Taemin menahan tawanya begitu melihat jidat lebar Yoochun membentur lantai dengan cukup keras, setelah di tendang keluar dari dalam kamar oleh Yunho.

"Jangan tertawa, bocah!" Ucap Yoochun kesal.

"Siapa yang tertawa?"

Tanpa memerdulikan pertengkaran Yoochun dan Taemin yang tidak akan ada habisnya, Top kemudian masuk ke kamar Yunho. Lalu, sama seperti yang dilakukan Yoochun begitu masuk ia langsung meghampiri Yunho yang sedang duduk di kursi kayu kemudian membungkuk kan badannya dan berbisik di telinga Yunho.

"Akan kuculik dia." Yunho langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada Top, merespon dengan cepat bisikan Top.

"Berikan saja perintah! Akan segera kulaksanakan dengan cermat dan bersih. Setelah itu, kita kurung sampai dia tunduk pada yang mulia! Semuanya pasti beres."

Bruk

Yoochun dan Taemin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, ketika melihat Top lebih cepat dari Yoochun yang juga di tendang keluar oleh Yunho dari kamarnya.

"A...apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Taemin sambil menahan tawanya.

"Top, kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Yoochun penasaran.

Top menghampiri kedua namja yang sering bertengkar itu, kemudian menceritakan apa yang ia usulkan pada Yunho tadi dengan wajah polos dan tidak bersalah. Selesai Top bercerita Yoochun dan Taemin lalu berpandangan lalu tanpa aba-aba mereka berdua dengan kompak langsung memukuli Top dengan membabi buta.

JREK JREK JREK

"OTAK AMUBA! MENTAL KRIMINAL!" Maki Taemin sambil menginjak-injak Top yang sudah tak berdaya di atas lantai.

DUK DUK DUK

"ISI KEPALAMU HANYA OTOT SEMUA, YA! DASAR OTAK BUSA!" Teriak Yoochun sambil memukul kepala Top dengan vas bunga yang untungnya terbuat dari kayu.

Yah, Begitulah jika mereka sudah bersama sifat mereka yang aneh, konyol, dan kekanak-kanakan pasti akan muncul namun bagaimanapun, ketiga orang ini adalah orang-orang elite yang membantu Raja U-know Yunho III.

Pertama Park Yoochun, seperti yang telah diketahui, adalah sekretaris Yunho. Dialah sosok yang membawahi sekitar 20 sekretaris kerajaan dan bertanggung jawab langsung kepada Yunho. Namun, tugasnya yang terpenting adalah menjadi kepala agensi _Intelijen_ Kerajaan _Roinne, RRIA (Roinne Royal Intelligence Agency)_, karena intelijen merupakan nyawa kerajaan kecil ini, RRIA tumbuh menjadi salah satu agensi rahasia dengan standar terbaik di dunia, yang bekerja sama dengan agensi-agensi terkenal di dunia.

Kemudian Lee Taemin, bertugas mengawasi seluruh urusan rumah tangga di istana Id'Aregarte. Meski baru beusia 12 tahun, dia memiliki IQ 180 dan memperoleh gelar doktor dari Universitas Harvard. Dia bisa saja mencari pekerjaan lain tetapi, kerena keluarganya telah melayani keluarga Id'Aregarte selama beberapa generasi, dia pun kembali ke negerinya untuk melanjutkan tradisi keluarga.

Dan yang terakhir Choi Seunghyun atau biasa di panggil Top, adalah kepala pengawal Yunho sekaligus komandan Pasukan _Violet_. Kerajaan kecil Roinne hanya memiliki kepolisian dan tidak memiliki angkatan perang. Namun, pasukan pengawal kerajaan yang berada langsung di bawah komando keluarga kerajaan Roinne, merupakan pasukan khusus yang dibentuk melalui latihan sangat keras hingga membuat satu anggota pasukan setara dengan seratus tentara. Pasukan ini sebenarnya memiliki nama resmi tetapi, karena terdapat simbol berwarna ungu di lengan baju seragam mereka, akhirnya mereka lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Pasukan _Violet_.

Setelah puas menganiaya Top dengan brutal tadi, kini ketiga orang itu duduk termenung memikirkan cara untuk membuat Yunho kembali seperti semula. Namun, tiba-tiba Taemin bangkit dari sofa lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari yang menyimpan khusus buku telepon di ruang tengah itu.

Brukkk

Ia menyimpan bertumpuk-tumpuk buku telepon pada meja dengan asal kemudian, duduk pada kursi yang tersedia di depan meja kayu itu dan mulai membuka salah satu buku itu.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Yoochun bingung.

"Cari jalan keluar, jalan keluar! Aku tidak hanya bertanggung jawab atas kondisi fisik yang mulia, tetapi juga kondisi mentalnya. Membiarkan yang mulia patah hati atau sakit cinta seperti itu sama saja dengan menelantarkan tugasku" Jawabnya sambil membaca buku di depannya. Matanya berbinar-binar ketika menemukan nomor yang ia cari kemudian langsung menyambar telepon yang berada di sisi meja itu.

"Halo? Dr. Cole, _psikolog_? Soal penelitian tentang _psikoanalisis_ pikiran wanita... "

"Halo? _Miss_ Benson, pengarang buku 'Pria-pria sukses dalam percintaan' "

Setelah menghubungi orang-orang yang tidak penting sama sekali Taemin lalu menutup teleponnya dengan perasaan senang tanpa menghiraukan Yoochun yang menatapnya iritasi.

"Kau pikir sampah-sampah seperti itu bisa membantu kita?!"

"Hah...memangnya kau bisa?" Balas Taemin acuh.

"Bocah sombong!"

"Om-om tidak berguna! Jidat lebar!" Ejek Taemin tidak mau kalah.

'Kita culik saja beres, deh...'Batin Top saat melihat perdebatan Yoochun dan Taemin yang sudah biasa.

Cklek

"Maaf, sudah membuat kalian khawatir."

"_Yang mulia!_" Seru mereka bertiga kompak saat melihat Yunho di ambang pintu kamarnya dengan senyuman yang terbentuk di bibir bentuk hatinya, setelah beberapa hari yang lalu tidak di tunjukannya pada mereka.

"Jangan cemas, aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Yang jelas," Yunho menghentikan ucapannya lalu, melepaskan sebuah cincin yang tersemat di jari kelingking kirinya.

"Masalah ini harus kuselesaikan sendiri." Ujarnya melanjutkan sambil menggenggam cincin yang sudah ia lepas.

Yunho lalu melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke dalam kamarnya namun, sebelum masuk ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu, menolehkan kepalanya pada ketiga orang itu.

"Karena kalian bertiga sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan untuk urusan seperti ini." Katanya kemudian masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terlihat melamun, ia tidak memerhatikan guru yang tengah mengajar di depan kelasnya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

'Hari ini yang berlalu dengan damai seperti biasanya terasa seperti sebuah kebohongan. Kalau kupikirkan lagi rasanya ingin pingsan. Bagaimana aku bisa bicara selancang itu? Tapi yang kukatakan itu bukan sebuah kebohongan. Itulah kejujuranku kepadanya..." Batinnya.

Kriiinggggg

Tiba-tiba bel tanda istirahat berbunyi menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya.

'Padahal bisa jadi ratu nyesal, deh. Ah, aku benci diriku yang begini.' Ujarnya dalam hati setelah ia pikir-pikir.

"Jae! Ayo kita makan di kantin." Ajak Heechul lalu, tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Jaejoong ia langsung menyeret Jaejoong keluar dari kelas menuju kantin yang berada di gedung depan.

"Makan _ddokbokki_, yuk!" Ujar Heechul saat mereka baru saja keluar dari pintu kaca gedung kelasnya menuju gedung di depannya di mana kantin berada.

"Ah, aku..."

"Eh...? Apa itu?"

Kata-kata yang Jaejoong hendak ucapkan terpotong oleh seruan seseorang yang tiba-tiba kemudian, membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada suatu objek di bawah tangga yang mengundang perhatian mereka. Mereka lalu, berbondong-bondong turun dari tangga untuk melihat objek itu dari dekat agar terlihat jelas.

"Uwa!"

"Wow..."

"Si...siapa itu?"

"Sedang syuting, ya?"

"Keren...!"

"Banyak sekali..."

Deg

Jaejoong terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia seperti Deja vu ketika matanya menangkap sesosok lelaki bermata musang yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih, dan kali ini ia datang sendiri tanpa pengawalnya tengah menatapnya dengan senyum yang terukir di bibir hatinya. Kedua lengan lelaki itu di masuk kan ke dalam saku celananya sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sisi mobil ferari putih yang di dalamnya di penuhi kelopak bunga mawar putih, kemudian di sekitar lelaki itu juga bersebaran bertangkai-tangkai bunga warna-warni berbeda jenis dengan sangat cantik.

"Siapa lelaki super tampan itu?"

"Keren! Super keren!"

"Wuah...pemandangan indah, minggir mau lihat!"

"Kyaa! mau apa lelaki kaya seperti dia datang ke sekolah kita?"

"HOT!"

Gumam anak-anak perempuan di sekolah itu penasaran.

"Dia datang untuk menemuiku." Lirih Jaejoong.

"APA?" Kaget Heechul dengan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Dia orang asing yang pernah kuceritakan." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Se...setampan itu? Bukan _Ahjusshi_ botak?"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang dia _Ahjusshi_, hanya bilang lebih tua dariku."

"Kok lelaki setampan itu mau denganmu! Mustahil!" Ujarnya masih tidak percaya jika orang asing yang sering Jaejoong ceritakan itu ternyata sangat tampan dan masih muda, bukan _Ahjusshi_ botak seperti bayangannya selama ini.

"Kok mustahil?" Gerutu Jaejoong kesal lalu, tanpa menghiraukan Heechul ia menggerakan kakinya menuruni tangga menghampiri lelaki itu.

Melihat Jaejoong yang mulai berjalan menuruni tangga, Yunho kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga berlawanan dengan Jaejoong.

Tap

Mereka menghentikan langkah kaki mereka bersamaan, menyisakan dua anak tangga di tengah-tengah mereka, memberi sedikit jarak di antara mereka.

"Sandiwara apa lagi ini?" Ujar Jaejoong dingin.

Yunho tidak membalas ucapan Jaejoong yang terkesan dingin itu padanya. Ia malah menatap mata Jaejoong dengan tajam dan intens membuat wajah Jaejoong memanas kemudian berubah merah karena malu di tatap seperti itu oleh Yunho.

Grep

Cup...

Jaejoong membulatkan mata doenya, saat Yunho memeluk pinggang rampingnya kemudian menarik kepalanya mempertemukan bibir merah ranumnya dengan bibir hati Yunho di hadapan semua orang yang berada di sana.

"Waa..."

"Kyaa!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah...?! Kelas berapa, hah?!" Teriak seorang guru ketika melihat adegan yang tidak pantas di lakukan seorang murid di lingkungan sekolah.

"Yun..." Lirih Jaejoong saat Yunho mulai melumat bibir bawahnya dengan pelan.

Dengan enggan Yunho terpaksa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka tanpa melepaskan tangannya di kedua pipi Jaejoong. Yunho menatap mata besar Jaejoong yang sangat indah itu dengan teduh kemudian mengelus pipi sehalus kain sutera dan seputih salju itu dengan lembut.

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku bersikap seenaknya padamu, ini juga yang terakhir aku meminta jawabanmu." Ia menghembuskan napasnya berharap kegugupan yang di alaminya sekarang sedikit berkurang.

"Ti...tidak apa kalau belum mencintaiku, tapi aku butuh jawaban agar aku bisa menenangkan hatiku yang menggelora dan dapat bertahan dari perasaan yang menyesakkan ini. Ya, semacam janji bahwa suatu hari nanti kau akan percaya pada hatiku dan percaya pada emosi hatimu lalu, setelah keraguanmu terhapus, ketika kau bersedian menerimaku dalam hidupmu. Kau akan menjadi wanitaku. Janji semacam itu...karena itu jadilah tunanganku Jae." Ucap Yunho dengan kesungguhan yang terpancar di kedua mata musangnya.

"Namun...andai tetap tidak bisa andai hatimu tidak dapat berpaling kepada hatiku sekeras apapun kau berusaha, aku akan melepaskanmu. Meski...meski itu akan membuatku merasa ingin mati..." Lirihnya dengan suara bergetar.

Yunho kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan gemetarnya itu dengan erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Hatinya saat ini tidak tenang menunggu jawaban dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya ia tersentak ketika melihat tubuh Yunho yang gemetar di depannya, membuat mata doenya kini berkaca-kaca ingin menangis begitu melihat sorot mata Yunho yang memancarkan kesedihan saat lelaki bermata musang itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata doenya dengan sendu.

'Apakah aku pantas menyiksanya seperti ini? Apa aku pantas mencurigai dan menguji lelaki yang menatapku dengan mata seperti ini...?

Kenapa aku takut terluka dan meragukan perasaanku sendiri. Padahal aku tidak punya keberanian sama sekali, tapi dia masih mengatakan ingin membahagiakanku.

Apakah tempat perlindungan kecilku segitu berharganya hingga aku menolak uluran tangan lelaki ini?

Tidak! Aku tidak mau lelaki yang begitu menginginkanku ini menatapku dengan mata penuh kesedihan.

Tidak...

Aku...'

"U-know Yunho Id'Aregarte. Ya...aku bersedia menjadi tunanganmu." Jawab Jaejoong akhirnya dengan airmata kebahagiaan.

Tanpa memerdulikan berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang sedari tadi masih memerhatikan mereka, Yunho langsung merengkuh pinggang kecil Jaejoong lalu mengangkatnya dengan tinggi dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong yang juga tengah tersenyum padanya. Hatinya lega akhirnya Jaejoong menerimanya walaupun hanya menjadi tunangannya saja, asalkan Jaejoong berada di sampingnya ia sudah sangat bahagia.

Setelah menurunkan Jaejoong Yunho kemudian merogoh saku celananya lalu menyematkan sebuah cincin di jari manis Jaejoong.

"Lho, cincin ini?" Kaget Jaejoong ketika melihat cincin yang pernah di lihatnya kini tersemat di jari manis kirinya.

"Ingat? Ini cincin yang kujatuhkan di lobi hotel, lalu kau ambil dan menyerahkannya padaku." Ucap Yunho mengingatkan Jaejoong.

"Ah, iya itu pertemuan pertama kita, kan."

"Cincin ini peninggalan mendiang ibuku. Diwariskan turun-temurun, tetapi selalu kupakai di kelingkingku untuk mengenang mendiang ibu. Kupikir aku takkan pernah memberikan cincin itu kepada siapa pun tetapi, sekarang berbeda. Terima kasih telah bersedia menerima cincin ini." Ujar Yunho, sambil mencium kening Jaejoong sayang.

.

.

.

**3 tahun kemudian**

CTARRR

Di sebuah kamar yang gelap tanpa ada penerangan apapun namun, saat petir menyambar di atas lantai kamar itu akan terlihat seorang lelaki yang tengah menyetubuhi seorang wanita di bawahnya dengan sangat kasar. Tanpa rasa lelah sedikit pun lelaki itu terus menggerakan miliknya di dalam kewanitaan itu dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi dan brutal.

"KAU MILIKKU...KAU MILIKKU...!" Teriak lelaki itu terus-menerus di sela-sela kegiatannya.

"Ukh..." Kewanitaannya terasa sangat perih, sesak, dan penuh oleh kejantanan besar dan panjang milik lelaki di atasnya itu.

"HANYA AKU YANG BOLEH MEMILIKIMU!" Teriaknya semakin histeris saat melihat airmata di kedua mata doe itu terus mengalir sambil menatap mata musangnya dengan takut.

'Sudah berakhir tidak bisa kuubah lagi. Aku telah kehilanganmu untuk selamanya.' Batinnya. Sungguh saat ini ia tidak mengenal sosok lelaki di hadapannya itu lagi...

CTARRR

"KAU MILIKKU!"

"Yun!" Pekik wanita itu kesakitan ketika payudara kanannya di remas dengan erat dan nippel pada payudara kirinya di gigit dengan gemas oleh lelaki bermata musang itu. Tanpa menghiraukan pekikan wanita di bawahnya itu, ia kemudian memasukkan kedua jarinya ke dalam lubang kewanitaan yang masih terisi kenjantanannya itu.

"Yun...ho..." Wanita itu merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di lubang kewanitaannya saat lelaki itu menggerakan kedua jarinya dan kejantannya bersamaan dengan membabi buta.

"TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU PERGI DARIKU! LEBIH BAIK KUBUNUH!" Lelaki berkulit tan itu tiba-tiba melepaskan kedua jarinya pada lubang kewanitaan wanita itu, lalu kemudian ia mencekik leher wanita itu dengan erat.

'Hidup tanpamu adalah neraka, tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur hancur. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Akan segera kuakhiri. Walau dengan cara begini, aku harus memilikimu. Lalu, aku akan bersatu denganmu selamanya.' Batin lelaki itu mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada leher wanita di bawahnya itu.

"AAAAAAHHH"

"KYAAA...!"

Jaejoong terperanjat bangun dari tidurnya, ia mengatur napasnya yang memburu akibat terbangun dengan tiba-tiba dari mimpi buruknya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar ia kemudian menyentuh leher putihnya yang terasa sesak seperti masih merasakan cengkraman tangan kekar itu di lehernya.

"Mimpi buruk, ya..." Gumamnya.

'Aku tidak ingat apa mimpiku. Mimpi buruk...? Ya, pasti mimpi buruk aku masih berkeringat dingin dan merinding. Tapi mimpi apa? Dadaku seperti tertusuk dan rasanya begitu pedih ini melebihi rasa takut...' Benaknya, tapi kemudian dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya berharap rasa yang melibihi rasa takut itu hilang.

Jaejoong menyibakkan selimutnya kesamping lalu, bejalan ke arah jendela di dalam kamarnya itu. Ia melihat dengan jelas pemandangan kota Seoul yang terlihat cerah pada pagi hari ini.

"Pasti karena aku terlalu tegang."

"Akhirnya, hari pertunanganku tiba." Ujarnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya meggeliatkan tubuhnya.

Saat ini, Jaejoong sedang berada di _Incheon International Airpot_ menunggu kedatangan Yunho tepat di pinggir lapangan Airpot di mana pesawat mendarat. Selang beberapa menit kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman begitu sebuah pesawat pribadi milik Raja Roinne mendarat di depannnya.

"Yunho!" Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya riang saat mata doenya menangkap sesosok lelaki bertubuh tegap yang di tunggunya, keluar dengan tergesa-gesa dari pintu pesawat itu untuk menghampirinya.

Grep

Begitu jaraknya dengan Jaejoong sudah dekat, Yunho kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil Jaejoong _posesif_.

"Ah, syukurlah...kangennya...!" Ucapnya sambil menutup mata musangnya, merasakan harum vanila yang menguar dari tubuh dan rambut Jaejoong sangat sangat di sukainya itu. Setelah cukup lama berpelukan, ia lalu menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dari Jaejoong, dan tanpa melepas rengkuhan tangannya di pinggang ramping itu kemudian, ia memandang mata bulat Jaejoong dengan penuh kerinduan.

Mata doe Jaejoong membulat saat melihat kain kasa dengan sedikit noda darah menempel di dahi kanan Yunho.

"Yunho, kenapa dahimu?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Ah, tidak apa hanya lecet." Jawab Yunho dengan senyum agar Jaejoong tidak mengkhawatirkannya.

"Lecet kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi tidak puas dengan jawaban Yunho.

"Di istana ada yang berusaha membunuhku, saat aku hendak naik ke pesawat seorang wanita tewas tertembak. Wanita yang kukenal. Tenang ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, kok." Ujarnya saat melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang semakin mencemaskannya.

"Itu lebih seram lagi, kan..." Timpal Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas memandang Yunho dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Mereka berpandangan untuk sesaat hingga kemudian tanpa di duga oleh Yunho, kristal-krastal bening dari mata doe yang sangat di sukainya itu perlahan-lahan mengalir keluar.

"Kau hampir saja mati...!" Isak Jaejoong menangis. Yunho yang tidak tahan melihat Jaejoong menangis karena dirinya kemudian merengkuh Jaejoong ke dalam dekapan hangatnya dengan erat.

"Sstt, tenanglah. Aku baik-baik saja." Ujar Yunho sambil mengusap-usap bahu Jaejoong memberi ketenangan.

'Saat itu aku tidak tahu, jika peristiwa itu merupakan pertanda hadirnya awan gelap yang membayangi takdir kami berdua.'

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong semakin erat dan begitu sangat _posesif_.

.

.

.

"Minggir, minggir! Yunho, di mana kau?!" Teriak seorang wanita bersuara lumba-lumba yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat keributan di hotel yang di tempati Yunho.

"Tolong berhenti, yang mulia sedang bersiap-siap mohon jangan mendesak seperti ini..." Ujar seorang pengawal kewalahan menghadapi wanita berambut pirang yang sekarang menerobos masuk ke kamar hotel Yunho.

"Berisik! Mustahil Pangeran Id'Aregarte, raja Roinne akan bertunangan dengan bocah biasa yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Mana bisa aku diam saja, kan?"

"Ah, mohon tenang dulu..."

Buk

"Minggir!" Dengan tidak berperasaan wanita cantik itu mendorong pengawal yang terus menghalanginya itu dengan kasar.

"Yunho pasti sudah gila! Tidak bisa pokoknya aku tidak terima."

Brakkk

Wanita itu membuka dengan keras pintu kamar di hadapannya kemudian, melenggang masuk menghampiri seorang lelaki yang sedang mengancingkan lengan kemejanya, ia terlihat acuh dengan kehadirannya itu.

"Wah...! Kupikir kau tidak akan datang dari New York karena terlalu marah." Ujar lelaki bermata musang itu sedikit bercanda.

"SUDAH BERBUAT BODOH, MASIH PUNYA NYALI UNTUK BERCANDA, HAH...!" Teriak wanita itu marah.

"Maaf, deh!"

"Pokoknya tidak kuizinkan! Rakyat Roinne juga tidak akan menerimanya."

"Junsu!" Kaget Yunho.

"Kau sekali pun takkan kumaafkan kalau mengatai Jaejoong seperti itu." Ucap Yunho serius sambil menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Jadi, anak kecil itu juga lebih penting dariku? Begitu? Yang menjadi pasanganmu setidaknya wanita yang selevel denganku, wanita yang serasi untukmu"

"Su...aku jatuh cinta padanya, dari sekian banyak orang kaulah yang paling tahu. Betapa mustahilnya hal seperti itu bisa terjadi. Betapa luar biasanya..." Ujar Yunho dengan tulus.

Junsu tersentak, ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, begitu medengar kalimat Yunho yang begitu tulus dan sungguh-sungguh itu. Baru kali ini ia melihat Yunho yang seperti ini.

"Kau serius?" Tanyanya syok.

"Ya, sudah kutemukan…" Lirihnya dengan senyuman terukir di bibir berbentuk hatinya.

'Seseorang yang kupikir tidak mungkin ada di dunia ini...seseorang yang layak di tukar dengan nyawaku.' Ujar Yunho dalam hati.

Sementara itu, di dalam sebuah kamar yang tepat berada di sebelah kamar Yunho, beberapa orang _stylish_ yang telah selesai mendandani Jaejoong terlihat sangat puas dengan penampilan Jaejoong yang sangat cantik saat mereka membubuhkan sedikit make up pada wajah Jaejoong yang memang pada dasarnya sudah cantik jadi, mereka hanya memolesnya sedikit.

"Kyaa...cantiknya. Nona Jae, mari pakai gaunnya..." Ujar seorang stylish kagum.

"Iya."

Brakkk

Jaejoong dan beberapa stylish yang berada di dalam kamar itu terlonjak kaget saat dengan tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dengan keras, menampakan seorang wanita berambut pirang yang berjalan ke arah Jaejoong dengan pandangan tajam.

'Uwa wanita yang sangat cantik! Benar-benar menawan. Bentuk tubuhnya bagaikan mahakarya sejati...dia seperti bukan manusia, seperti sebuah patung peraga berjalan...!' Batin Jaejoong dengan pandangan kagum.

Junsu menghentikan langkahnya di depan Jaejoong yang duduk di sebuah kursi. Kemudian melipat tangannya di dada dengan angkuh sambil menatap mata bulat Jaejoong dengan tajam.

'Hah, anak ini? Anak perempuan pendek dan biasa-biasa saja ini? Dia benar-benar calon tunangan Yunho.' Ucapnya dalam hati kemudian mendudukan pantat berisinya pada kursi di belakangnya.

"Maaf...nona Jae masih harus bersiap-siap. Tolong jangan masuk begitu saja." Ucap seorang stylish takut-takut pada wanita yang terus saja memandang Jaejoong dengan tajam itu.

"Aku Junsu. Kau?" Ujarnya dingin pada Jaejoong tanpa menghiraukan stylish itu.

"Ah...aku Jae. Kim Jaejoong." Jawab Jaejoong gugup.

Pandangan Junsu kini beralih pada jari manis kiri Jaejoong yang tersemat sebuah cincin yang sangat di kenalnya.

"Cincinmu bagus sekali?" Sinisnya.

"Ah...ini cincin tunangan..." Balas Jaejoong dengan malu.

"Tunangan? Sepertinya kau masih terlalu muda?"

"Eh...yah, begitulah, haha..." Gugupnya.

"Kau mencintai lelaki itu?" Ujar Junsu tiba-tiba membuat Jaejoong terdiam.

"Tidak bisa jawab? Kau akan bertunangan dengannya, kan? Apa kau tidak kasihan padanya?" Tanya Junsu bertubi-tubi.

"A...aku hanya belum tahu. Apakah ini cinta atau bukan! Tapi ada perasaan aneh dalam diriku...perasaan yang membuatku bergairah...aku masih belum tahu perasaan apa itu, tetapi aku sangat mengerti kalau aku sangat dibutuhkan olehnya. Dia butuh aku di sisinya. Asalkan dapat membuatnya bahagia, aku bisa tersenyum bersamanya. Apakah alasanku itu masih belum cukup...?" Jawab Jaejoong pada Junsu yang tertegun mendengar pengakuan wanita di depannya dengan jujur, ia juga bisa melihat ketulusan dalam sorot mata _doe_ itu.

"Ah, aku bicara apa, sih? Di depan orang asing lagi. Haha..." Ujar Jaejoong salah tingkah. Ia menyatukan kedua tangan bergetarnya di atas pangkuannya kemudian memandang mata kucing Junsu.

"Ng...bisakah merestui kami? Rasanya mulai sekarang kami butuh keberuntungan cukup banyak. Mungkin tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, tapi aku ingin direstui hari ini. Aku yakin restumu juga akan membuat hatimu senang." Ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum pada Junsu.

Blush

Wajah Junsu memanas saat melihat senyum Jaejoong itu.

'I...imut sekali!' Batinnya, sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke samping menyembunyikan pipinya yang pasti kini terlihat memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

'Mi...mikir apa aku barusan?' Junsu lalu menghadapkan kembali wajahnya pada Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya sambil mengedip-kedipkan mata doenya dengan lucu.

'Anak bau kencur begini! Pantas saja kalau imut!' Ujarnya dalam hati kemudian memalingkan kembali wajahnya ke samping karena tidak kuat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang kini di matanya terlihat sangat imut seperti anak kelinci.

"Su. Dasar...! Sedang berbuat onar apa kau di sini?" Junsu mematung, wajahnya berubah pucat pasi saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara Yunho. Ia lalu, berlari mendekati dinding di samping pintu kamar, kemudian menyandarkan dahinya pada dinding itu.

'Dia imut karena masih kecil.'

Deg deg

'Tenang, tenang.' Ujarnya menenangkan detak jantungnya yang semakin berdetak dengan cepat saat melihat wajah imut Jaejoong barusan.

"Kau kenal?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho dengan nada heran melihat kelakuan Junsu yang menurutnya sangat aneh itu.

"Ah, ya...Putri Xiah Junsu Id'Aregarte...adik perempuanku." Jawab Yunho yang berada di ambang pintu kamar, tak jauh dari Junsu yang kini mulai sadar dari ketidakwarasannya.

"Yah...semoga kalian bisa akrab." Ujar Junsu tanpa memandang Jaejoong di belakangnya lalu, berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yunho yang berdiri mematung sambil menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

'Sepertinya adik ipar yang galak, bisa akrab tidak, ya?' Batin Jaejoong takut ketika melihat Junsu yang tidak mau menatapnya dan pergi begitu saja dari hadapannya. Sedangkan, Yunho mengerutkan keningnya heran begitu melihat sikap Junsu yang aneh tidak seperti biasanya.

Pada pukul 2 siang hari ini, di Diamond Ballroom Roinne Hotel yang baru saja didirikan di Seoul, diselenggarakan upacara pertunangan antara Raja Roinne U-know Yunho Id'Aregarte III (25 tahun) dan Kim Jaejoong (18 tahun) seorang gadis yang masih duduk dibangku kelas 3 SMA.

Tempat seremoni di sesuaikan dengan keinginan Jaejoong yang berharap pertunangan mereka dapat dilaksanakan di tanah airnya. Hanya sedikit wartawan yang diundang ke acara seremonial yang dihadiri oleh keluarga dan teman-teman dekat Jaejoong dan para bangsawan ini. Peristiwa ini membuat ketertarikan terhadap Roinne dan keluarga Id'Aregarte semakin tinggi. Ketertariakan terhadap Jaejoong, Cinderella modern abad ini, juga sangat besar. Setelah lulus SMA tahun depan, Jaejoong akan segera bertolak ke Roinne untuk melanjutkan studinya di sana dengan menggunakan hak khususnya sebagai tunangan raja. Yunho juga mengungkapkan harapannya untuk dapat segera melaksanakan upacara pernikahan di Istana Roinne.

Setelah mengungkapkan keinginannya, Yunho lalu mengambil dua gelas wine yang tersedia khusus untuknya dan Jaejoong di meja yang tertata dengan mewah di sampingnya, kemudian memberikan satu gelas wine itu pada Jaejoong dan menyuruh perempuan yang kini sudah resmi menjadi tunangannya itu untuk bersulang, sebelum meminum wine itu. Semua orang yang berada di sana kemudian bertepuk tangan saat Yunho dan Jaejoong meminum wine itu.

"Semoga hidup bahagia selamanya" Seru Heechul menitikan airmatanya, ia terharu dan ikut bahagia melihat sahabat yang di sayanginya saat ini terlihat bahagia. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Heechul, Mrs. Kim pun kini tengah menangis haru melihat anak perempuan satu-sarunya itu kini telah resmi bertunangan dengan seorang raja. Berbeda dengan Heechul dan Mrs. Kim yang ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang di rasakan Jaejoong saat ini. Kim Hyunjoong, kakak kandung Jaejoong itu justru menatap pasangan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tengah tertawa bahagia di depannya itu dengan dingin.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan dengan pancaran mata yang menyiratkan sarat akan kebahagiaan di dalam sorot mata mereka. Pelan-pelan Yunho menggerakan tangannya ke sisi wajah Jaejoong, lalu menangkup pipi Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya kemudian, dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong untuk menyatukan bibir hatinya dengan bibir cherry milik Jaejoong dengan dalam.

Plok plok plok

Semua orang yang menghadiri acara pertunangan itu bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Mereka ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari kedua pasangan itu ketika bibir hati dan bibir ranum itu menyatu.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

_**Gygit93, **__**10**____**Februari**__** 2014**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : 100% Perfect Girl ****(Remake)**

**Pairing : Yunjae**

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : M**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini adalah karya fiksi hanya karangan semata. Tokoh-tokoh yang digunakan bukanlah milikku, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong jadi milikku, keke. Jika ada kesamaan dalam penulisan, tempat atau apapun mohon di maafkan karena itu hanya ketidak sengajaan semata.**

**Warning : GS , OOC, Mature, TYPO, GAK JELAS, MEMBOSANKAN, etc. Aku masih pemula dalam menulis FF jadi untuk chingu-chingu yang sudah berpengalaman tolong bantuan, saran, maupun kritikkannya yang membangun agar bisa mengembangkan tulisanku menjadi lebih baik.**

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**Summary : **

Disuatu pagi yang cerah dibulan april, disebuah jalan kecil di daerah harajuku, aku berpapasan dengan seorang "100 % perfect girl"

**U-know Yunho, **Namja dari negeri asing yang hampir memiliki segalanya : wajah tampan, tubuh memesona, harta berlimpah, otak cemerlang, dan kekuasaan. Namja yang menolak untuk jatuh cinta.

**Kim Jaejoong,** Siswi SMA yang biasa-biasa saja, tidak terlalu pintar, tidak jago melukis. Gadis remaja yang belum pernah mengenal cinta.

Apakah yang akan terjadi bila benang merah takdir mempertemukan keduannya?

Kisah cinta pertama yang begitu kuat menggelora pun dimulai...!

.

.

.

**Previous Chapter ****4**** :**

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan dengan pancaran mata yang menyiratkan sarat akan kebahagiaan di dalam sorot mata mereka. Pelan-pelan Yunho menggerakan tangannya ke sisi wajah Jaejoong, lalu menangkup pipi Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya kemudian, dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong untuk menyatukan bibir hatinya dengan bibir cherry milik Jaejoong dengan dalam.

Plok plok plok

Semua orang yang menghadiri acara pertunangan itu bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Mereka ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari kedua pasangan itu ketika bibir hati dan bibir ranum itu menyatu.

.

.

.

**-Chapter 5-**

.

.

.

**-Jaejoong POV-**

Setelah pesta pertunanganku dan Yunho telah selesai, esoknya Yunho langsung bertolak kembali ke Roinne. Hari-hariku terasa sangat panjang setelah Yunho pergi, mungkin kerena teman-teman sudah mulai sibuk mempersiapkan diri menghadapi ujian masuk universitas, dan kehebohan kisah cinderella juga sudah memudar sekarang.

Awalnya teman-teman bersikap agak kikuk, tapi mereka cepat beradaptasi. Sekarang semuanya sudah memperlakukanku seperti dulu lagi, syukurlah aku sempat merasa agak cemas.

Sekarang aku memang masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan para pengawal yang selalu mengikutiku ke mana saja, tapi Chansung benar-benar dapat diandalkan untuk mengatasi media. Aku pasti akan sangat kesulitan seandainya Yunho tidak menugaskan Chansung untuk membantuku. Dan akhirnya, satu minggu telah berlalu. Hari ini urusan beres-beres rumah kos sudah selesai dan kami bisa pindah. Rumah barunya bagus sekali. Ibu jadi lebih tenang karena sekarang punya banyak waktu luang, tapi entah kenapa Oppa malah murung terus. Oppa tidak mau menerima bantuan biaya sekolah dari Yunho dan meneruskan kerja paruh waktunya. Apa lelaki memang begitu?

Tepat satu bulan telah berlalu, sekarang aku sedang berada di Hong Kong. Pemandangan malamnya sangat indah, dan Ibu bilang ingin jalan-jalan berdua denganku sebelum aku berangkat ke Roinne. Jika dipikir-pikir, sejak orang tuaku bercerai ketika aku masih kecil dan Ayah pergi entah kemana, Ibu tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu denganku seperti ini.

Kemarin... Ibu menangis, aku pasti tidak akan merasa sesedih ini seandainya dulu bersikap baik kepada Ibu. Ibu selalu berada di sisiku, kami memang sering bertengkar dan marah, tapi aku tidak pernah mambayangkan akan hidup jauh dari Ibu. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku sedih? Bagaimana kalau nanti aku kangen dengan Ibu?

Dan aku sangat berterima kasih pada Yunho karena sudah menolong Heechul bersekolah di luar negeri. Dia memang sangat ingin masuk jurusan Sastra Perancis. Sebenarnya aku agak takut pergi ke tempat asing, makanya aku sangat senang karena Heechul pergi bersamaku.

Seminggu lagi aku dan Yunho akan bertemu. Tapi...aku sudah tidak sabar lagi, aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Yunho.

Yunho, apa kau tahu? Tubuhmu sangat tinggi hingga bayanganmu selalu melindungiku dari terik panas matahari. Lalu, ketika ingin memandang wajahmu, aku harus menengadahkan kepalaku. Aku suka gayamu yang sedang menatap sesuatu. Aku suka saat kau alihkan tatapanmu kepadaku dengan sudut matamu. Aku suka bentuk hidungmu dan bibir hatimu saat kau tersenyum kecil ketika kau menunduk untuk menatap mataku. Jari-jari tanganmu sangat panjang. Kadang jari-jarimu terlihat begitu keras, tapi apa kau tahu? Jari-jarimu selalu terasa hangat setiap menggenggam tanganku. Saat kita tidak bersama, hal-hal kecil seperti itu selalu muncul dalam benakku. Luar biasa sekali aku bisa mengingat hal-hal kecil seperti itu.

Aku sangat merindukanmu...

Fotomu sama sekali tidak membantuku, aku ingin bertemu denganmu.

Sangat ingin bertemu...

Apa kau tidak merindukanku?

**-Jaejoong POV End-**

.

.

.

Bulan Januari tahun berikutnya, Jaejoong yang seminggu lalu sudah lulus langsung berangkat menuju Roinne menggunakan Jet pribadi milik Yunho di temani Chansung.

"Masih jauh?" Tanyanya pada Chansung. Ia mulai merasa bosan dan lelah terus duduk di kursi selama delapan jam perjalanan.

"Sudah sampai." Jawab Chansung sambil menunjuk jendela, mengisyaratkan Jaejoong agar melihat pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Wahh! Roinne benar-benar indah, walau sudah sering lihat di foto, rasanya tidak percaya bisa seelok ini. Mungkin salah satu tempat terindah di Eropa." Ujar Jaejoong terpesona saat melihat pemandangan di bawah sana yang begitu indah.

"Sebentar lagi istana Id'Aregarte akan terlihat, coba tengok ke jendela, ada juga landasan untuk Jet pribadi raja. Di tengah hutan yang terletak di atas bukit yang agak jauh dari kota itu, bangunan dari marmer putih dengan menara-menara yang menjulang tinggi itu adalah istana Id'Aregarte..." Jelas Chansung.

Tak lama kemudian, Jet yang mereka tumpangi kini mendarat di landasan khusus untuk Jet pribadi milik raja. Jaejoong yang sangat antusias dengan tergesa-gesa bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Cherry lips-nya melengkung ke atas dengan indah saat matanya menemukan sesosok lelaki bermata musang yang sangat di rindukannya berdiri di depan sana. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan merentangkan kedua tangan padanya.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi Jaejoong segera berlari menghampiri Yunho, dan menghambur memeluk tubuh lelaki itu yang terasa hangat dalam pelukannya.

Yunho membalas pelukan Jaejoong dengan erat. Ia memejamkan matanya menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong.

"Jae..."

"Jae..." Gumam Yunho pada Jaejoong yang berada dalam dekapannya. Ia menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya pada tubuh Jaejoong dan menatap mata doe Jaejoong penuh kerinduan. Tangannya lalu bergerak menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong dan mengusapnya dengan lembut membuat Jaejoong mendongkkan kepalanya dan membalas tatapan mata musangnya.

Mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, sampai kemudian Jaejoong mulai memejamkan matanya saat wajah Yunho mulai mendekat lalu mencium keningnya dalam.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di istana, Jaejoong di buat terkagum-kagum dengan interior dan desain modern yang terdapat di dalam maupun di luar istana yang sangat mewah. Ia terpana dengan keindahan di dalam istana Id'Aregarte itu.

Setelah melihat-lihat dan berkeliling sebentar di istana, Yunho kemudian membawa Jaejoong ke lantai dua salah satu sayap istana Id'Aregarte yang baru saja di renovasi untuk tempat tinggalnya. Aula istana yang bersejarah pun kini telah disulap menjadi sebuah tempat indah bagi Cinderella modern yang kini menjadi julukannya.

Tak tanggung-tanggung raja U-know Yunho Id'Aregarte III, mendatangkan para desainer interior terhebat dari London dan Paris untuk menyelesaikan proyek besar ini. Tempat ini bahkan di puji sebagai karya terbesar di dunia interior tahun ini.

"Kau akan tinggal di bangunan ini yang merupakan sayap bangunan utama istana. Status kita masih bertunangan, jadi lebih baik jika kau tinggal di bangunan terpisah. Seluruh lantai 2 sudah di siapkan untukmu. Selantai dengan kamarku di bangunan utama dan terhubung langsung lewat pintu pribadi. Jadi, kalau malam-malam merasa rindu denganku, kau bisa mampir kapan saja." Jelas Yunho sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Tidak akan." Jawab Jaejoong cepat.

"Huhu...dingin sekali." Ratap Yunho berpura-pura sedih.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah beberapa bulan ini Jaejoong tinggal di istana Id'Aregarte. Dan selama tinggal di sana ia merasa benar-benar seperti seorang putri yang setiap hari selalu dilayani oleh banyak pelayan. Tapi, entah mengapa ia justru rindu dengan kehidupannya yang dulu. Yang bebas melakukan apapun dan pergi kemana pun tanpa di buntuti oleh para pengawal setiap harinya.

Jaejoong merasa kesepian saat berada di istana, tidak ada teman yang bisa ia ajak mengobrol, pergi jalan-jalan, memasak, atau kegiatan lain yang selalu ia lakukan ketika masih tinggal di Seoul. Yunho terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga jarang meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar menemaninya. Junsu juga sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri, ia selalu pergi ke luar negeri dan jarang berada di istana, meskipun ada Taemin tetap saja, sebagai kepala pelayan ia selalu di sibukkan mengurus istana, dan itu membuatnya menjadi semakin jenuh tinggal di dalam istana.

Ia juga tidak memiliki teman di kampusnya. Mereka hanya memandangnya saja dari jauh dan selalu saja menghindarinya, saat para pengawal yang bertampang menyeramkan selalu menatap mereka dengan pandangan menyelidik ketika akan berbicara atau hanya sekedar menyapanya saja.

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari ini Yunho dan Junsu mempunyai waktu luang, dan mereka mengajak Jaejoong berenang di kolam renang yang berada di lantai satu istana Id'Aregarte. Walaupun yang berenang hanya Junsu saja karena Jaejoong tidak bisa berenang, dan Yunho yang sangat mencintai tunangannya itu, hanya duduk mengikuti Jaejoong di pinggir kolam renang.

"Tidak bisa berenang? Terus bisanya apa?" Ejek Junsu pada Jaejoong.

"Su!" Tegur Yunho pada Junsu ketika ucapan Junsu menurutnya sudah keterlaluan, sehingga membuat Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Tanpa menghiraukan teguran Yunho, Junsu langsung menceburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam, kemudian dengan sengaja mencipratkan air pada Jaejoong dan Yunho yang sedang duduk di kursi panjang, yang memang sudah tersedia di pinggir kolam.

"Ah!"

"Dia kenapa, sih...! Usil sekali." Kesal Yunho.

"Junsu sangat sayang pada kakaknya, tapi kakaknya malah memperhatikan wanita lain. Wajar kalau dia bersikap begitu...mpht..." Ucapan Jaejoong terpotong oleh bibir Yunho yang tiba-tiba membungkamnya.

Jaejoong lalu memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati sentuhan bibir basah Yunho di atas bibirnya.

'Cih...aku juga harus segera punya pacar.' Batin Junsu iri ketika melihat kedua sejoli di depannya berciuman.

"Yang Mulia." Tiba-tiba seorang pengawal datang menginterupsi kegiatan Yunjae. Yunho melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari bibir Jaejoong dengan tidak rela, lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Pengawal yang barusan memanggilnya itu kemudian mendekat dan membisikan sesuatu pada Yunho.

"Aku harus pergi. Ada panggilan mendesak." Ujar Yunho pada Jaejoong, setelah pengawalnya itu selesai berbisik.

"Hah? Bukannya hari ini luang?" Heran Jaejoong.

"Ini masalah mendadak, sepertinya aku akan bekerja sampai pagi dengan para menteri kabinet." Jelas Yunho.

"Lagi..." Lirih Jaejoong.

"Maaf." Ucap Yunho, sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang memandang kepergiannya dengan sendu.

Sore harinya karena merasa jenuh dan bosan Jaejoong memutuskan melukis di taman belakang istana.

Sebuah kanvas dengan ukuran 2x3 meter, kuas, dan berkaleng-kaleng cat sudah tersedia di depannya. Setelah memakai celemek untuk menutupi bajunya agar tidak terkena noda cat, ia kemudian mengambil sebuah kuas lalu mencelupkannya pada salah satu kaleng cat berwarna dan menggoreskan kuas yang dipegangnya di atas kanvas putih dengan hati-hati.

Kini setelah beberapa jam berkutat, kanvas putih itu telah berubah menjadi penuh dengan warna-warni dari cat yang Jaejoong goreskan sehingga menghasilkan sebuah lukisan abstrak namun terlihat indah.

Srakkk

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang begitu mendengar suara sepatu yang menginjak reremputan. "Su." Seru Jaejoong ketika melihat Junsu datang menghampirinya. "Kebetulan lewat. Bagaimana kehidupan kampusmu?" Tanya Junsu.

"Yah... Aku paham, kok. Kau selalu ditatap dengan pandangan penasaran dan penuh rasa ingin tahu, tetapi tidak ada yang berani mendekatimu, kan? Mereka memandangmu seolah kau berasal dari dunia yang berbeda." Ujar Junsu menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Jaejoong memandang Junsu bingung. "Tapi aku tidak berasal dari dunia yang berbeda."

"Kau bertunangan dengan Yunho. Foto Yunho dan fotoku selalu memenuhi koran sejak kami baru lahir. Sekarang kau juga mengalaminya, bagi orang lain kau bukan gadis remaja biasa, melainkan calon ratu Roinne. Kau sendiri yang harus merobohkan _'Dinding'_ itu. Kau mendekati mereka lebih dulu dan mengambil hati mereka."

'Begitu, ya...?' Batin Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi sepertinya akan sulit. Kau kan dibenci. Yunho itu idola di Roinne, orang setenar dia dirampas oleh bocah asing. Tidak aneh kalau banyak perempuan menusukkan jarum ke boneka voodoo-mu, kan?"

Jleb

Perkataan Junsu berhasil menusuk hati Jaejoong sehingga membuat nyalinya semakin ciut. "Haha...masa, sih?" Ujarnya disertai tawa yang dipaksakan. "Kalau kakak memilih gadis sepertiku, pasti tidak akan ada yang protes, ah...selera kakak sulit dimengerti."

"Soal itu, aku juga setuju." Junsu langsung membungkam mulutnya ketika mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, sehingga membuatnya kehilangan minat untuk mengerjai Jaejoong lagi.

"Ini karya terbarumu?" Tanya Junsu mengalihkan topik.

"Ya... Aku baru tahu kalau kau direktur seni di Stowe Gallery yang terkenal itu."

"Benar, itu sebabnya aku selalu bolak-balik New York dan Paris. Aku bahkan hampir tidak pernah tinggal di Roinne selama setahun ini. Akan kunilai karyamu dari sudut pandang propesional, aku tidak akan segan-segan, lho." Junsu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati lukisan yang baru selesai Jaejoong buat, kemudian mengamatinya dengan serius. Jantung Jaejoong berdegup dengan cepat. Ia cemas menunggu penilaian Junsu, seorang ahli seni propesional sekaligus direktur seni di Stowe Gallery yang sudah terkenal di seluruh dunia, terhadap hasil karyanya saat ini. "Ah, bagaimana?" Tanyanya cemas.

"Biasa banget!"

Jleb

Lagi-lagi ucapan Junsu selalu saja berhasil membuat hatinya tertusuk oleh ribuan anak panah.

"Terlihat amatir! Sama sekali tidak punya tema. Dilihat bagaimanapun ini seperti gambar buatan anak kecil."

Pranggggg

Kini suara pecahan hati Jaejoong yang hancur berkeping-keping, setelah mendengar penilaian Junsu yang jujur terhadap lukisannya.

Junsu merutuk dalam hati, merasa sedikit bersalah pada Jaejoong. Tidak ingin melihat wajah kecewa Jaejoong, ia langsung kabur meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sedang memandang lukisannya dengan kosong, setelah mendengar penilaian jujurnya.

Begitu sampai di dalam kamarnya, Junsu lalu mengambil ponsel yang berada di atas meja kerjanya menghubungi Yunho, dan menceritakan kejadian tadi pada Yunho.

"_Benarkah? Jangan bercanda."_ Yunho yang saat itu tengah berada dalam mobil terkejut begitu mendengar cerita dari Junsu.

"Aku Pro. Aku tahu cara membedakan karya istimewa dengan karya biasa-biasa saja. Dia masih belum matang, tekniknya juga masih sangat mentah. Lalu, dia juga tersesat diantara keinginan untuk mengekspresikan berbagai hal dan tidak mampu menuangkannya. Tapi aku juga melihat sesuatu. Cahaya murni dibawah permukaan yang canggung. Permata yang sedang bertumbuh dewasa. Seperti Jae saat ini..." Yunho terdiam menunggu kalimat yang akan Junsu ucapkan lagi. "Yunho, tunanganmu mungkin akan berkembang menjadi lebih besar dari harapan kita." Ujar Junsu serius.

"_Sampaikan itu juga padanya. Jae pasti masih shock."_ Ujar Yunho mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jaejoong saat ini.

"Tidak mau! Weks." Jawab Junsu memeletkan lidahnya pada Yunho yang pasti tidak akan dapat melihatnya dan langsung menutup ponselnya, takut Yunho akan mengamuk.

.

.

.

Blakkkkk

"Huweeeee, Chulie-ah!" Jaejoong membuka pintu apartemen Heechul tiba-tiba dan keras membuat dua orang yang tengah bercumbu di atas sofa terkejut, kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa kedua orang itu memisahkan diri dan merapikan penampilannya yang terlihat acak-acakan.

"Kau membuat aku kaget, bodoh." Ujar Heechul kesal, karena kegiatan intim dengan kekasihnya terganggu oleh Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba datang ke apartemennya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Jaejoong menghentikan isakannya dan memandang Heechul dengan mata doe-nya yang telah basah oleh airmatanya.

Cairan bening mulai berkumpul kembali di sudut mata indahnya, ia kemudian berjalan menghampiri Heechul dan...

Buk buk buk

"Jahat! Jahat! Jahat!"

"Hei! Hei! Hei! Hei!" Heechul tersentak ketika tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong memukulnya. Tangannya bergerak meraih tangan Jaejoong, berusaha menghentikan pukulan lemah Jaejoong pada tubuhnya.

"Aku kesepian...hiks. Aku hampir gila karena kesepian di dunia asing ini... Huhuhu... Kau jahat... Huhuhu" Jaejoong menangis hebat dan memeluk Heechul dengan erat setelah Heechul berhasil menghentikan pukulannya.

Heechul terdiam, pandangan matanya berubah nanar. Hatinya ikut merasakan sakit saat kalimat yang di lontarkan Jaejoong terdengar begitu dalam dan menyakitkan. Tangannya bergerak, membalas pelukan Jaejoong tidak kalah erat.

"Ayo, kita ganti suasana di klub. Teman-temanku dan Hankyung juga pasti sedang berkumpul di sana."

"Eh?" Jaejoong menghentikan tangisannya dan melepas pelukan Heechul.

"Yuk, cari teman di sana! Kau pikir untuk apa kuliah? Untuk main, kan!" Ujar Heechul. Membuat Jaejoong dan seorang lelaki berperawakan china yang dari tadi hanya duduk di sofa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, saat mendengar ajakan Heechul yang menyesatkan.

"Tapi..."

"Agen Smith-mu berjaga di koridor, kan? Kita turun lewat tangga saja." Semangat Heechul tanpa mau mendengar pendapat Jaejoong. Agen Smith adalah julukan Heechul untuk para pengawal yang selalu mengikuti Jaejoong ke mana pun.

.

.

.

"Haha..." Hankyung tertawa canggung. Pada teman-temannya yang tengah memasang wajah kaget begitu ia dan Heechul datang membawa seorang perempuan yang sangat mereka kenal namun, mereka hindari.

"Wajah-wajah kaget apa itu? Dia juga teman kampus kita, kan. Dell! Lotte! Kalian juga satu jurusan dengan Jae, kan?" Ujar Heechul menyadarkan dan memecahkan kecanggungan teman-temannya saat melihat Jaejoong.

"Ah, iya! Aku kasihan melihatmu selalu dikerubungi om-om berjas hitam. Malam ini lupakan saja soal kerajaan. Ayo duduk!" Ujar salah satu perempuan berambut pendek bernama Dell. Dengan ragu-ragu Jaejoong menghampiri perempuan itu dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Tringggg

Mereka semua bersulang mengadukan gelas-gelas mereka ke atas, sehingga menimbulkan suara dentingan kaca yang begitu nyaring. Kini suasana sudah terlihat semakin akrab tidak canggung seperti tadi, saat pertama kali Jaejoong datang. Dan Jaejoong kini sudah bisa berbaur dan mulai mengakrabkan diri dengan teman-teman Heechul dan Hankyung itu, dan ia juga sudah mulai tertawa ketika salah seorang namja -teman Hankyung- sedang menceritakan lelucon padanya.

"Jae ceria sekali. Untung kita ajak kemari." Ujar Heechul pada Hankyung. Ia senang akhirnya Jaejoong bisa tersenyum dan tertawa kembali saat ini.

"Hei, Jae... Bagaimana?" Tanya Lotte, perempuan berambut pirang bergelombang pada Jaeoong.

"Apa?" Tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti dengan kalimat Lotte yang ambigu itu.

"Teknik bercinta Yang Mulia! Oke banget, ya?" Tanyanya antusias.

Blushhh

Jaejoong menggerakan tangannya berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang saat ini memerah, karena ucapan Lotte yang sangat vulgar.

"Ah, kami belum..." Jawab Jaejoong malu.

"Hah? Kalian sudah tunangan, kan...?" Lotte memandang Jaejoong heran.

"Jangan-jangan Yang Mulia tidak bisa...?"

"Bukan begitu!"

Brakkkkk

Semua orang termasuk Jaejoong yang berada di dalam ruangan VIP itu terkejut ketika mendengar suara pintu yang di buka dengan kasar dari luar. Dan mereka membelalakan matanya semakin terkejut ketika melihat raja Roinne dan beberapa pengawalnya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah yang sangat menakutkan.

"Kenapa wajahnya seram sekali...?" Gumam salah seorang dari mereka dengan sangat pelan.

Yunho berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong. Mata musangnya menatap dengan sangat tajam dan menusuk pada satu-satunya gadis berambut hitam yang tengah menatapnya terkejut.

Rahangnya terlihat mengeras menahan marah. "Yu...Yunho..." Kaget Jaejoong.

"Sedang apa di tempat seperti ini?" Tanyanya menggeram.

"Ha...hanya kumpul bersama teman-teman." Gugup Jaejoong takut.

"Kau sudah gila? Meninggalkan pengawalmu?" Ujar Yunho masih menahan amarahnya.

"Maaf...tapi tidak apa sesekali begini, kan."

"Sesekali? Apa kau tidak tahu 'sesekali' itu bisa berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak bisa diulang? Tidak kusangka kau akan sebodoh ini!" Bentaknya.

"Yunho!" Pekik Jaejoong, saat Yunho tiba-tiba mencekal pergelangan tangannya dan menyeretnya dengan kasar

"Ayo! Kita pulang!"

"Tidak mau!" Jerit Jaejoong menghempaskan tangan Yunho pada pergelangan tangannya.

Semua orang yang berada di sana tercekat, mereka tidak percaya jika Jaejoong berani membantah Yunho.

"Kau tidak perlu semarah ini, kan. Kau tidak sopan pada teman-temanku."

Yunho menggertakan giginya kesal, kini amarahnya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

Grepppppppp

"Kyaaaaaaaa"

Tanpa peringatan ia mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong kemudian memanggulnya bak karung beras dan membawanya keluar dari tempat itu dengan paksa.

"Yunho! Yunho! Apa-apaan ini... Turunkan aku!"

"DIAM!"

Blam

Setelah pintu tertutup semua yang masih berada di dalam ruangan itu menghela napas dan menyandarkan punggungnya lemas pada sandaran sofa termasuk Heechul dan Hankyung.

"Tumben Yang Mulia kasar begitu? Biasanya tenang, keren, dan berkharisma." Ujar Dell dengan wajah shock-nya.

"Seperti Bom meledak." Timpal Lotte yang berwajah pucat.

.

.

.

Blam

Yunho menutup pintu mobil dengan kasar membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget.

"Ini terlalu berlebihan, kan! Memalukan sekali digotong seperti barang..." Ujar Jaejoong bersuara setelah lama ia terdiam.

"Diam!" Bentak Yunho.

"Kenapa membentakku? Soal kecil saja sampai semarah itu. Apa kau selalu berpikiran sempit begini?" Balas Jaejoong dengan nada sedikit keras.

"Justru kau sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir! Saat kau tiba-tiba menghilang... Saat aku tidak tahu di mana kau berada dan kau tidak bisa dihubungi. Kau tahu apa yang kubayangkan? Petualangan kecilmu itu membuatku sangat menderita!"

"Me...menderita...?" Ujar Jaejoong tercekat, ia baru sadar jika tubuh Yunho semenjak tadi terlihat gemetar terutama tangan yang terkepal di atas lutut itu tidak berhenti bergetar.

"Jangan keluar tanpa izin. Tetap berada di tempat yang bisa kulihat. Hindari orang yang tidak dikenal dan jangan percaya pada mereka. jangan pergi kemanapun tanpa pengawal!" Ujar Yunho menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam dan mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, sehingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Ciiittttt

Yunho membuka pintu mobil dengan kasar lalu, keluar meninggalkan Jaejoong di dalam mobil. Jaejoong yang melihat itu dengan tergesa-gesa keluar mengejar Yunho. "Apa...? Jadi, kau menyuruhku untuk hidup dalam rumah kaca selamanya? Itu sangat keterlaluan."

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang menatap Jaejoong tanpa ekspresi. "Seharusnya kau sudah menyadarinya saat menerima uluran tanganku." Katanya dengan dingin lalu melanjutkan kembali langkah kakinya yang tadi sempat terhenti ketika mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

'Apa maksudnya... Aku bukan boneka. Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus dilindungi.' Batin Jaejoong sambil memandang punggung lebar Yunho yang perlahan-lahan menghilang di balik pintu masuk istana.

.

.

.

Paginya Jaejoong sarapan seorang diri. Matanya menatap nanar kursi kosong di sebelahnya yang biasa Yunho tempati.

"Yunho tidak makan?"

"Yang Mulia sedang tidak bernafsu makan putri." Jawab pelayan yang dari tadi setia menemaninya di ruang makan yang luas itu. Jaejoong menghentikan suapannya kemudian menaruh sendok itu kembali di atas piring.

"Ha... Picik sekali! Kalau begitu maaf, aku juga tidak bernapsu makan."

"Nona!" kaget pelayan itu, saat Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya dan melenggang pergi tanpa mengahabiskan sarapannya.

"Bersikap baiklah kepadanya!" Jaejoong menghentikan langkah kakinya dan membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang begitu mendengar suara Junsu.

"Maklumi dia! Tidak seperti yang terlihat dari luar, Yunho juga memiliki kelemahan. Sekarang dia sedang merasa sangat takut." Ujar Junsu.

"Takut? Apa yang dia takutkan?" Tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

"Kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Itulah ketakutan terbesar dalam dirinya."

'Ketakutan... Terbesar?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

Junsu melipat kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Dia tidak gampang terluka. Tetapi sekali terluka, tidak akan cepat pulih." Ujarnya setelah membuka matanya kembali. "Saat Ibu kami meninggal, kupikir Yunho tidak akan pulih kembali."

"Permaisuri Eun Hye... Bagaimana beliau meninggal?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran tentang penyebab kematian permaisuri Eun Hye, Ibu dari Yunho dan Junsu itu.

"Penculikan." Jaejoong tersentak begitu mendengar kata yang terlontar dari bibir Junsu. Ia terdiam menunggu kalimat Junsu selanjutnya.

"Permaisuri Roinne adalah target yang paling ingin diculik. Ayah membayar uang tebusan dan melakukan apa saja untuk menyelamatkan Ibu. Sepertinya semua berjalan dengan lancar karena lawan kami sangat propesional. Penculik amatir biasanya akan membunuh korbannya saat merasa dirinya terancam. Tetapi, terjadi kesalahan kecil yang membuat segalanya berubah...!" Mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca seperti akan menangis namun, ia menahannya.

"Saat itu aku berusia 6 tahun dan Yunho berusia 8 tahun. Aku merasa sangat terpukul dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Ketika aku sudah tenang dan memandang Yunho... Dia hanya diam membisu, sama sekali tidak bereaksi apapun, ekspresi wajahnya sangat dingin. Dia mengunci dirinya dalam dunianya. Dia mengalami trauma dan Dokter pribadi keluarga kami mengatakan jika Yunho akan sangat sulit untuk sembuh dari kondisi Aphasianya itu... Suatu hari, aku yang kelelahan menangis terbangun gara-gara mendengar suara aneh di tengah malam dan ketika aku keluar, aku melihat Yunho berdiri di depan ruang kerja Ayah. Saat itu aku tidak tahu apa yang dilihat Yunho di dalam ruang kerja Ayah. Tapi dia..." Suara Junsu perlahan-lahan mulai bergetar ingin menangis saat mengingat kembali kejadian itu, tapi sekuat tenaga ia menahannya berusaha untuk melanjutkan ceritanya pada Jaejoong yang sudah belinangan airmata.

"Tiba-tiba pulih. Hanya saja dia berbeda dengan Yunho yang dulu. Dia berubah menjadi bocah dewasa. Seperti Ayah, dia terus saja mengejar penculik itu, butuh tiga tahun untuk mengejar hingga komplotan terakhir. Ini rahasia... Tidak ada satupun yang diadili. Mereka semua tewas secara misterius." Junsu menghentikan ceritanya sejenak, kemudian ia tersenyum dengan pahit pada Jaejoong.

'Jangan-jangan...!' Batin Jaejoong ketika mengerti dari senyuman yang Junsu berikan padanya.

"Keluarga Id'Aregarte memiliki prinsip yang sangat teguh. Selama 6 tahun sebelum meninggal, Ayah seolah mengabaikan hidupnya dan menenggelamkan diri ke dalam pekerjaan. Lalu, tiba-tiba meninggal. Seperti lilin yang bersinar sangat terang sebelum akhirnya padam. Di luar dugaan, Yunho sangat tenang saat ayah meninggal. _**'Jangan menangis, Su. Sudah sejak dulu Ayah menginginkan ini. Ayah ingin pergi ke sisi Ibu.'**_ Ujarnya padaku yang saat itu terus menangis. Ternyata malam itu di tempat kerja Ayah, Yunho melihat Ayah mengarahkan sebuah pistol pada kepalanya sambil bergumam memanggil-manggil nama Ibu dan berteriak jika ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Ibu. Namun, karena Ayah tidak tega membiarkan kami yang masih kecil juga kehilangan seorang Ayah. Mungkin seseorang bisa berjuang untuk tidak menyerah, bukan demi dirinya sendiri, melainkan demi orang-orang yang dicintainya."

**-Flashback-**

"Ksantipe memang kuda yang cantik. Kuda Arab yang lincah dan menawan, tidak ada yang seperti dia di seluruh Eropa ini. Satu-satunya wanita yang bisa menarik hati Ayah." Ujar Yunho jahil.

"Hei! Hei...! Sekarang dia milikmu." Ucap Ji Hoon, Ayah dari Yunho dan Junsu itu.

"Ha? A...Ayah! Mustahil! Ksantipe hanya mau ditunggangi oleh Ayah!" Jawab Yunho kaget.

"Jinakan dia! Kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku sudah berbuat yang terbaik. Aku tidak kuat lagi. Ah... Aku justru kaget bisa bertahan sampai sejauh ini." Ujar Ji Hoon sambil menengadahkan kepalanya melihat langit yang terlihat sangat cerah saat itu.

"Apa maksud Ayah? Ayah raja yang hebat. Aku tidak akan bisa menjinakkannya, Ayah."

"Aku... Tidak bisa melindungi orang yang kucintai. Itu dosa yang harus kutebus. Berat, Yunho... Sangat berat. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri." Jelas Ji Hoon yang kali ini menundukkan kepalanya.

'Apakah sekarang ayah dapat beristirahat...? Manakah yang lebih menderita? Tewas seketika atau bunuh diri secara perlahan-lahan selama 12 tahun? Jawablah, Ayah. Andai Ayah tidak bertemu dengan Ibu, andai Ayah dapat menjalani kehidupan dengan damai tanpa mengetahui keberadaan ibu sejak awal. Akankah Ayah memilih itu? Benar... Andai sejak awal Ayah tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibu...' Batin Yunho dingin menatap sosok Ayahnya yang terbujur kaku di dalam sebuah peti dengan senyum yang begitu sangat bahagia.

"Su, aku... Tidak mau jatuh cinta." Ujarnya pada Junsu yang tengah duduk di atas sebuah kursi.

"Mustahil. Apa kau juga tidak mau menikah? Kau akan menjadi raja. Kau harus menikah. Dan anakmu akan menjadi pewaris tahta."

"Jika aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang, berarti aku harus memberikan hatiku kepadanya... Itu sangat berbahaya. Melindungi seseorang itu sangat berat. Aku tidak sekuat Ayah. Aku sudah muak kehilangan orang yang kusayangi tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kau dan Roinne sudah cukup untukku. Akan kulindungi kalian berdua." Ucapnya dengan tatapan mata musanganya yang sangat dingin.

**-Yunho POV-**

Aku sayang Ibu...

Aku sayang Ayah...

Aku sayang Junsu...

Mereka keluargaku, aku tidak bisa memilih keluargaku.

Ayah dan Ibu dulu tak saling kenal. Mereka berdua orang yang sama sekali asing. Lalu berubah menjadi orang yang begitu penting bagi satu sama lain, bahkan lebih penting dari nyawanya sendiri. Itu benar-benar bodoh dan berbahaya.

Andai tidak pernah bertemu, andai tetap tidak saling mengenal, mereka pasti masih hidup saat ini.

Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta...

Aku tidak akan menjadi seperti Ayah.

Tidak akan... Aku tidak akan memberikan hatiku kepada siapa pun. Aku tidak mau memiliki seseorang yang harus kulindungi. Seseorang yang mungkin akan pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta kepada siapa pun...!

**-Yunho POV End-**

Yunho terdiam di atas kuda yang diberikan Ayahnya beberapa bulan lalu. Mata musangnya yang tajam memandang keseluruh penjuru Kota Roinne di atas bukit yang tidak jauh dari istana. Wajahnya terlihat kotor dan penuh dengan luka lecet, tak tekecuali tubuhnya, bahkan pakaiannya pun penuh dengan robekan.

Musim dingin tahun itu, ia berhasil menjinakkan ksantipe. Dan dinobatkan sebagai raja Roinne.

**-Flashback End-**

"Tapi Yunho jatuh cinta padamu... Dia mencintaimu."

Deg

Tubuh Jaejoong membeku jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat ketika mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Junsu barusan.

"Kupikir selamanya dia tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta. Tapi cinta tidak bekerja seperti itu. Tanpa perlu dicari, cinta akan datang tiba-tiba. Dan ketika dia bertemu denganmu, semuanya tidak bisa ditarik kembali. Apakah kau mengerti? Yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini hanyalah terus melindungimu sambil gemetar ketakutan. Aku takut kau akan melukainya. Aku khawatir dia jatuh cinta pada gadis jahat. Aku sangat cemas dia akan hancur hanya karena seorang gadis yang tidak berharga. Tapi, Jae kau sangat berharga. Kau imut dan manis. Tapi, yang lebih penting lagi, hanya kau yang dia inginkan." Airmata Junsu kini tumpah ia sudah tidak bisa membendung airmatanya lagi.

Jaejoong membisu membiarkan airmata yang tadi sudah mengering kini mengalir kembali membasahi kedua pipi putihnya. Ia ikut merasakan sakit melihat Junsu yang begitu tersiksa ketika menceritakan masa lalu Yunho padanya.

"Aku sangat kenal dia! Menemukanmu di dunia yang kejam ini merupakan keajaiban terbesar baginya. Apa kau tahu itu? Karena itu jagalah dirimu. Jangan sampai terluka, karena jika kau terluka. Dia akan lebih sakit darimu..." Lirih Junsu dengan suaranya yang terdengar serak.

Setelah Junsu selesai menceritakan semua tentang Yunho, Jaejoong kemudian berlari meninggalkan Junsu menuju kamar Yunho.

.

.

.

Brakkkkk

"Yunho!" Dengan tergesa-gesa Jaejoong berlari menghampiri Yunho yang tengah berdiri didekat sofa.

Greppppp

Jaejoong memeluk pinggang Yunho erat, membuat Yunho terkejut dengan tindakan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Maaf... Aku salah! Aku salah. Maaf...maafkan aku, Yunho...!" Gumam Jaejoong tanpa melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Yunho.

"Jae..."

"Maaf..."

Yunho tidak membalas pelukan Jaejoong yang terasa sangat erat itu dan ia hanya memandang Jaejoong dengan nanar.

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri. Sekarang aku sedang tidak ingin melihatmu... Maaf, sebentar saja..." Lirihnya. Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya pada Yunho kemudian memandang Yunho yang memalingkan wajah darinya, seperti enggan melihat sosoknya.

"Yunho! Tatap aku. Ayo tatap aku!" Yunho menghiraukan ucapan Jaejoong, ia malah membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Jaejoong.

"Aku ada di sini, di depanmu. Aku masih hidup...! Tubuhku masih hangat dan dialiri darah segar! Tatap aku! Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu!" Ujar Jaejoong dengan lantang sehingga, berhasil membuat Yunho berpaling padanya dan kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil Jaejoong dengan sangat erat, seolah takut jika ia melepaskannya maka, gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu akan hilang dari hadapannya.

Yunho memejamkan kedua mata musangnya.

**-Yunho POV-**

Di mana letak kesalahanku?

Saat aku pergi ke Seoul?

Saat aku bertemu Jaejoong di lobi Hotel?

Ataukah saat aku kembali ke Seoul untuk bertemu lagi dengan Jaejoong?

Tidak...

Semuanya itu telah ditakdirkan sejak bayi perempuan bernama Kim Jaejoong dilahirkan. Sudah ditakdirkan aku dan dia hidup di waktu yang sama. Sekalipun kami tinggal di tempat yang amat berjauhan, aku pasti akan tetap bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan jatuh cinta padanya. Ah, kenapa takdir mempermainkan kami seperti ini.

"Yunho..." Panggil Jaejoong padaku di sela-sela tangisannya.

Ah, benar...

Sekarang aku sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang kulontarkan pada Ayah. Berapa kali pun kutanyakan, Ayah pasti akan memilih kehidupan singkat bersama Ibu. Termasuk segala penderitaan panjang yang harus ditanggungnya.

Sekarang aku juga begitu. Aku tidak menyesal bertemu dengan gadis ini.

**-Yunho POV End-**

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

_**Gygit93, **__**10**____**Februari**__** 2014**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : 100% Perfect Girl ****(Remake)**

**Pairing : Yunjae**

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : M**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini adalah karya fiksi hanya karangan semata. Tokoh-tokoh yang digunakan bukanlah milikku, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong jadi milikku, keke. Jika ada kesamaan dalam penulisan, tempat atau apapun mohon di maafkan karena itu hanya ketidak sengajaan semata.**

**Warning : GS , OOC, Mature, TYPO, GAK JELAS, MEMBOSANKAN, etc. Aku masih pemula dalam menulis FF jadi untuk chingu-chingu yang sudah berpengalaman tolong bantuan, saran, maupun kritikkannya yang membangun agar bisa mengembangkan tulisanku menjadi lebih baik.**

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**Summary : **

Disuatu pagi yang cerah dibulan april, disebuah jalan kecil di daerah harajuku, aku berpapasan dengan seorang "100 % perfect girl"

**U-know Yunho, **Namja dari negeri asing yang hampir memiliki segalanya : wajah tampan, tubuh memesona, harta berlimpah, otak cemerlang, dan kekuasaan. Namja yang menolak untuk jatuh cinta.

**Kim Jaejoong,** Siswi SMA yang biasa-biasa saja, tidak terlalu pintar, tidak jago melukis. Gadis remaja yang belum pernah mengenal cinta.

Apakah yang akan terjadi bila benang merah takdir mempertemukan keduannya?

Kisah cinta pertama yang begitu kuat menggelora pun dimulai...!

.

.

.

**Previous Chapter ****5**** :**

"Yunho..." Panggil Jaejoong padaku di sela-sela tangisannya.

Ah, benar...

Sekarang aku sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang kulontarkan pada Ayah. Berapa kali pun kutanyakan, Ayah pasti akan memilih kehidupan singkat bersama Ibu. Termasuk segala penderitaan panjang yang harus ditanggungnya.

Sekarang aku juga begitu. Aku tidak menyesal bertemu dengan gadis ini.

.

.

.

**-Chapter 6-**

.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi yang menembus kaca jendela besar di sebuah kamar berhasil mengusik seorang wanitacantik yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas kasur Queen size_-_nya. Ia menggeliat kemudian membuka kedua mata bulatnya perlahan. Lalu, mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas melihat seorang lelaki yang tengah mendekap pinggangnya erat.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya lelaki itu dengan senyum menawan yang selalu berhasil membuat banyak wanita menjerit histeris melihat senyum mautnya itu.

"Ya..." Jawab Jaejoong dengan pipi merona heboh saat melihat dada bidang lelaki di depannya yang tidak tertutupi apapun. Demi tuhan ia sangat malu melihat dada berotot lelaki itu dari dekat seperti ini.

Dengan senyum yang masih tercetak di bibir hatinya Yunho kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong. Jantung Jaejoong berdegup dengan cepat saat merasakan nafas hangat Yunho menerpa wajahnya.

"Bola matamu besar sekali," Ujar Yunho sambil menusuk-nusukkan jari telunjuknya pada bagian bawah mata doe Jaejoong, "Pasti pecah kalau ditekan," Lanjutnya dengan polos.

"Bodoh, ah. Pergi sana!" Dengus Jaejoong kesal bercampur malu, karena sudah berpikir Yunho tadi akan menciumnya.

"Tidak mau!" Tolak Yunho. Sebuah ide jahil terlintas dalam benak Yunho. Dengan gerakan cepat Yunho menindih tubuh Jaejoong. "Kya! Hahaha..." Pekik Jaejoong geli ketika Yunho tiba-tiba menggelitiki pinggang rampingnya yang sensitif, "Cukup! Stop! Kalau tidak berhenti, kuberi kartu kuning!" Ancam Jaejoong pada Yunho yang masih saja mengerjai pingganya.

"Ah, tidak mau... tidak mau..." Balas Yunho kekanak-kanakan dan semakin menjadi-jadi mengerjai bagian tubuh Jaejoong yang lain.

**-Jaejoong POV-**

A... Anu... ehem... Situasi ini bisa menimbulkan salah paham, tapi semalam kami saling mencurahkan perasaan. Tanpa menyadari malam yang semakin larut, kami terus berbagi cerita sampai akhirnya kami tertidur berdua. Benar! Kami hanya tidur bersama. Percayalah.

**-Jaejoong POV End-**

.

.

.

Walau malam semakin larut, tetapi Jaejoong masih asik membaca majalah di atas sofa kamarnya. Meski tanpa polesan make-up sedikitpun dan hanya gaun tidur putih yang membalut tubuh mungilnya ia tetap terlihat sangat cantik.

Cklek

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya dari majalah kearah seorang lelaki yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Alisnya sedikit mengkerut bingung melihat kehadiran lelaki itu di kamarnya. "Yunho? Harusnya baru pulang dari dinas besok, kan? Kok malah pulang larut begini."

"Aku sengaja pulang lebih cepat karena kangen." Sahut Yunho sembari mendekat pada Jaejoong.

"Yu..."

Bluk

Belum sempat Jaejoong mengucapkan kata-katanya, Yunho sudah mendorong tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur dan mencurukkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher dan bahu Jaejoong, "Aah enak... Aku suka," Gumamnya sambil menghirup aroma vannila yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong.

"Yunho..."

"Aku sangat senang bersamamu..."

"Ng... Hari ini kau boleh tidur bersamaku di sini..."

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya cepat dan memandang wajah memerah Jaejoong tak percaya. Darahnya tiba-tiba mengalir ke kepala membuat permukaan wajahnya memanas dan memerah setelah mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Jaejoong.

"Ah, ja...jangan salah paham!" Panik Jaejoong setelah menyadari kalimat yang diucapkannya ternyata membuat Yunho menjadi salah mengartikan maksudnya. "Maaf sudah membuatmu berharap! Aku...masih belum siap..."

"Tidak apa, kok. Boleh tidur bareng saja, aku sudah senang. Jangan dibatalkan, lho!" Ujar Yunho dengan mata yang berbinar-binar senang.

"Yunho..."

"Aku benar-benar senang bisa tidur di sisimu. Tenang aku akan mengikat binatang buas dalam diriku."

"Aku percaya padamu. Tapi, sepertinya aku malah membuatmu menderita..." Gumam Jaejoong sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Tidak semua lelaki itu binatang buas, kok." Ujar Yunho yakin.

**-Yunho POV-**

Ralat kami memang binatang buas. Buktinya sekarang aku tidak bisa tidur. Sedari tadi aku hanya bisa menggigit bantal kuat-kuat dan mengipas-ngipaskan sebelah tanganku yang bebas -yang tidak Jaejoong peluk- untuk menahan gairah dan nafsuku yang sudah mencapai puncak tertinggi ketika nafas hangatnya menerpa dada telanjangku. Karena aku terbiasa tidur tanpa mengenakan baju.

Apakah gadis ini tahu kalau dia sedang menyiksaku sekarang?

Ah... Aku tidak tahu kalau wajahnya saat tidur terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Kecil, lembut, dan sangat rapuh.

Di balik kelopak mata yang berbulu tebal, bola matanya terus bergerak-gerak sedang bermimpi?

Ah... Sampai bergumam. Imut banget...

Tidak pernah bosan menatap wajahnya. Tidak ada yang kubenci darinya.

Dadaku...

Terasa amat sesak seperti sedang tertekan oleh sesuatu yang sangat berat...

**-Yunho POV End-**

.

.

.

Hari ini Yunho sangat sibuk sekali. Ia harus memeriksa dokumen-dokumen yang bertumpuk di atas mejanya. Namun, ia sedikit terbantu dengan adanya Yoochun dan Top yang selalu setia membantu pekerjaannya itu. Entah bagaimana jika mereka berdua tidak ada di sisinya selama ini.

"Yang mulia, apa seperti ini?" Tanya Top menyerahkan sebuah dokumen yang baru saja ia perbaiki.

"Baik, laksanakan seperti ini saja."

"Ah! Satu lagi, Jae tidak suka diikuti banyak pengawal. Tolong carikan satu atau dua pengawal tangguh." Ujar Yunho cepat saat Top baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Tangguh... Seperti Chansung?" Saran Top.

"Ah! Bagus dia sangat hebat. Tak hanya tangguh dia juga sangat tampan. Paling tampan di unitnya." Sela Yoochun.

Ctik

Seketika muncul sudut empat siku-siku di kening Yunho, "MAKSUDKU PENGAWAL WANITA!" Teriaknya tegas.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Top dengan polos, sedangkan Yoochun yang sudah tidak tahan ingin tertawa segera membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Yunho. "Cemburuan, ya!" Kekehnya.

Yunho ingin sekali memukulkan dokumen yang bertumpuk di atas mejanya pada kening Yoochun sekarang juga. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya itu untuk menjaga wibawanya sebagai seorang Raja. Ckck, padahal tadi tanpa sadar dia sudah menghancurkan wibawanya karena berteriak dengan cukup keras.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya lelah sekali..." Ujar Yoochun pada Yunho yang terlihat tidak bersemangat hari ini.

"Hm? Ah, ya...kurang tidur. Semalam nonton film bareng Jae sampai pagi." Jawab Yunho.

"Nonton film?" Kaget Yoochun, "Sulit dipercaya! Kau kan selalu benci segala jenis hiburan!"

"Setelah nonton beberapa seri, sepertinya lumayan juga."

"Film apa?"

"X-Men!"

'Yah... sudah diduga... Mestinya kalian nonton film romantis, kan?' Batin Yoochun sedikit gusar dengan perkembangan hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Jae suka film superhero. Aku juga sudah nonton semua film batman, lho." Ucap Yunho bangga.

"Jadi nonton film semalaman, ya. Tidak bosan, tuh?" Sindir Yoochun.

"Kenapa bosan? Kan bersama Jae." Jawab Yunho senang.

"Maksudku bukan itu...! Ck...masa tidak berbuat apa-apa dalam situasi begitu!"

"Berbuat banyak, kok. Bertukar cerita saja bisa menghabiskan waktu semalaman. Terus, nyemil bareng di tengah malam. Ah! Pinggangku jadi agak melar, nih. Oh, ya! Main kartu juga..."

"KAU INI LELAKI MUDA YANG PENUH GAIRAH, KAN?!" Potong Yoochun yang sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya. Ia bahkan sampai berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang Yunho dengan tatapan sengit.

"Hei, kenapa marah-marah gitu, sih?" Sahut Yunho dengan polosnya tanpa menghiraukan emosi Yoochun yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting.

"Tapi... Aku senang," Yoochun mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti, "Kau tahu apa yang paling menyenangkan, Chun?" Tanya Yunho, kemudian menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan menyentuh pundak kirinya.

"Ini... Lekukan di pundak kiriku ini... Kepala Jae sangat pas di lekukan ini, seolah tempat ini memang tercipta untuknya. Rasanya benar-benar luar biasa..." Lirih Yunho dengan senyum yang terpatri dengan tulus di bibirnya.

"Ternyata begini, ya? Rasanya jatuh cinta. Hahaha..." Ucap Yunho malu sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menyelinap ke tempat tidurku! Kali ini tidak boleh..." Geram Jaejoong sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuknya melarang Yunho masuk.

"Eh... Kau tidak percaya padaku? Ini aku, lho! Masa tidak percaya pada tunangan sendiri?" Rengek Yunho dengan wajah sedih yang di buat-buat.

'Kalau sudah menyangkut urusan tempat tidur, tentu saja aku tidak boleh percaya begitu saja...' Ujar Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Karena aku terlalu sibuk. Semenit atau sedetik pun boleh... Setidaknya biarkan lenganku jadi bantalmu, oke?"

"Haa... Apa Boleh buat..." Gumam Jaejoong tidak tega saat melihat tatapan mata musang Yunho yang penuh harap.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa pagi pun tiba. Tapi Yunho dan Jaejoong seperti enggan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Mereka masih saja bermalas-malasan di atas kasur.

"...kalau keuntungan naik 5%... Ah. Bosan, ya?" Tanya Yunho.

"Tidak. Aku, kok. Ayo lanjutkan." Jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum imut terukir di bibir merah ranumnya dan membuat Yunho selalu ingin mengecup bibir itu.

Yunho mendekatkan kepala Jaejoong yang tengah tertidur di atas lengannya dan mencium kening Jaejoong. "Kau ganti sampo?"

"Tidak, tuh?"

"Aromanya enak. Hirup bentar, ah." Yunho menyurukkan hidungnya pada rambut atas Jaejoong dan menciumnya betubi-tubi. Kemudian, ia menjalarkan daerah ciumannya pada belakang telinga Jaejoong. "Tunggu. Bukan begini perjanjiannya! Kau jadi makin sering menyentuhku diam-diam, deh!" Protes Jaejoong ketika Yunho dengan sengaja menjilat lubang telinganya membuat ia bergidik.

"Tidak apa, kan. Untuk adaptasi."

"Kuusir kau nanti."

"Ah... Kau ini kaku sekali."

"Oke, oke. Aku jaga jarak." Dengan tidak rela Yunho melepaskan Jaejoong dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas saat melihat tatapan mata doe Jaejoong yang mengisyaratkannya untuk menjauh.

"Haa..." Hela Jaejoong setelah berhasil lepas dari kungkungan Yunho.

Namun, seketika mata bulatnya bertambah bulat saat melihat kilatan sebuah cahaya yang terlihat aneh dan tatapan lapar dari mata Yunho saat melihatnya.

"Kenapa matamu begitu!" Ucap Jaejoong takut.

Tring tring

Kilatan-kilatan dari mata Yunho semakin menakutkan dan aneh dengan kedua tangan yang seperti siap mencengkram mangsa -Jaejoong- di depannya, "Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi..." Desisnya berbahaya.

"Kyaaa!" Jerit Jaejoong cepat-cepat menutup kedua matanya saat Yunho seperti akan menyerangnya. Tapi, Jaejoong tidak merasakan cengkraman apapun dari Yunho.

"Aah~ Pagi ini harus mandi air dingin lagi, deh." Gumam Yunho sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. "Uwa telat Yoochun pasti ngomel-ngomel lagi." Sahutnya menghiraukan Jaejoong yang tengah menatap punggungnya dengan sendu.

"Kau kesal, ya? Karena aku terlalu kaku." Lirih Jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

Yunho membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong, "Tidak, kok! Aku kesal karena tidak bisa bersikap seperti lelaki sejati," Bantahnya cepat.

"Lelaki sejati apanya." Cibir Jaejoong.

"Pelan-pelan saja. Aku tidak mau maksa," Yunho memandang tepat ke dalam mata Jaejoong, "Aku sudah janji, kan? Ketika kau sudah bisa menerimaku sepenuhnya, saat itulah kau akan jadi milikku dan menikah denganku. Karena aku mencintaimu. Benar-benar cinta! Kuharap kau juga menginginkanku seperti aku menginginkanmu. Ketika saat itu tiba, ketika aku dapat memelukmu sebagai mempelaiku, baru saat itu aku akan..." Yunho menghentikan kalimatnya dan menelan ludahnya gugup dengan wajah yang memerah padam ketika sekelebat bayangan 'itu' muncul di otak mesumnya, "Selama apa pun...akan kutunggu." Lanjutnya.

Grep

Yunho tersentak ketika Jaejoong tiba-tiba memeluknya. tapi, kemudian ia tersenyum dan balas merengkuh Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Jae..." Panggilnya dengan wajah yang merah merona karena Jaejoong yang masih enggan melepaskan pelukannya.

.

.

.

Semua orang yang berada di ruang pertemuan heran bercampur kaget dengan tingkah Yunho yang tidak seperti biasanya. Raja Roinne yang terkenal dingin dan tegas itu hari ini terlihat sangat bahagia. Ia bahkan terus menebar senyum pada semua orang yang ditemuinya.

"Haha! Selamat pagi! Cuacanya sangat cerah, ya?" Lihat, ia bahkan menunjukkan tawanya di depan para menteri sebelum acara di mulai. Hal yang baru kali ini ditunjukkannya selama menjadi Raja.

"Langit yang jernih! Oh ya, menteri Bach. Semoga masalah rumah tanggamu cepat selesai!" Ujarnya dengan ramah. Membuat semua orang menjadi sedikit merinding melihatnya.

.

.

.

"Sebagai sosok yang sangat tersohor, kau datang telat... Rambut berantakan, jenggotan, baju tidak dimasukkan, tidak pakai dasi, dan senyum-senyum sendiri. Semua orang jadi takut!" Geram Yoochun kesal kerena kelakuan aneh Yunho hari ini.

"Habis... Semalam tidak tidur..." Balas Yunho dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Akhirnya sudah melakukannya?" Tanya Yoochun dengan mata penuh haru. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia langsung menghela nafasnya saat melihat senyum di bibir Yunho berubah kaku.

"Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan, kan? Dia mau membunuh kejantananmu, ya? Tega sekali!" Desis Yoochun emosi bercampur prihatin.

"Jangan begitu, Chun. Ini baru dugaanku, sih. Tapi, sepertinya tidak lama lagi..."

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang kini menghiasi wajahnya karena malu.

Yoochun mendelikkan matanya, "Aku tidak percaya."

"Betul! Aku rasa begitu!" Ujar Yunho senang sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya seperti anak kecil. Ia sepertinya tidak memerdulikan -mendengar- ucapan Yoochun.

"Jae juga... Sepertinya sekarang dia sangat menyukaiku... Belum pernah aku merasa sebahagia ini. Begitu bahagianya sampai merasa takut." Lirih Yunho dengan wajah sendu.

Yoochun yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Yunho itu merasa sedikit bersalah.

.

.

.

"Ne, Eomma. Tenang saja, aku akan menjaga Oppa dengan baik. Pesawatnya tiba siang ini, kan?"

"Oppa dan Yunho pasti akan rukun. Selama ini hubungan mereka kurang baik, sih."

"Haha, baik. Akan aku usahakan."

Klik

Jaejoong menutup ponselnya begitu percakapan dengan ibunya telah selesai. Bisa ia lihat toko peralatan seni langganannya di seberang jalan sana. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, "Gummy, tunggu bentar, ya." Ujar Jaejoong pada seorang wanita berambut pendek dengan setelan jas hitam persis seperti yang selalu dikenakan seorang pengawal atau bodyguard dari kerajaan Roinne.

"Baik..." Ujar wanita itu dengan senyum ramahnya.

Jaejoong kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menyeberangi jalan dan memasuki toko peralatan seni. Di sana banyak menyediakan alat-alat untuk melukis. Dari mulai kanvas dengan berbagai ukuran, cat, kuas dan macam-macam alat lukis tersedia di toko itu.

Setelah masuk Jaejoong langsung menghampiri seorang lelaki paruh baya pemilik dari toko langganannya tersebut.

"Paman, aku butuh kanvas yang lebih besar, berukuran persegi."

"Baik. Lusa akan kuantarkan ke kampus Nona." Jawab pria paruh baya itu dengan ramah.

"Bagaimana dengan catnya?"

"Anda bisa memilihnya di sebelah sana." Tunjuk pria itu pada sebuah rak yang berada di ujung barat tokonya.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju rak yang ditunjukkan Paman pemilik toko itu. lalu, saat sudah sampai ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya mencari warna cat yang akan ia gunakkan. Saking seriusnya mencari warna yang cocok untuk lukisannya nanti ia sampai tidak menyadari seorang anak lelaki belari dari arah samping dengan tergesa-gesa dan menubruk tubuhnya hingga ia terjatuh cukup keras. Dan siku dari anak lelaki itu tidak sengaja menyengol sebuah kaleng cat berwarna merah, menyebabkan cat itu tumpah mengenai gaun yang dikenakan Jaejoong.

Duk

Bruk

Mendengar suara benda jatuh, Paman pemilik toko bergegas menghampirinya. "Nona tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Paman itu kaget saat melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang terduduk di atas lantai dengan cat berwarna merah mengotori gaunnya.

"Ah, ya... Sepertinya tidak apa." Ujar Jaejoong meyakinkan agar pria paruh baya itu tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Sedikit susah Jaejoong berdiri dibantu Paman pemilik toko. "Tapi kenapa mesti ketumpahan cat merah, sih... Seperti warna darah."

"Aku tidak bisa ke mana-mana dengan baju begini, apa ada toko baju di sekitar sini?"

"Ada diseberang jalan, tapi cuma toko baju murah..."

.

.

.

Jaejoong keluar dari toko peralatan seni itu lewat pintu belakang. Karena jika lewat pintu depan orang-orang pasti akan menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh dan ia juga tak mau tertangkap basah oleh kamera paparazzi dengan penampilan seperti ini.

Baru beberapa langkah Jaejoong berjalan, ia melihat sebuah cahaya di sudut gang sana.

'Paparazzi!' Sontak Jaejoong begitu matanya menangkap seseorang yang memakai topi dan memegang sebuah kamera di sudut gang itu.

'Sebal entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Aku tidak ingin dipotret dalam kondisi begini.' Gerutu Jaejoong kesal. Ia lalu mempercepat jalannya dan buru-buru memasuki sebuah toko baju yang berada di seberang jalan sana.

Setelah mengganti gaunnya dengan sebuah kaos berleher lebar sehingga memperlihatkan leher putihnya yang jenjang dan sebuah celana jeans ketat sebatas lutut. Walaupun baju itu murah tapi, jika Jaejoong yang pakai terlihat seperti baju mahal dengan brand terkenal.

'Masih ada, ya?' Ujarnya dalam hati ketika melihat paparazzi itu terlihat di seberang jalan sana.

"Di sini ada pintu belakang?" Tanya Jaejoong pada seorang pegawai yang bekerja di toko baju itu.

"Oh! Ya, ada."

Jaejoong keluar dari pintu belakang dengan lega karena paparazzi itu mungkin tidak akan mengikuti terlebih menemukannnya lagi.

'Harus cepat-cepat menghubungi Gummy untuk menemuiku di sudut jalan sana.'

Dengan langkah cepat Jaejoong keluar di gang sempit dan sepi itu menuju toko peralatan seni tadi. Di belokan terakhir gang sempit itu matanya tak sengaja melihat seorang lelaki tampan berlesung pipi tengah berbincang dengan beberapa lelaki yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam mirip seperti para pengawal di Roinne. Hanya saja modelnya berbeda.

Cling

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada sudut gang di depan belokan itu ketika melihat sebuah cahaya yang lagi-lagi tertangkap oleh mata besarnya. Tapi anehnya cahaya itu tidak menyorot padanya tetapi pada seorang lelaki tampan berlesung pipi di depannya saat ini.

'Kamera?' Tanyanya tidak yakin. Iapun kemudian mempertajam pandangan matanya untuk melihat dengan jelas benda apa yang bercahaya itu.

'Bukan, itu...' Tanpa berpikir panjang Jaejoong berlari sekuat tenaga menghampiri lelaki tampan berlesung pipi itu dan mendorong tubuhnya dengan keras.

"BAHAYA!"

Doooooooooor

Sebuah peluru bersarang di kepala seorang lelaki yang berada tepat di belakang lelaki berlesung pipi itu hingga tewas. Sementara Jaejoong dan lelaki berlesung pipi itu jatuh. Kepala Jaejoong membentur aspal jalan dengan keras sehingga membuatnya tak sadarkan diri dengan darah terus mengucur di bagian belakang kepalanya.

Tanpa menghiraukan Jaejoong lelaki tampan berlesung pipi itu kemudian bangkit dan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol di balik saku jasnya. Ia mengarahkan ujung pistolnya pada seorang yang bersembunyi di balik tembok gang depan sana.

Dor dor

Bruk

Orang yang berada di balik tembok itupun tewas seketika dengan peluru yang bersarang tepat dada kirinya.

"Kyaa!"

"Tembakan? Ada tembakan!" Jerit orang-orang takut.

"Bos tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang lelaki berbadan sedikit gemuk pada seorang lelaki berlesung pipi setelah tadi ia menyelesaikan musuh-musuh yang mengincar bosnya.

"Ya. Shindong tidak fatal." Jawab lelaki berlesung pipi itu.

"Siapa gadis ini?" Tanya lelaki bernama Shindong itu.

Lelaki berlesung pipi itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan tersentak saat mendapati seorang gadis yang tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang menggenangi bagian kepala belakangnya. "Entah... Aku tidak kenal."

.

.

.

Trak

Yunho tersentak ketika pena yang tengah digenggamnya tiba-tiba terlepas begitu saja dan jatuh ke atas lantai. Dengan perasaan takut ia memandang kedua tangannya yang bergetar.

'Kenapa? Kenapa gemetar...?'

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu di ruang kerjanya itu saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari luar. Ia menyeret kakinya mendekat pada pintu.

"Apa? Nona jae... menghilang." Hanya kalimat itulah yang dapat tertangkap telinganya saat ini.

.

.

.

-**Yunho POV-**

"_**Nona Jae berkunjung ke sebuah toko peralatan seni, lalu bersembunyi dari kejaran paparazzi. Setelah itu, beliau menghilang. Namun, seorang saksi mengatakan mendengar suara tembakan, tetapi kami masih belum tahu apakah itu ada kaitannya dengan lenyapnya Nona Jae atau tidak. Seseorang ingat ada sebuah mobil diparkir di sana, tetapi rupanya nomor plat mobil itu palsu. Kami juga sudah mencari ke seluruh rumah sakit di sekitar sana, tetapi Nona Jae tak ada di sana." **_

Kalimat panjang yang Chansung ucapkan tadi, membuat mulutku terasa kelu tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ini... bukan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak kuduga. Jauh dalam lubuk hatiku... aku selalu bermimpi buruk akan terjadi seperti ini.

Benar, perasaan tidak tenang ini... Bahkan ketika sedang bersamanya, perasaan ini selalu menjalar di dalam diriku seperti ular. Firasat buruk selalu datang menghampiriku.

Ah, Ayah. Maafkan aku karena mengira telah memahamimu.

Apakah Ayah juga merasakan perasaan seperti ini?

Apakah Ayah juga merasa takut setengah mati seperti ini hingga tak bisa memikirkan hal lain?

-**Yunho POV End-**

Brak

Pintu kamar Yunho terbuka menampakkan seorang pengawal yang terlihat tergesa-gesa memasuki kamarnya.

"Yang Mulia! Yang Mulia!" Panggilnya dengan nafas yang memburu, "Baru saja ada kabar dari RS Fuenti... Ditemukan jenazah gadis muda berkebangsaan Asia tanpa identitas...!"

Deg

Jantung Yunho seolah dicabut paksa dari dalam tubuhnya. Dunia terasa berhenti berputar. Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih saat ini.

.

.

.

Yunho saat ini berada di dalam sebuah ruang otopsi, di temani tiga Dokter dan Yoochun yang ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Yunho hanya berdiri kaku memandang sesosok tubuh yang terbalut kain putih tipis dengan bercak darah di bagian atas yang mengotori kain itu.

Dengan tangan yang gemetar dan keringat dingin yang terus mengalir dari pelipisnya, Yunho mulai mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka kain putih yang menutupi wajah jenazah itu. Ia kini sudah memegang ujung kainnya, namun ia ragu dan amat sangat takut saat akan membukanya.

Sret

Akhirnya Yunho berhasil membuka bagian atas kain itu sehingga memperlihatkan wajah dari jenazah itu dengan jelas. Namun, tidak sampai dua detik Yunho langsung menutupnya dengan cepat dan berbalik meninggalkan Yoochun dan beberapa Dokter saat dadanya mulai terasa sakit dan sulit untuk bernafas.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

_**Gygit93, **__**10**____**Februari**__** 2014**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : 100% Perfect Girl ****(Remake)**

**Pairing : Yunjae**

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : M**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini adalah karya fiksi hanya karangan semata. Tokoh-tokoh yang digunakan bukanlah milikku, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong jadi milikku, keke. Jika ada kesamaan dalam penulisan, tempat atau apapun mohon di maafkan karena itu hanya ketidak sengajaan semata.**

**Warning : GS , OOC, Mature, TYPO, GAK JELAS, MEMBOSANKAN, etc. Aku masih pemula dalam menulis FF jadi untuk chingu-chingu yang sudah berpengalaman tolong bantuan, saran, maupun kritikkannya yang membangun agar bisa mengembangkan tulisanku menjadi lebih baik.**

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**Summary : **

Disuatu pagi yang cerah dibulan april, disebuah jalan kecil di daerah harajuku, aku berpapasan dengan seorang "100 % perfect girl"

**U-know Yunho, **Namja dari negeri asing yang hampir memiliki segalanya : wajah tampan, tubuh memesona, harta berlimpah, otak cemerlang, dan kekuasaan. Namja yang menolak untuk jatuh cinta.

**Kim Jaejoong,** Siswi SMA yang biasa-biasa saja, tidak terlalu pintar, tidak jago melukis. Gadis remaja yang belum pernah mengenal cinta.

Apakah yang akan terjadi bila benang merah takdir mempertemukan keduannya?

Kisah cinta pertama yang begitu kuat menggelora pun dimulai...!

.

.

.

**Previous Chapter ****6**** :**

Sret

Akhirnya Yunho berhasil membuka bagian atas kain itu sehingga memperlihatkan wajah dari jenazah itu dengan jelas. Namun, tidak sampai dua detik Yunho langsung menutupnya dengan cepat dan berbalik meninggalkan Yoochun dan beberapa Dokter saat dadanya mulai terasa sakit dan sulit untuk bernafas.

.

.

.

**-Chapter 7-**

.

.

.

Brakk

Yunho membanting pintu dengan kasar dan meninggalkan ruang otopsi dengan tergesa.

"Yang Mulia!" Yunho menghentikan langkah kakinya saat mendengar seruan Yoochun di belakang tubuhnya, "Bukan..." Gumam Yunho lirih membuat Yoochun yang hendak menghampirinya pun berhenti beberapa langkah di belakangnya, "Itu bukan Jae."

"Yang Mulia yakin? Wajah mayat itu hancur, hingga tak dapat dikenali."

"Hanya dengan melihat ujung jarinya saja, aku tahu." Geram Yunho. Yoochun bungkam dia tidak bisa membantah lagi jika nada suara Yunho sudah meninggi seperti itu.

Sontak Yoochun terkejut saat seorang pria datang menghampiri Yunho dan melayangkan bogem mentahnya pada wajah Yunho dengan keras.

Bough

"Yang Mulia!" Yoochun menghampiri Yunho dan membantunya berdiri.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN...! BUKANKAH KAU SEORANG RAJA! BUKANKAH KAU ORANG HEBAT! TAPI KENAPA MENJAGA SATU ANAK SAJA TIDAK BECUS?" Tanpa memerdulikan tempat dan status Yunho sebagai seorang Raja di negara itu, pria yang tadi memukul Yunho kembali dengan lancangnya berteriak tepat di depan wajah Yunho dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

Beberapa orang pengawal kerajaan yang mendengar keributan di lorong rumah sakit itu langsung mendatangi mereka kemudian dengan sigap mengunci pergerakan pria itu agar tidak dapat menyerang Yunho lagi.

"Hyunjoong..." Gumam Yunho sambil menyeka cairan merah yang keluar di sudut bibirnya.

"Awas kalau Jae sampai terluka! Aku pasti akan terus mengejarmu sampai kau mati!" Desis Hyunjoong sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pengawal yang mengunci tubuhnya.

"Jae masih hidup." Ucapan yang dilontarkan Yunho dengan nada yang sarat akan keyakinan itu berhasil membuat Hyunjoong bungkam dan berhenti berontak dari kungkungan para pengawal.

"Dia masih hidup. Apa pun yang terjadi, dia akan kutemukan. Pasti." Janji Yunho dengan kesungguhannya dan sorot mata yang memancarkan sebuah keyakinan yang amat besar.

Deg deg deg deg

'Benar, kenapa aku tidak sadar...? Kalau Jae mati, hatiku pasti akan mengetahuinya lebih dulu. Jantungku tidak akan berdetak sekencang ini. Di suatu tempat, Jae pasti masih hidup...!'

.

.

.

Sementara itu empat orang pria dewasa terlihat tengah serius membicarakan sesuatu di sebuah ruangan luas yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah meja besar, sebuah rak berisi buku ataupun dokumen, dan satu set sofa hitam di tengah ruangan yang kini sedang mereka duduki.

"Penembak jarak jauh... seharusnya kita bisa memperkirakan tindakan Rocco." Ujar seorang pria berjas hitam.

"Bedebah...! Tapi kita tak bisa bertindak sembarangan. Jika Rocco tidak dilenyapkan, bisa makin memicu masalah dalam keluarga." Timpal pria bertubuh gempal.

"Oh, ya bagaimana dengan gadis itu...?" Lama terdiam pria berlesung pipi itupun akhirnya angkat bicara membuat ketiga anak buahnya mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada pria itu.

"Aku tidak percaya kita membawa gadis tak dikenal ke Napoli... Walaupun dia sudah menyelamatkan nyawa bos tapi..."

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Sebuah jeritan dari luar membuat keempat pria itu terkejut dan langsung bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

"Apa itu!" Tanpa membuang-buang waktu mereka bergegas keluar menghampiri sebuah pintu bercat putih yang tak jauh dari ruangan tempat mereka berkumpul barusan.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar dengan desain minimalis terlihat seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur di atas sebuah kasur _Queen Size_-nya. Mata _doenya_ yang tertutup bergerak-gerak gelisah. Nafasnya pun terdengar tidak teratur menandakan keresahan dalam tidurnya. Dan sebuah kain kasa melingkari kening hingga ke bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Nn..." Ia menggeliat dalam tidurnya.

Perlahan kelopak matanyapun terbuka memperlihatkan sepasang mata indahnya yang jernih. Tangan kanannya terangkat memegangi sisi kepalanya yang terbalut perban 'Kepalaku seperti mau pecah.' Keluhnya. Dengan tubuh yang masih lemas ia kemudian bangun dan terduduk di atas kasur empuk itu. Matanya bergerak liar memandang ruangan serba putih yang tidak ia kenali itu. 'Di mana aku? Aku kenapa...? Aku-'

"KYAAAAA!" Tiba-tiba ia menjerit histeris kemudian dengan tergesa turun dari tempat tidur tanpa melepaskan selimut yang membalut tubuh mungilnya menyebabkannya jatuh terjerembab di atas dinginnya lantai.

Brak

Pintu bercat putih itu terbuka menampakkan empat orang pria dengan wajah terkejut saat mendapati gadis bertubuh mungil itu terduduk di atas lantai dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka khawatir.

Dengan perlahan gadis bermata jernih itu mengangkat kepalanya ke atas menatap ke empat pria itu dengan pandangan takut, "Kalian...siapa?" Tanyanya dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Aku... Siapa...?"

Ketiga pria itu sontak terkejut mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Tak terkecuali pria berlesung pipi itu. Dia berdiri diam di tempatnya dengan mata yang tak pernah lepas menatap gadis di depannya yang terlihat begitu rapuh.

.

.

.

"_Amnesia ringan. Akibat kepala yang terbentur keras dengan aspal jalan. Dia tak ingat masa lalunya, tetapi masih bisa melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari."_

Itulah yang dikatakan dokter pada lelaki berlesung pipi itu. Saat ini ia tengah berdiri di sisi tempat tidur. Memandang wajah gadis yang telah menolongnya dari sebuah timah panas tanpa memerdulikan keselamatannya sendiri.

Pria itu menarik bibirnya ke atas saat melihat wajah damai gadis itu yang tengah terlelap di atas kasurnya.

'Gadis yang aneh... Pakaian yang dikenakan sangat murahan. Tapi cincin itu...' Pandangan matanya beralih pada sebuah cincin yang tersemat di jari manis gadis itu dan memerhatikan bentuk serta ukiran cincin itu dengan seksama, 'Itu bukan cincin yang bisa dimiliki sembarang orang. Harganya pun mungkin setara dengan sebuah puri. Dia juga tidak membawa tas, juga kartu identitas. Akan sulit mencari tahu jati dirinya. Tapi... Gadis ini telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Padahal aku orang asing, orang yang tak pernah ditemuinya..." Entah dorongan dari mana tangan kanan pria itu bergerak ingin menyentuh tangan kecil Jaejoong yang tengah mendekap sebuah bantal. 'Dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa... dia melompat untuk melindungi seorang asing-'

Grep

Pria itu sontak tersadar dan mengurungkan niatnya yang hendak menyentuh tangan gadis itu dengan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Siapa sebenarnya gadis yang sangat bodoh ini?" Gumamnya.

.

.

.

"ARGH!"

Suara jerit kesakitan seorang pria terdengar begitu lantang dari sebuah gedung kosong yang tak berpenghuni. Kondisi pria itu begitu memprihatinkan dengan banyaknya luka gores maupun lecet disekujur tubuhnya. Ia berdiri menggunakan kedua lututnya dengan tangan terikat dan kepala yang mendongak ke atas karena seseorang menarik rambutnya dari belakang. Matanya memincing tajam pada seorang pria berlesung pipi yang berdiri di depannya dengan bibir menyeringai.

"Dia takkan bisa bertahan lama, bos." Ujar pria yang tengah menarik rambutnya.

"Oke, cukup." Titah pria berlesung pipi itu.

Dengan seringaian yang masih tercetak di bibirnya pria itu kemudian menghampiri pria yang sudah tidak berdaya itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya, "Kau sangat tahu monster seperti apa aku ini kan, Don Mustello? Dan aku hanya menerima satu jawaban." Pria berlesung pipi itu kemudian mendekatkan ujung pistolnya pada pelipis pria berambut coklat kekuning-kuningan itu. "Aku akan mengatakan ini sekali saja karena aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Hahahaha..." Tawa pria itu membahana dengan pistol yang masih mengarah di pelipis pria di depannya.

"Hahaha... Ya, tentu saja! Kau tidak pernah gagal. Kau monster seperti itu. Menghancurkan semua yang menghalangi langkahmu, membasmi semua sainganmu. Membunuh, membunuh dan terus membunuh tanpa ragu. Apa kau merasa puas karena sekarang sudah menjadi penguasa Napoli? Tapi kau tetap bukan apa-apa, hanya bos mafia dengan tangan berlumuran darah! Iblis yang menyembunyikan watak aslinya di balik wajah malaikat, itulah kau! Terkutuk kau, Choi Siwon! Kau hanya akan membenci dan dibenci dunia. Kau akan dikhianati oleh semua orang yang kau sayangi seumur hidupmu!"

DOR

Pria bernama Don Mustello itu diam seketika setelah satu buah timah panas bersarang di kepalanya. Choi Siwon pelaku penembakkan itu hanya menatap tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu dingin. Membiarkan jas armani mewahnya kotor terkena percikan darah.

.

.

.

"Armani ini kena darah bakar."

"Baik." Pelayan itu langsung mengambil jas yang diberikan Siwon padanya kemudian memberi hormat sebelum ia pergi untuk membakar jas mewah itu.

Setelah menginjakkan kakinya di anak tangga terakhir ia tak sengaja melihat anak buahnya keluar dan mengumpat tak jelas sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan dan air mineral dari ruangan dengan pintu bercat putih di sampingnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Siwon.

Pria itu terlonjak kaget, "Ah, bos. Gadis itu sangat ketakutan dan tidak mau makan. Dia terus mengamuk dan tidak membiarkan siapapun mendekat. Seperti binatang liar. Apa aku harus terus merawatnya? Apa mungkin karena tidak mengerti bahasa kita? Sepertinya dia tidak bisa bahasa Italia." Ujar anak buahnya itu. Siwon terdiam memandang pintu di depannya.

.

.

.

Cklek

Sesosok bertubuh mungil meringkuk di atas dinginnya lantai dengan kepala yang ia sembunyikan diantara kedua lututnya yang ditekuk adalah pemandangan pertama begitu ia membuka pintu bercat putih itu. Kakinya mulai melangkah mendekati sosok yang begitu rapuh itu. Siwon membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu tangannya bergerak menyentuh punggung gemetar gadis di depannya. Ia tersentak dan buru-buru menjauhkan kembali tangannya saat gadis itu memekik tanpa suara dengan tubuh yang semakin gemetar ketakutan karena sentuhannya. Siwon pun menyerah, namun kemudian ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping gadis itu.

Tak tak tak tak

Suara dari kipas angin yang berputar di atas atap menjadi satu-satunya iringan suara di ruangan serba putih itu.

Kepala gadis mungil di depannya mulai bergerak-gerak lalu mengangkat kepalanya sedikit menyisakan sepasang mata bulatnya yang mengintip dibalik lipatan kedua lengannya yang masih memeluk kedua lututnya erat. Ia dengan cepat menyurukkan kepalanya kembali saat matanya melihat seorang pria asing di depannya.

Siwon terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah lucu gadis di depannya. Membuat gadis itu kembali mendongakkan kepalanya memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memerah dan mata yang sedikit sembab usai menangis.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Hanya kamu... Yang tidak akan kusakiti." Ujar Siwon menunjukkan senyum hangatnya pada gadis itu. Senyuman yang belum pernah ia tunjukan pada siapapun selama ini.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini semua pasukan yang dimiliki Roinne dari berbagai unit dikerahkan untuk mencari keberadaan Jaejoong yang menghilang entah kemana. Termasuk RRIA (Roinne Royal Intelligence Agency). Mereka juga di pimpin langsung oleh Yunho. Seolah tidak mengenal waktu mereka terus mencari jejak-jejak dan mengumpulkan semua bukti dari berbagai tempat maupun orang-orang yang menjadi saksi saat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu terjadi.

.

.

.

"Ayo, satu suap lagi." Siwon menyodorkan satu sendok nasi di depan bibir mungil Jaejoong.

"Ya, bagus sebentar lagi kau akan sembuh." Ujarnya saat Jaejoong menerima suapannya. Siwon tidak menyadari tiga orang anak buahnya mengintip dibalik pintu dan bergidik ngeri melihat tingkah Siwon yang aneh dan tidak biasanya itu.

"Kau lihat? Bos menyuapi gadis itu." Ujar salah seorang dari mereka berbisik.

"Monster sadis itu?" Kaget temannya yang masih tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya saat ini.

"Hii! Rasanya seperti melihat seekor serigala sedang menjilati anak kelinci." Merekapun mulai membayangkannya kemudian saling menatap dengan pandangan horror.

"Ini hal paling mengerikan yang pernah bos lakukan. Seram..."

"Aku jadi merinding." Karena merasa sudah tidak mampu menyaksikan tingkah laku Siwon pada Jaejoong merekapun akhirnya pergi dari depan pintu itu.

Siwon menyimpan piring yang sudah kosong itu di meja kemudian menyerahkan gelas berisi air putih itu pada Jaejoong. Tangannya mengelus pipi putih Jaejoong dengan lembut saat gadis itu menatapnya dengan kedua bola mata indahnya yang sangat menggemaskan. "Kondisimu sudah lebih baik." Ujarnya.

Siwon kemudian menuntun Jaejoong menuju balkon melihat pemandangan matahari sore yang sangat indah. Cincin yang tersemat di jari manis Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemandangan sore itu.

'Sangat mudah melacak asal-usul cincin itu. Karena hanya ada satu di eropa.'

**-Flashback-**

Saat ini Siwon tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya bersama seorang anak buahnya yang diperintahkannya untuk melacak asal-usul cincin yang dikenakan gadis itu.

"Jangan terkejut. Itu cincin keluarga kerajaan Roinne!"

'Kerajaan Roinne?!' Sontak Siwon dalam hati.

"Lalu, ini..." Pria itu menunjukkan sebuah majalah pada Siwon, "Dia tunangan Raja Roinne. Wanita milik U-Know Yunho III yang sangat terkenal itu." Jelas pria itu.

Siwon terkejut bukan main saat melihat sebuah majalah yang memuat wajah seorang gadis cantik dengan dandanan elegan di dalam cover majalah itu.

"Lupakan masalah ini."

"Eh? Tapi, bos...!" Pria itu terkejut dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan Siwon padanya.

Brak

"Kubilang lupakan masalah ini! Atau kau ingin kubuat lupa selamanya?" Ujar Siwon dengan seringai yang menghiasi bibirnya membuat pria di depannya itupun mengangguk patuh dengan wajah pucat pasi.

**-Flashback ****End****-**

'Gadis ini adalah tunangan Raja Roinne, milik U-Know Yunho. Aku tahu aku harus mengembalikannya. Dia bukan wanita yang bisa kusimpan. Tapi... Kenapa aku tidak ingin mengembalikan gadis ini?'

"Siwon..." Panggil Jaejoong karena sejak tadi Siwon hanya terdiam sambil menatapnya.

Siwon sedikit tersentak dengan suara Jaejoong yang memanggil namanya ia lalu menyunggingkan senyuman hangatnya pada Jaejoong, "Ayo kembali ke dalam, Hero." Jaejoong menoleh ketika Siwon memanggilnya tapi kemudian ia menatap lurus ke depan dan mengikuti langkah Siwon ketika lelaki itu menggiringnya masuk ke dalam.

**-Jaejoong POV-**

Hero...

Nama yang diberikan oleh lelaki ini...

Aku tidak tahu siapa diriku. Tidak tahu siapa namaku dan berapa umurku. Gambaran tentang tempat-tempat yang sangat berbeda dengan tempat ini, terus berkelebat di benakku. Alasan kenapa aku berada di sini bersama orang-orang yang berbeda denganku ini...

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Dunia yang gelap, apakah semenakutkan ini?

Kegelapan tiada akhir tanpa jalan keluar. Tak bisa berbuat apa pun. Tak bisa pergi kemana pun. Tak bisa berkomunikasi dengan bahasa yang kuketahui. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa berbicara kepada siapa pun, selain kepada orang yang berada di sampingku ini. Hanya lelaki inilah yang kutahu sekarang.

Dan... 5 hari berlalu sejak aku membuka mata...

**-Jaejoong POV End-**

.

.

.

"APA MAKSUDMU TIDAK BISA MENEMUKANNYA!" Teriak Taemin lantang di ruangan luas yang di tempati Yoochun.

"Bagaimana bisa?! Nona sangat terkenal. Semua orang kenal wajahnya. Mana mungkin menghilang tanpa jejak, kan?! Lakukan sesuatu, Chun. Kau selalu sesumbar kalau RRIA adalah pencari informasi terhebat di dunia!" Ujar Taemin pada Yoochun yang hanya bisa duduk diam mendengar kemarahan Taemin yang menggebu-gebu itu.

**-Yoochun POV-**

Benar...

Kasus ini menjadi semakin rumit. Walau tak dipublikasikan, para detektif telah disebar ke seluruh penjuru Eropa. Mustahil tak ada petunjuk satu pun. Tidak masuk akal kami tidak bisa menemukan tersangka dalam kasus ini. Jika kasus penculikan, seharusnya pelaku penculikan sudah menghubungi untuk meminta tebusan. Kalau begitu, apa mungkin kecelakaan?

Tapi mana mungkin dia menghilang begitu saja tanpa ada orang yang tahu. Satu lagi yang membuatku cemas...

Reaksi lelaki itu. Bukannya emosi atau marah-marah, dia justru memimpin penyelidikan dengan begitu tenang.

Apakah dia percaya pada kemampuan RRIA?

Ataukah dia sadar kemarahan tidak akan menyelesaikan apa pun hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengendalikan diri?

Atau...

Dia hanya sekedar mencoba bertahan?

**-Yoochun POV End-**

"Dalam situasi seperti ini, dugaanku hanya satu. Nona dimasukkan ke dalam bagasi dan ditenggelamkan ke dalam laut..." Celetuk Top yang entah datang dari mana dia sudah berdiri bersandar pada sebuah lemari buku.

Yoochun dan Taemin terlonjak kaget dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Top.

"Jangan bicara begitu kepada yang mulia!" Bentak Yoochun pada Top yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja setelah berkata seperti itu.

"Hiks! Nona belum mati!" Cairan bening yang dari tadi keluar di kedua mata Taemin semakin deras saja. Entah sadar atau tidak ia berjalan mendekati Yoochun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Yoochun, "Top jahat! Nona belum mati... Nona belum mati... Huweee!" Taemin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yoochun dan menangis dengan keras.

"Benar, Taemin. Top memang bukan manusia." Ujar Yoochun senang sambil mengusap-ngusap kepala Taemin sayang. 'Lucunya. Dalam situasi begini, baru bersikap seperti layaknya anak berumur 13 tahun.' Wajah Yoochun terlihat sangat bahagia saat ini karena untuk pertama kalinya Taemin mengadu padanya dan memeluknya begitu erat.

Yoochun kembali keruangannya setelah menidurkan Taemin yang tertidur dalam pelukkannya karena lelah menangis.

"Apa ada permintaan tebusan? Atau kesepakatan politik? Pelaku menculik Nona bukan demi hal-hal itu! Entahlah karena kecelakaan atau disengaja, yang jelas seseorang telah membuat Nona lenyap dan menghapus jejak-jejaknya!"

Buk

Yoochun mendorong Top hingga lelaki bermata elang itu membentur lemari di belakangnya dengan keras.

Matanya memicing tajam menatap mata elang Top, "Apa bisa kau bayangkan? Apa yang terjadi kepada lelaki itu kalau Nona sampai terbunuh? Aku..." Tangan yang tengah mencekram kerah kemeja hitam yang dikenakan Top itu bergetar.

"Aku sangat takut..."

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

_**Gygit93, **__**10**____**Februari**__** 2014**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Mian harusnya chap ini kemarin Git update tapi entah kenapa akunnya ke kunci dan harus nunggu sehari lagi untuk update FF. Lalu, FF yang Happy Marriage juga beberapa hari yang lalu hilang di hapus sama admin FFN-nya kayanya. Tapi, yasudahlah gak apa-apa…**

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**Previous Chapter ****7**** :**

Buk

Yoochun mendorong Top hingga lelaki bermata elang itu membentur lemari di belakangnya dengan keras.

Matanya memicing tajam menatap mata elang Top, "Apa bisa kau bayangkan? Apa yang terjadi kepada lelaki itu kalau Nona sampai terbunuh? Aku..." Tangan yang tengah mencekram kerah kemeja hitam yang dikenakan Top itu bergetar.

"Aku sangat takut..."

.

.

.

**-Chapter ****8****-**

.

.

.

Di tengah malam yang begitu dingin ini Yoochun dan Smith, salah satu pengawal kerajaan bergegas menuju ruang _intelegensi saat_ salah seorang petugas keamanan yang berjaga di sana melaporkan adanya seorang penyusup yang masuk ke ruangan gelap itu.

Yoochun dan Smith terkesiap ketika pintu masuk ruang _intelegensi_ itu terbuka dan terlihat sedikit cahaya dari beberapa monitor yang menyala memendar keluar melalui celah pintu yang terbuka itu.

"Siapa di situ!" Teriak Yoochun sambil mengarahkan lampu _batre_ dalam genggamannya pada seseorang yang terlihat tengah sibuk memainkan jari-jarinya di atas _keyboard_ yang terhubung dengan berpuluh-puluh monitor yang terpasang di depannya. Ia dan Smith sontak terkejut ketika sosok itu menolehkan kepalanya.

"_Yang… Mulia!_" Seru Yoochun kaget, "Sedang apa jam segini di ruang _intelegensi_…?"

"Aku sedang mencari _plat_ nomor mobil yang sesuai dengan sebagian _plat_ nomor mobil yang kabur di TKP. Lalu aku melakukan pencarian silang dengan peristiwa kriminal yang pernah terjadi. Kalian juga mencarinya sampai ke Eropa tengah, kan?" Jawab Yunho sambil meneruskan kegiatannya yang tadi sempat terhenti.

"Apa mungkin ada yang salah dengan mesin pencari ini?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Yoochun memandang Yunho sendu, "_Yang Mulia…_kami sudah mencarinya beberapa kali. Semua hasilnya pun sudah kami laporkan…"

Brak

Yunho membanting _keyboard_ dengan keras membuat Yoochun dan Smith tersentak kaget.

"Pasti ada yang terlewat… Pasti. Jika kuselidiki sekali lagi_"

"_Yang Mulai!_"

Panggilan keras yang dilayangkan Yoochun berhasil membuat perhatian Yunho kini tertuju padanya. Namun, sorot matanya terlihat amat sangat kosong.

"Dia masih hidup…Dia masih hidup…" Gumamnya, "DIA MANUSIA YANG MEMILIKI DARAH DAN DAGING! BAGAIMANA BISA LENYAP BEGITU SAJA? DIA MASIH HIDUP! MUSTAHIL LENYAP BEGITU SAJA… TIDAK MUNGKIN…!"

Krak

Sebuah mouse hancur di tangan Yunho. Membuat telapak tangannya terluka dan darah segar pun perlahan mulai mengotori tangannya. Bayang-bayang wajah Jaejoong seketika muncul kembali di memori otaknya. Darah yang terus membasahi tangannya tak ia hiraukan.

Bruk

Kakinya lemas tak bisa lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Dan kini ia hanya mampu menggunakan kedua lututnya untuk berdiri menggantikan kaki lemasnya itu.

"ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN, KAN…! MANA MUNGKIN… MUSTAHIL!"

Yoochun diam terpaku melihat kondis dari Raja sekaligus sahabatnya itu yang begitu terpuruk. Jujur, ini adalah kali pertamanya ia melihat kondisi Yunho yang seperti itu. Di matanya saat ini Yunho seperti orang lain. Bukan Yunho yang bijaksana dan tegas lagi. Bukan Yunho yang penuh wibawa. Bukan juga Yunho yang penuh percaya diri lagi.

Ia kini terlihat sangat… menakutkan.

.

.

.

Blam

"Sepertinya tidak akan tidur semalaman." Ujar Smith setelah menutup kembali pintu ruang _intelegensi _itu. Setelah itu ia kemudian berjalan mengekori Yoochun di belakang meninggalkan Yunho yang masih berada di dalam ruang _intelegensi_.

"_Yang Mulia_ tadi sangat menakutkan. Masih ingat betapa tenangnya beliau saat Nona baru saja lenyap hingga membuat kita semua merinding…? Uh… beliau seperti seorang Raja bijaksana yang tidak membiarkan dirinya terbawa perasaan. Tetapi beberapa hari terakhir ini sepertinya beliau sama sekali tidak makan. Beliau tampak kelelahan… dan liar. Bahkan,.. kenapa rasanya beliau terlihat seperti…orang gila?"

Yoochun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menolehkan kepala ke belakang begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan Smith, "Dia mungkin sudah tak kuat lagi menahan dirinya. Mungkin dia sudah mencapai batasnya…" Balas Yoochun.

.

.

.

"_Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Siwon."_

"_Jessica…"_

"_Percayalah aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu."_

"_Aku percaya. Karena hanya kau yang kupercaya di dunia ini…"_

"_KENAPA! KENAPA KAU MENGKHIANATIKU, JESSICA! BUKANKAH KAU MENCINTAIKU,HAH!"_

"_Cinta? Haha. Tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang memperlakukan orang lain dengan lembut dan manis… tanpa tujuan tertentu. Kau dan aku juga begitu kita semua makhluk egois"_

"_KAU!"_

_DOR_

"_KYAA!"_

**-Siwon POV-**

"Arrkhh!"

Ukh! Sial! Kenapa? Kenapa mimpi itu muncul kembali?

Padahal, selama beberapa tahun ini aku sudah bisa melupakan wanita menjijikan yang sudah membuatku seperti sekarang ini. Dia juga sudah mati di tanganku sendiri. Tapi, entah kenapa jeritan kesakitan yang terlontar dari mulut busuknya itu selalu mengganggu pikiranku. Bukannya aku menyesal telah membunuhnya.

Aku bahkan pertama kali membunuh orang saat usiaku menginjak 14 tahun. Itu berarti jauh sebelumnya aku sudah memanfaatkan orang lain untuk bertahan hidup. Sejak kecil aku sudah menyadari tidak ada yang bisa kupercaya di dunia ini. Aku merasa menyesal memperlihatkan kelemahanku walau hanya sesaat. Ketika membuka hati aku jadi lemah. Dan saat aku lemah… kematian telah berdiri di depanku. Itulah pelajaran yang tidak boleh kulupakan sedetik pun jika aku masih ingin hidup.

Karena itulah, aku tidak dapat melupakan wanita itu…

Aku harus mengingat pelajaran ini. Dan aku percaya tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang memperlakukan orang lain dengan manis dan lembut tanpa tujuan tertentu…

**-Siwon POV End-**

Tok tok

"Bos, aku masuk, ya."

Cklek

Blam

Shindong membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman di tangannya kemudian meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidur.

"Siwon, ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya pada Shindong yang kini sudah duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Siwon tahu jika Shindong sudah memanggil namanya seperti itu, pertanyaan yang akan Shindong lontarkan padanya pasti sangat serius.

"Apa kau jatuh cinta pada gadis itu?"

"Shindong…" Siwon terkesiap.

Shindong menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya ke atas, "Aku senang melihat sosokmu yang manusiawi. Tetapi jangan terlalu lepas kendali. Di selamatkan oleh seorang gadis lugu… mana mungkin hatimu tidak goyah. Tapi masih ada hal yang belum diketahui. Alasan dia menyelamatkanmu mungkin karena dia memang orang baik, bukan karena kau special baginya. Jadi, dia akan menyelamatkan siapa pun dalam situasi begitu. Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari orang yang sekedar berbuat baik?"

"Jaga mulutmu, keluar!"

"Apa kau akan menjadi buas lagi? Jika nanti kau kecewa lagi karena menginginkan wanita yang bukan milikmu, apa kau akan menarik pistol lagi?"

Brak

Pranggg

"DIAM!" Nafas Siwon terdengar menderu tanda ia tengah menahan emosinya. Ia memandang Shindong dingin setelah menjatuhkan nampan berisi makanan ke atas lantai, "Keluar, KELUAR!" Teriaknya marah.

Shindong berdiri dari duduknya, "Sudah kuperingatkan. Semoga kau tak menyesal nanti…" Ujar Shindong sebelum keluar dari kamar Siwon.

.

.

.

"Haa…haa…haa…kyaaaa!"

Trak

Sebuah pensil patah menjadi dua bagian ketika Jaejoong melemparnya dengan keras. Jantungnya berdetak cepat nafasnya memburu saat matanya memandang sketsa wajah seorang lelaki dengan bibir berbentuk hati dan berhidung mancung terlukis di atas dinding keras di hadapannya.

Kenapa…

Kenapa aku bisa melukis seperti ini?

Tapi.. siapa orang yang ingin kugambar ini…

"Arrrkkhh!" Jaejoong tiba-tiba menjerit saat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Siapa lelaki yang kulukis ini. Siapa…" Jaejoong bergumam sambil menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. Seperti hilang kesadaran Jaejoong kemudian berlari keluar dari ruangan tanpa kaca itu menuju pintu besar di depan rumah.

Brak

Siwon yang tengah berjalan menuruni tangga pun tersentak oleh teriakan Jaejoong dan suara pintu yang di buka dengan kasar. Ia di kejutkan kembali ketika matanya menangkap sosok Jaejoong yang tengah berlari keluar dengan tergesa tanpa memakai alas kaki dan menerobos ribuan air hujan yang berjatuhan di langit malam tanpa bulan itu.

"Hero! Ada apa?"

"Hero!" Dengan cepat Siwon pun mengejar Jaejoong.

Ia terus berteriak berulang kali memanggil Jaejoong. Tapi, Jaejoong tak menggubris panggilannya dan terus berlari tanpa lelah menuju pintu gerbang.

Grep

Akhirnya, Siwon kini berhasil mencekal pergelangan tangan kurus Jaejoong.

"Hero! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Siwon cemas.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya dari Siwon.

"Sadarlah, Hero!" Panik Siwon sambil mencekram kedua bahu Jaejoong erat.

"Ti…tidak… Lepaskan aku…" Jerit Jaejoong. Ia meronta, berusaha melepaskan tangan Siwon di bahunya

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau begini? Hei?"

Jaejoong menghentikan rontaannya kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas menatap wajah cemas Siwon, "Kepalaku… kepalaku serasa mau pecah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Andai aku bisa membuka kepalaku dan memperbaiki memoriku yang rusak. Aku merasa takut dan sesak… juga merasa tidak tenang sampai hampir gila rasanya…!" Airmata yang sedari tadi gadis mungil itu tahan seketika tumpah tanpa bisa dibendung lagi.

"Hero!" Siwon menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi Jaejoong. Matanya yang tajam menatap lembut mata bulat Jaejoong tanpa berbicara satu patah kata pun. Membuat cairan bening yang bercampur air hujan semakin deras keluar di kedua mata _doe_-nya.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang mencariku? Apakah aku memang selalu sendirian? Atau mungkin aku sudah berbuat salah? Orang seperti apa aku ini?" Ujar Jaejoong sambil terisak.

"Tenanglah. Kau terlalu emosi, Hero."

"Akan kulakukan apa saja untuk tahu siapa diriku. Akan kulakukan apapun… Sungguh. Akan kulakukan apapun…" Siwon hanya mampu terdiam. Entah kenapa hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat sorot mata hitam itu memancarkan keputusasaan yang begitu dalam.

"Aku… tahu siapa dirimu." Perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Siwon membuat Jaejoong menghentikan tangisannya.

"Kau… orang yang sangat baik! Itu saja cukup. Hanya itu yang perlu kuketahui tentang dirimu…! Meski ingatanmu tidak kembali, kau tak perlu cemas aku akan menjagamu selamanya. Percayalah padaku." Ucap Siwon sebelum merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya.

"Apa? Tidak bisa begitu!" Jaejoong menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Siwon beberapa senti tanpa melepas pelukan tangan Siwon di bahunya.

"Jadi, kau ingin segera pergi dari sini? Begitu?" Ujar Siwon dengan nada dingin, "Wajar saja, siapa yang mau tinggal bersama seorang boss mafia!"

"Bukan begitu! Tapi…"

"Aku paham kenapa kau bicara begitu."

"Sudah Cukup, Siwon." Potong Jaejoong yang mulai merasa tak nyaman, "Aku mengerti perasaanmu kau tidak perlu bertanggung jawab hanya karena aku pernah menyelamatkan nyawamu. Kau sangat baik. Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku tidak bisa membalasmu," lanjutnya dengan menunjukkan sebuah senyum tulus di bibir merah ranumnya.

Siwon terdiam ia menundukkan kepalanya menghindari mata Jaejoong. Namun, seketika ia tersentak saat tiba-tiba kilasan memori masa lalunya melintas dalam ingatannya.

"_Tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang memperlakukan orang lain dengan lembut dan manis tanpa tujuan tertentu. Kita semua makhluk egois."_

Ia menarik bibirnya ke atas membentuk sebuah seringai tanpa Jaejoong ketahui, 'Benar, jika aku bersikap manis dan lembut kepadamu… Itu karena aku menginginkan sesuatu darimu. Karena aku berbeda denganmu. Bukan orang baik…!' Batinnya.

"Ada yang aku inginkan darimu. Aku…" Perlahan Siwon mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dibaca, "Membutuhkanmu…"

Grep

Jaejoong membelakkan matanya ketika Siwon tiba-tiba mendekap tubuhnya kembali di tengah hujan deras yang masih mengguyur tubuh mereka.

"Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku menginginkan dirimu!"

"Siwon…"

'Mungkin selama ini aku menanti dengan penuh kehausan… Menanti hingga seseorang mendobrak hatiku. Menanti untuk membuka hati kepada seseorang dengan bodoh seperti ini. Menanti kesempatan untuk terluka… Untuk berharap… Untuk merasa sakit… Untuk merasa emosi… Sehingga aku dapat berkata bahwa aku juga manusia. Bahwa aku milik seseorang. Menanti saat aku bisa berkata seperti ini.' Tutur Siwon dalam hati.

Jaejoong menggerakkan tangannya membalas pelukan Siwon dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang lelaki berlesung pipi itu.

'Dia gemetar… Lelaki bertubuh besar ini. Lelaki dewasa yang membuat orang lain takut. Lelaki sebesar dan sekuat ini gemetar karena takut kutinggalkan…'

.

.

.

**-Heechul POV-**

_Saat ini aku dan Jaejoong tengah berbaring di atas rerumputan hijau yang tumbuh di taman belakang sekolah hanya untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu pada jam istirahat._

"_Hei, Heechul-ah. Apa kau pernah berpikir?" _

_Aku menolehkan kepalaku pada Jaejoong, "Soal apa?" Tanyaku kembali._

"_Bahwa di suatu tempat ada seseorang yang sangat membutuhkanmu."_

_Dahiku mengernyit, "Kau sudah makan banyak, kan. Ko masih bicara ngawur?"_

_Jaejoong menunjukkan senyum kecutnya padaku, "Hm, bagaimana ya… setelah bercerai, Ibu hanya membutuhkan Oppa. Sepertinya aku dilahirkan karena Ibu tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku cuma gadis biasa yang bisa ditemukan di mana saja. Wajahku biasa-biasa saja. Aku tidak pintar dan tidak punya keahlian selain melukis. Bahkan tidak ada yang menghargai keahlian melukisku itu. Mungkin… anak sepertiku memang hanya ditakdirkan jadi begini, ya? Tidak istimewa seumur hidup." Jelasnya dengan sendu._

_Aku terbangun dan mendudukkan tubuhku di sampingnya._

"_Tidak istimewa apanya. Kau sahabat Nona Kim Heechul. Apa itu tidak istimewa, hah?"_

_pletak_

"_Aduh! Ampun, Nona!" Ringis Jaejoong saat aku memukul kepalanya dengan kepalan tanganku._

"_Aku bukan meremehkan keberadaanmu! Hanya saja… kau tidak akan mati tanpaku, kan." _

"_Kau sudah gila, ya?!" Aku terpekik dan menatapnya tajam._

"_Ma_maksudku, kalau ada orang yang seperti itu, kalau aku memiliki arti sedalam itu bagi seseorang, kalau ada seseorang yang hanya menginginkanku, kalau hanya aku yang bisa mengisi tempat di hatinya, kalau orang itu hanya membutuhkanku, berarti… aku memiliki arti terlahir ke dunia ini…" _

Aku termenung di atas kasur dan membenamkan wajahku di antara kedua lutut dan lenganku yang terlipat saat kilasan memori dua tahun lalu itu terlintas di kepalaku. Sudah beberapa hari Jae menghilang. Membuatku cemas hingga tak bisa melakukan apa pun. Setiap hari aku rutin mengunjungi Roinne hanya untuk menanyakan perkembangan Jaejoong yang masih dalam pencarian.

Cepatlah kembali Jae… kami semua sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.

Kau sangat berarti bagi kami…

"Cepatlah kembali…" Lirihku di tengah airmata yang tak berhenti mengalir.

.

.

.

Sore hari sepulang kuliah aku bergegas menuju Roinne. Kegiatan rutin yang tak pernah kutinggalkan beberapa hari ini. Setiap hari aku selalu bertanya pada Yoochun tentang perkembangan Jaejoong. Namun, ia selalu menyuruhku untuk menunggu. Hingga hari ini batas kesabaranku sudah habis.

"Setiap hari kau selalu menyuruhku menunggu. Ini sudah berapa hari?"

"Nona Heechul_"

"Apa kalian serius mencarinya? Jangan-jangan kau malah senang? Aku tahu kau membenci Jae, Park Yoochun!"

Pria yang menjabat sekretaris kerajaan itu terdiam kemudian berbalik membelakangiku.

"Beberapa hari ini _Yang Mulia_ tak pernah tidur. Lelaki itu tidak makan, juga tidak tidur. Mana mungkin orang bisa terus tahan seperti itu…"

'Apa?' Aku tercekat. Lidahku kelu tak bisa membalas ucapan pria di depanku ini. Ia tiba-tiba berbalik dengan sorot mata tajamnya.

"Jadi, akan kutemukan dia. Pasti! Namun, bukan demi temanmu, melainkan demi menyelamatkan Tuanku!"

Kubalas tatapannya dengan tersenyum pahit, "Apa kau tahu? Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan Tuanmu itu. Saking hebatnya dia, aku jadi merasa sebal. Sepertinya kemalangan tak pernah mendekatinya, dia seperti manusia dewa. Kenapa orang yang memiliki segalanya seperti dia masih membutuhkan cinta? Aku curiga apa dia benar-benar membutuhkan Jae… Karena itu, aku pernah berpikir tak ada salahnya jika sesekali orang itu tertimpa kemalangan." Kuseka airmata yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengalir dan membasahi kedua pipiku. Namun, tidak tahu kenapa airmata ini tak jua berhenti.

"Jika kau tak bisa menemukan Jae… dia akan mati… Lelaki itu… akan mati…"

**-Heechul POV End-**

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba…

Yunho, Yoochun, dan Top terlihat tengah duduk di sebuah sofa putih dengan beberapa orang pengawal yang berdiri diam di samping maupun di belakang sofa yang tengah mereka duduki. Suasana di dalam ruangan luas yang terdapat di bangunan bagian timur Roinne itu terasa tegang saat Yoochun akan melaporkan hasil penyelidikan yang baru saja di temukannya pada Yunho.

"Siwon… Choi?" Gumam Yunho.

"Ya, dia seorang bos mafia muda di Napoli. Dia tokoh hebat yang menyapu bersih seluruh perselisihan di dalam keluarga _Camov RRA_ dan mengambil alih pimpinan. Namun, ambisinya tak berhenti sampai di situ. Akhir-akhir ini _RRIA_ terus memantaunya. Dia baru saja bekerja sama dengan sebuah _kartel_ besar dari Rusia. Sepertinya dia ingin membangun organisasi yang menghubungkan seluruh Eropa. Lalu, tempat yang diincarnya sebagai basis operasinya adalah… Roinne."

"Roinne?" Beberapa orang yang berada di sana sontak terkejut.

"Roinne berbatasan langsung dengan Swiss, Italia, dan Prancis. Terlebih lagi sebagai sebuah Negara setiap kriminal yang tertangkap di sini akan dipulangkan ke negaranya karena status Roinne sebagai Negara netral mandiri. Orang itu ingin memanfaatkan kebijakan bebas Roinne. Tingkat kejahatan di Roinne merupakan yang terendah di Eropa. Kita juga hanya memiliki kepolisian sebagai kekuatan pertahanan. Jika menjadi basis operasi mafia, kedamaian Roinne akan berakhir. Itu sebabnya kami terus mengawasi Siwon Choi. Lalu… Kemarin malam…kami mendapatkan foto ini." Dengan ragu Yoochun menyerahkan selembar foto pada Yunho.

Deg

Yunho merasakan jantungnya sakit seolah dicabut dengan paksa ketika mata musangnya melihat gambar yang terdapat dalam foto itu. Wajahnya berubah pucat melihat dengan jelas di mana Jaejoong, gadis yang dicarinya selama beberapa hari ini terlihat tengah di peluk oleh seorang lelaki di tengah derasnya guyuran air hujan.

Yoochun membuang wajahnya ke samping tak sanggup melihat wajah Yunho yang amat sangat menakutkan saat ini.

"Kami tidak tahu bagaimana Nona terkait dengan orang itu, tapi mungkin saat Siwon Choi menyusup ke Roinne untuk bertemu dengan Andrekov. Bos mafia saingan Siwon Choi, Don Rocco, berusaha menembaknya tetapi gagal. Tidak aneh bila sulit mencari Nona yang disembunyikan oleh orang sekuat dia," Jelas seorang asisten Yoochun melanjutkan hasil laporannya.

"Tapi apa tujuannya? Untuk mengancam Roinne?"

Brak

"CUKUP…!"

Yunho memukul meja dengan tangan bergetar.

"_Yang Mulia…_" Sontak orang-orang yang berada diruangan yang sama itu.

"Top, berapa lama untuk mengerahkan pasukan?" Kentara sekali jika Yunho saat ini tengah menahan emosinya. Suaranya terdengar sangat dingin dan menakutkan.

"Segera setelah ada perintah." Jawab Top cepat.

.

.

.

"Nng…" Erang Jaejoong dalam tidurnya.

Dengan perlahan sepasang mata _doe_ beningnya terbuka dan ia sontak terkejut ketika menemukan wajah Siwon yang begitu dekat berada di atasnya.

"Si_Siwon…" Kagetnya.

Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya pada kening Jaejoong dan mengecupnya sedikit lama, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya kembali menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong baru menyadari jika Siwon kini tengah menindih tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang menyangga di sisi kiri dan kanan tubuhnya. Dada yang bidang dan perut _six pack_ yang terbentuk sempurna adalah pemandangan yang tertangkap oleh mata _doe_-nya saat ini.

Siwon manarik sudut bibirnya ke atas memperlihatkan lesung pipinya. Salah satu tangannya bergerak mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak menginginkan diriku? Kau ingin meninggalkanku? Setelah membuatku menginginkan dirimu… Setelah membuatku begitu membutuhkan dirimu… Setelah memporak-porandakan duniaku… tapi… lelaki yang jatuh cinta hanya menginginkan hal sederhana. Tidak dibenci, membawa masuk gadis yang dicintainya, menginginkannya dan diinginkan olehnya, dan memeluknya. Hal-hal sederhana semacam itu bisa menjadi segalanya bagi lelaki itu," Tutur Siwon dengan pandanngan mata yang menyiratkan ketulusan namun penuh dengan luka.

"Jae. Berikanlah seluruh dirimu padaku!"

Bluk

Siwon menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Jaejoong dan memeluk tubuh ringkih itu erat.

Jaejoong terdiam tak membalas pelukan Siwon di tubuhnya. Mata indahnya hanya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan kosong.

Dalam bayangnya Jaejoong melihat sesosok punggung tegap seorang lelaki. Ia merasakan pedih kala melihat banyaknya luka tak kasat mata yang tergores di balik punggung tegap yang terbalut kulit berwarna tan itu. Entah milik siapa punggung itu yang pasti itu bukanlah Siwon.

'Kenapa… hatiku merasa sakit? Aku tidak suka melihatnya terluka. Aku selalu menyesal membuatnya terluka. Tunggu… apa yang sedang kupikirkan ini? Aku merasa bersalah saat melihat punggung itu… tapi aku kenal perasaan ini. Sebenarnya aku selalu ingin mengatakan… kalau aku juga ingin memelukmu seperti ini.' Tanpa sadar Jaejoong pun membalas pelukan Siwon.

Lama dalam posisi seperti itu Siwon lalu menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dari Jaejoong. Ia mengelus bibir merah Jaejoong menggunakan ibu jarinya kemudian menempelkan bibirnya ke atas bibir yang terasa manis itu.

.

.

.

Setelah membuka kemeja yang dikenakannya, Siwon pun kemudian membantu membuka kancing kemeja putih tipis yang membalut tubuh Jaejoong.

Dengan wajah yang memerah Jaejoong memalingkan kepalanya ke samping saat mata tajam Siwon memerhatikan lekuk tubuhnya yang kini hanya memakai _bra_ dan _underwear_ saja.

"Aghhtt…" Gadis yang akrab di sapa Jae itu menggigit punggung tangannya saat lelaki berlesung pipi di atasnya tiba-tiba mengecup leher dan bahunya bertubi-tubi.

Siwon menjalarkan kecupannya pada telinga _sensitive_ Jaejoong sehingga Jaejoong mendesah dan memejamkan matanya erat karena merasa geli. Setelah puas bermain di telinga _sensitive_ Jaejoong Siwon kembali meraup bibir ranum itu. Melumatnya dengan lembut dan sesekali menggigitnya.

Brak

Siwon langsung melepaskan ciumannya ketika pintu kamar yang di tempati Jaejoong tiba-tiba di dobrak dengan keras oleh Shindong. Dengan langkah terhuyung dan bahu yang terluka tembak Shindong berusaha mendekati Siwon.

"B…Bos…Serangan!"

Dor

Bruk

Tubuh gempal Shindong langsung ambruk ke atas lantai dengan keras saat dari arah belakang seseorang kembali menembak kakinya.

"Shindong!" Teriak Siwon sambil mendekap tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetar menyaksikan adegan itu.

Deg

Lelaki bermata musang itu membatu dengan wajah pucat pasi. Hatinya mencelos. Dan, mata setajam musangnya terlihat sangat mengerikan begitu melihat gadis yang dicintainya tengah di peluk oleh lelaki lain di atas tempat tidur.

Crek

Yunho dan Siwon mengarahkan ujung pistol mereka bersamaan. Pistol yang di pegang oleh Yunho tepat mengarah pada kepala Siwon. Sedangkan, Siwon mengarahkan ujung pistolnya pada dada kiri Yunho.

"Hero, tetap di sampingku." Bisik Siwon.

"Iya…"

Deg

"Jae…" Sontak Yunho.

Memanfaatkan kesempatan Siwon perlahan turun dari ranjang dengan salah satu tangan yang masih mengarahkan ujung pistolnya pada Yunho. Ia berjalan mundur menuju pintu keluar kamar sambil mendekap bahu Jaejoong. Mata _doe_ Jaejoong sontak terkejut saat melihat pemandangan mengerikan di bawah sana. Di lantai satu itu kini penuh dengan cipratan darah dan tubuh-tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Jaejoong, Siwon pun cukup terkejut dengan pemandangan itu terlebih ia kini tersudut di antara pagar pembatas yang terhubung dengan tangga menuju lantai satu dengan beberapa orang pasukan militer yang ternyata sudah mengepungnya di luar kamar.

"Jae disandera. Jangan ada yang menembak!" Perintah Yunho pada semua pasukan bersenjatanya.

"Sandera?" Sontak Siwon terkejut, "Dia bukan sandera!"

Dor

Trak

Salah seorang pasukan berhasil menembak tangan kanan Siwon hingga pistol yang di pegangnya terjatuh dan dua orang lainnya langsung meringkus Siwon saat pria berlesung pipi itu lengah.

Bugh

Trek

"KYAA! JANGAN! JANGAN TEMBAK DIA, PEMBUNUH!" Jaejoong menjerit histeris saat salah satu petugas memukul wajah Siwon dan mengarahkan senjata apinya tepat di kepala lelaki itu.

"J…Jae!" Ujar Yunho tercekat. Mata musangnya menatap Jaejoong tak percaya, "Bisa-bisanya di depanku kau memihak bajingan ini…! KENAPA!" Teriaknya.

Jaejoong terkesiap tatapan matanya memancarkan ketakutan pada lelaki bermata musang di depannya. Tubuhnya menggigil dan cairan bening pun keluar membasahi pipi putihnya.

'Aku takut. Ada begitu banyak orang bersenjata, udara berbau mesiu dan anyir darah, juga suara-suara rintihan… Siapa lelaki bermata musang itu? Kenapa dia terlihat sangat marah? Seolah ingin mencabik-cabik diriku. Belum pernah kulihat wajah yang begitu menakutkan seperti ini…!'

"Kau…kenal aku…? Kau…siapa…?"

Deg

Yunho tercekat. Ia membelalakan mata musangnya begitu mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut kecil Jaejoong. Perlahan dengan tubuh bergetar Yunho melangkahkan kakinya pada Jaejoong.

"Kau…" Jaejoong menunduk dan memejamkan matanya takut saat sosok Yunho kini berdiri di depannya dengan pandangan nanar. Dengan tangan bergetar Yunho berusaha untuk menyentuh Jaejoong hingga tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh sosok Siwon yang sudah lebih dulu menyentuh dan kini memeluk Jaejoong erat saat ia berhasil lolos dari cengkraman pasukannya.

Hati Yunho semakin terluka ketika melihat Jaejoong membalas pelukan Siwon dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada lelaki Italia itu. Ia mengerang kemudian menarik tubuh Siwon menjauh dari Jaejoong dan mencekram leher Siwon dengan kuat menggunakan satu tangannya.

"Arrkhhh" Rintih Siwon saat cengkraman tangan Yunho di lehernya semakin kuat.

Trek

"JANGAN!"

Dor

Brak

"Ugh!" Siwon mengeluarkan erangannya begitu punggungnya membentur pagar besi cukup keras.

Jaejoong gemetar ia mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang setelah berhasil mendorong tangan Yunho. Sehingga peluru yang tadinya ditembakkan Yunho pada kepala Siwon meleset mengenai lampu gantung.

Bruk

"Jae!" Panggil Yunho saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Sepertinya kau butuh penjelasan." Yunho mengurungkan langkah kakinya yang akan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Dia…hilang ingatan. Kepalanya terbentur. Hanya aku yang dia kenal di dunia ini. Kami berdua saling mencintai. Apa kau masih akan membawanya? Meski dia sama sekali tidak mengenalmu?" Ejek Siwon.

"DIAM…!" Yunho menggertakkan giginya.

"Kau hanya pura-pura serius, padahal sebenarnya tidak mencintainya. Kau memakai uang dan kekuasaanmu untuk menjeratnya? Mainan lucu dari luar negeri. Hanya itu artinya bagimu. Kalau bukan, kenapa dia sama sekali tidak ingat kepadamu?"

Bugh

Yunho melayangkan bogem mentahnya pada wajah Siwon. Ia manusia yang punya batas kesabaran. Ia pasti akan marah jika ada orang yang terus saja memojokkannya seperti yang dilakukan Siwon.

Siwon mengusap darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Ia berdecih tapi kemudian menyunggingkan seringaiannya, "Ukh! Belum pernah aku dihajar seperti ini, bahkan oleh mafia sekali pun. Jadi… gadis ini berharga bagimu? Begitu berharganya hingga hatimu terasa tercabik…? Bagaimana ini? Aku juga begitu. Aku juga ingin memilikinya. Apa perlu di belah jadi dua?" Siwon menghentikan ucanpanya sejenak.

Ia mendongak dan memandang Yunho dengan keputusasaan, "BUNUH AKU! KALAU KAU MEMBIARKANKU HIDUP, AKU AKAN TERUS MENGEJARNYA DENGAN SEGALA CARA! KAU AKAN MENYESAL JIKA TIDAK MEMBUNUHKU SEKARANG!"

Trak

Bruk

Tanpa memerdulikan Siwon, Yunho bersimpuh di samping tubuh Jaejoong yang masih tak sadarkan diri setelah sebelumnya ia menjatuhkan senjata apinya. Ia menatap Jaejoong dengan sorot mata yang memancarkan kerinduan dan kasih sayang yang amat besar. Dengan tangan gemetar ia mengelus rambut halus Jaejoong lembut. Kemudian, mengecup kening Jaejoong lama dan setelah itu mengangkatnya ala _bridal style_.

Di ikuti oleh semua pasukkannya yang mengekor di belakang Yunho lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan _mansion_ mewah Siwon itu.

Yunho pun lalu memandang wajah tirus Jaejoong dengan sendu, 'Jika aku membunuh lelaki itu sekarang… Jae akan membenciku.'

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

**JIKA ADA YANG TIDAK DI MENGERTI TANYAKAN SAJA!**

**Apakah Yunho akan membiarkan Siwon begitu saja?**

**Lalu, apa ingatan Jaejoong akan kembali?**

**Tunggu saja chap selanjutnya…**

_**Gygit93, **__**15**____**Februari**__** 2014**_

_**03:40 AM**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Previous Chapter ****8**** :**

Tanpa memerdulikan Siwon, Yunho bersimpuh di samping tubuh Jaejoong yang masih tak sadarkan diri setelah sebelumnya ia menjatuhkan senjata apinya. Ia menatap Jaejoong dengan sorot mata yang memancarkan kerinduan dan kasih sayang yang amat besar. Dengan tangan gemetar ia mengelus rambut halus Jaejoong lembut. Kemudian, mengecup kening Jaejoong lama dan setelah itu mengangkatnya ala _bridal style_.

Di ikuti oleh semua pasukkannya yang mengekor di belakang Yunho lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan _mansion_ mewah Siwon itu.

Yunho pun lalu memandang wajah tirus Jaejoong dengan sendu, 'Jika aku membunuh lelaki itu sekarang… Jae akan membenciku.'

.

.

.

**-Chapter ****9****-**

.

.

.

Saat ini Junsu dan Yunho tengah berada di kamar Jaejoong. Mereka berdiri di samping tempat tidur gadis yang tengah terlelap itu dengan pandangan sendu.

"Sulit dipercaya dia mengalami amnesia!" Junsu akhirnya membuka suara setelah lama dalam keadaan hening di ruangan luas itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan menatap Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri diam, "Yun, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Junsu.

Jika dibandingkan dengan kondisi Jaejoong, Junsu justru lebih khawatir dengan kondisi kakak laki-lakinya itu. Dia bahkan terlihat seperti manusia yang tak bernyawa semenjak kedatangannya kembali ke istana bersama Jaejoong. Sungguh sangat mengkhawatirkan. Sejak datang dia tak banyak bicara apapun. Pandangan matanya kosong namun, tersirat luka yang begitu dalam jika kau melihat ke dalamnya.

"Bisa keluar sebentar, Su?"

Junsu sedikit terkesiap begitu Yunho menyuruhnya keluar dengan nada dingin. Tapi, dia pun mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Dia sangat mengerti dengan perasaan Yunho sekarang. Dia mungkin saat ini ingin sendiri.

Setelah memastikan Junsu sudah keluar, Yunho pun kemudian duduk di samping tempat tidur Jaejoong. Ia mengarahkan tangannya pada puncak kepala Jaejoong dan mengelus surai hitam itu lembut.

'Lelaki itu mencintai Jae… Aku tahu dari sorot matanya. Seperti sedang bercermin. Tapi…kenapa Jae begitu melindunginya…?' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Tok tok

"Mohon maaf, _Yang Mulia_. Sekarang waktunya dokter kerajaan memeriksa kembali kondisi Nona Jaejoong." Ucap kepala pelayan.

.

.

.

Blam

Yoochun yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jaejoong langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yunho yang baru saja keluar dan menutup pintu kamar itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yoochun khawatir.

"Otaknya tidak rusak. Dia juga ditangani dokter terbaik. Ingatannya pasti akan kembali. Yang terburuk, harus membuat ingatan baru."

"Maksudku bukan itu…! Saat…menemukan Nona…situasi mereka seperti itu… Pasti_"

"Maksudnya telah terjadi sesuatu?" Potong Yunho dingin.

"_Yang Mulia_…!" Cemas Yoochun. Ia takut Yunho merasa tersinggung dengan ucapannya.

Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam, "Aku berdoa agar dia masih hidup… dalam kondisi apapun. Dan… aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi…dia sama sekali tidak terluka…aku dapat memeluknya lagi…dan membawa dia kembali. Setidaknya aku tahu dia ada di mana dan bisa melihatnya lagi. Aku bisa mengabaikan hal lainnya. Karena itu bukan hal penting." Ujarnya dengan tubuh dan suara yang bergetar.

Dengan perlahan ia mendongakkan kembali kepalanya ke atas menatap ke arah Yoochun, "Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak senang dengan apa yang kuperoleh sekarang. Tidak apa…yah… Jika tahu doaku akan dikabulkan, seharusnya aku meminta lebih, ya?" Yoochun hanya diam terpaku melihat senyum getir yang terlukis di bibir hati Yunho.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah gontai Yunho berjalan menuju kamar mandi pribadinya. Kemudian berhenti di depan kaca _washtapel_ dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Ia memandang kosong refleksi dirinya dalam kaca itu sampai tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak lantang di luar kamarnya.

"_Yang Mulia!_ Nona Jaejoong sudah siuman!"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Yunho segera berlari keluar kamarnya menuju kamar Jaejoong yang berada di samping kamarnya.

Brak

"Jae…!" Lirih Yunho senang ketika melihat gadis-nya kini sudah siuman, bahkan sekarang ia tengah duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang ditemani satu orang dokter dan tiga orang perawat yang berdiri di dekat ranjangnya.

Jaejoong menoleh mendadak tubuhnya gemetar begitu melihat sosok Yunho yang berdiri tak jau dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kau…kau apakan Siwon…APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA PEMBUNUH!" Teriak Jaejoong histeris membuat dokter dan beberapa orang perawat berusaha menenangkannya.

"Nona, tenanglah!" Para perawat itu menahan tubuh Jaejoong agar tidak turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Lepaskan…!"

Yunho tercekat ia membeku di tempatnya. Sungguh tidak menyangka Jaejoong akan memanggilnya seperti itu. Terlebih di depannya ia masih menyebut-nyebut dan mengkhawatirkan lelaki Italia itu.

"Aah! Lepaskan aku!"

"Nona, Nona!"

"LELAKI YANG KAU KHAWATIRKAN ITU…! Sehelai rambutnya pun tidak kusentuh." Jaejoong berhenti berontak. Ia menatap lelaki bermata musang di depannya yang seperti tengah menahan emosi padanya. Terlihat dari kedua tangannya yang terkepal erat.

.

.

.

"Coba kau pikir. Pasukan bersenjata tiba-tiba menyerbu dan menembaki semua orang di sana. Wajar saja Jae ketakutan. Hal seperti itu sama sekali belum pernah dialaminya." Ujar Junsu emosi pada Yunho yang hanya berdiri diam membelakanginya, di _pavilion_ istana.

"Semuanya akan membaik." Ujarnya tanpa berniat membalikan tubuhnya pada Junsu.

"Benarkah? Yunho…"

"Aku melihat lelaki itu. Aku benci mengakuinya…tapi dia sangat tampan. Aku takut jika Jae mencintainya?"

"Mustahil hanya dalam 2 minggu!" Kaget Junsu.

"Aku hanya butuh 3 detik untuk jatuh cinta kepada Jae."

"Tapi yang Jae cin_"

"JAE TIDAK MENCINTAIKU!" Potong Yunho dengan nafas memburu.

Junsu terkesiap oleh kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir kakak kandungnya itu. Ia sampai diam terpaku tak bisa membalas kalimat yang diucapkan Yunho lagi.

Yunho menunduk dengan kedua tangan berada di atas meja untuk menopang tubuhnya yang gemetar, "Itulah alasan kenapa aku masih belum bisa memilikinya. Sejak awal, aku sudah tahu. Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku terlalu mencintainya sampai memaksanya untuk datang ke sini. Dengan memanfaatkan kebaikannya, aku mengajaknya bertunangan demi membeli sekedar waktu agar dapat bersamanya lebih lama lagi… Jae tidak mencintaiku."

Deg

Junsu menutup mulutnya begitu Yunho membalikan tubuh dengan airmata yang sudah menggenang di kedua pipinya.

'Kupikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja seiring berjalannya waktu berlalu…

Kupikir dia akan mencintaiku walau hanya sedikit. Bagaimana jika lelaki lain berhasil mendapatkan cintanya?

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Jerit hati Yunho.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terdiam memandang seorang lelaki bermata belo yang tengah duduk di atas kursi samping ranjangnya. Lelaki itu menyunggingkan senyumnya begitu melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang memandangnya bingung.

"Sungguh tak ingat apapun, ya. Aku Kim Hyunjoong kakakmu." Ujar Hyunjoong dengan nada lembut.

"Kau…tidak asing."

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Karena kita saudara kandung. Pasti kau bisa menemukan sosokmu yang terlupakan di dalam diriku. Karena kita keluarga." Jaejoong sedikit terkesiap saat lelaki yang mengaku sebagai kakaknya itu sedikit menyentaknya. Namun, tiba-tiba tanpa diperintah airmatanya meluncur dengan deras di kedua mata bulatnya. Membuat Hyunjoong tersenyum haru dan merengkuh Jaejoong dalam dekapan hangatnya.

.

.

.

"Mau membawa Jae kembali ke Korea?" Ujar Yunho dengan nada tak suka.

"Dia amnesia. Akan lebih baik jika tinggal bersama keluarganya." Jelas Hyunjoong.

"Bagaimana kalau ingatannya tetap tidak kembali? Kau hanya beralasan untuk membawanya pergi, kan? Menyerahlah. Jae tetap di sini." Ujar Yunho dengan angkuh.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksanya untuk terus bertunangan denganmu! Aku kakaknya. Aku berhak membawanya pulang!" Pekik Hyunjoong. Ia sudah tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya jika dihadapkan dengan Yunho yang memiliki sifat angkuh dan berkuasanya.

Brak

Yunho bangkit berdiri dari sofa yang tengah di dudukinya setelah memukul meja dengan kasar. Membuat Hyunjoong tersentak kaget.

"Jae milikku! Setiap helai rambutnya setiap sel tubuhnya adalah milikku! Tidak ada yang boleh merampasnya dariku…!" Pekik Yunho. Mata musangnya manatap Hyunjoong tajam.

"Jae bukan milikmu! Tidak ada yang berhak memiliki Jae!"

"AKU MENGINGINKAN DIA! HANYA DIA…!" Geram Yunho. Nafasnya memburu, kedua tangannya terkepal erat dengan pandangan mata menakutkan.

"Segalanya akan berjalan sesuai keinginanku…! Kau perlu bukti…? Melawanku bukanlah tindakan yang pintar."

"Kenapa… Kenapa kau piker semuanya harus sesuai dengan keinginanmu?" Balas Hyunjoong sedikit takut.

"Pergilah. Tinggalkan Negara ini. Aku tidak ingin terpaksa harus mengusir kakak Jae." Ujar Yunho dingin tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Hyunjoong.

"Jae… Apa dia tahu kalau kau semenakutkan ini…?" Ujar Hyunjoong sebelum melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Yunho.

Blam

"AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA?!" Teriak Yunho setelah Hyunjoong pergi dari ruangannya. Jelas sekali dari suaranya Yunho begitu sangat putus asa.

.

.

.

Jaejoong meletakkan kembali cangkir berisi _milk tea_ itu ke atas piring kecil dan menunjukkan senyumnya pada Taemin yang berdiri di depannya dengan raut wajah bertanya.

"Milk tea ini enak…!"

Taemin menghela nafanya lega begitu mendengar respon _positif_ yang dilontarkan Jaejoong mengenai rasa teh yang di buatnya.

Taemin menunjukkan senyum cerahnya pada Jaejoong, "Nona paling suka _milk tea assam_. Lalu, Nona hanya minum kopi _Kenyan_ dan tidak pernah minum _hazelnut_. Nona suka minum kopi hitam tanpa krim dan setengah sendok gula. Nona juga punya kebiasaan menggigiti es sehabis minum _soft drink_. Nona minum hanya _diet coke_. Nona paling suka jus wortel. Lalu_"

"Taemin tahu semuanya, ya." Potong Jaejoong tersenyum geli.

Namun, kemudian Jaejoong menunduk sambil menatap cangkir di depannya dengan pandangan sendu, "Tapi…aku tidak ingat apa-apa tentang Taemin… Kau pasti sedih, kan?"

"Bohong kalau kubilang tidak sedih, tapi Nona. Pribadi Nona sama sekali tidak berubah. Hanya perlu memulainya lagi dari awal, seperti waktu pertama kali kita bertemu!" Kekeh Taemin.

"Memulainya lagi…?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ya." Jawab Taemin dengan senyum yang masih terpatri di wajah manisnya itu.

"Aku merasa nyaman bersamamu, Taemin. Walau tidak ingat apa-apa, kita cepat akrab. Tapi kenapa… aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan orang itu. Kalau bersamanya, selalu muncul perasaan-perasaan aneh. Sesal… Takut… Aku takut kepada orang itu. Ya, aku takut kepada lelaki itu…"

"Nona…" Lirih Taemin. Taemin tidak bodoh dia tahu siapa lelaki yang dimaksud Jaejoong itu.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan sejak Jaejoong ditemukan Yunho menjadi pribadi yang sangat dingin dari sebelum mengenal Jaejoong. Tanpa kenal waktu ia terus memposir tubuh dan pikirannya pada pekerjaan. Yunho bahkan selalu turun tangan menangani masalah-masalah yang sebetulnya tidak harus ia yang tangani. Hal itu memang berdampak sangat baik bagi kerajaan dan bisnis hotel yang dikelolanya. Karena sebagai seorang Raja maupun pengusaha, ia menunjukkan tanggung jawabnya. Namun, hal itu pulalah yang membuat sebagian orang termasuk Yoochun sang sekretaris merasa tak nyaman. Sikap Yunho yang seperti itu membuatnya seperti sebuah silet yang sangat tajam. Membuat mereka pun takut untuk mendekatinya.

.

.

.

**-Yunho POV-**

Ya… Aku sengaja menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaanku. Aku takut menghadapi kenyataan. Sudah sebulan sejak kembali dari Napoli. Dan aku masih belum bisa mendekatinya. Sorot matanya menggeletar ketakutan setiap kali kudekati. Setiap sel di dalam tubuhnya seolah gemetar dan tegang ketakutan. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya seperti itu. karena itu, kubalikkan tubuhku.

**-Yunho POV End-**

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan menelusuri taman belakang istana seorang diri. Helaian rambut hitam panjangnya melambai-lambai tertiup angin sore. Mata _doe_-nya menatap kagum hamparan bunga tulip di sisi kiri dan kanan tubuhnya yang terlihat begitu indah. Namun, mendadak langkahnya terhenti saat matanya tak sengaja melihat lelaki yang di hindarinya tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sedang berjalan-jalan?" Tanya Yunho gugup.

Jaejoong menunduk, "Ya… cuacanya bagus."

Meski pun masih tak mau memandang wajahnya. Tapi, Yunho tetap senang karena Jaejoong sudah tidak takut lagi saat bertemu dengannya.

"Boleh…berjalan bersamamu?"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, kemudian mengangguk saat melihat mata musang Yunho yang memandangnya penuh harap.

Mereka berjalan beriringan dalam kebisuan diiringi suara gesekan daun dan ranting yang tertiup oleh angin. Dan, di sepanjang perjalanan mereka itu Yunho tak pernah melepaskan pandangan matanya dari Jaejoong. Hingga tak menyadari tubuh Jaejoong yang mulai bergetar ketakutan.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Jerit Jaejoong takut sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Lalu, tanpa diperintah cairan bening pun mulai meleleh membasahi pipinya. Jaejoong membuang wajahnya dari Yunho dengan masih memeluk tubuh bergetarnya.

"Jangan menatapku setajam itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan. Kau ingin apa dariku? Aku bukan wanita yang kau inginkan! Maaf, aku tidak bisa!" Ujarnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang diam mematung menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan nanar.

.

.

.

"Lukisanmu banyak juga." Ujar Heechul dengan mata yang bergerak liar menelusuri setiap sudut-sudut ruangan yang dipenuhi berbagai lukisan yang dibuat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Heechul lekat, "Aneh. Saat melihat kanvas yang sedang kukerjakan sebelum aku menghilang, gambaran lukisan yang telah selesai langsung muncul di kepalaku. Aku ingat kalau aku sangat ingin menyelesaikan lukisan-lukisan ini. Tapi…kenapa hanya ingat hal-hal ini…" Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

Heechul menghampiri Jaejoong dan mengelus punggung Jaejoong dengan lembut, "Semua ingatanmu pasti akan segera kembali. Kau hanya mengingat lukisanmu lebih dulu. Nanti kau juga akan ingat aku…"

"Maaf." Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada menyesal.

"Sudah kumaafkan, kok! Kau kembali selamat saja, aku sudah bersyukur." Kekeh Heechul.

"Eh? Apa ini? Kau melukis orang juga? Kupikir hanya melukis pemandangan." Heechul melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri sebuah lukisan yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Karena lukisan itu berbeda dari lukisan lainnya.

Jaejoong mendongak melihat lukisan yang Heechul tanyakan, "Ah, itu? Saat berada di rumah Siwon… aku melukis itu di dinding karena merasa ada yang ingin meledak di dalam diriku. Aku menggambarnya lagi dari ingatanku. Tapi…aku masih belum tahu wajah siapa yang ingin kulukis ini." Jelas Jaejoong.

Drrrrrt

Tiba-tiba ponsel milik Jaejoong yang di letakkan di atas meja bergetar.

"Jae, sepertinya ada sms?" Ujar Heechul sambil melihat layar ponsel itu yang hanya bergetar satu kali.

Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya dan membuka sebuah pesan yang baru masuk itu.

_Datanglah ke kolam di Taman Selatan._

_Datanglah._

_-Yunho-_

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan anggun menuju kolam yang berada di taman selatan. Ia terlihat begitu cantik mengenakan mini dress berwarna _cream_ dengan kerah lebar sehingga sedikit memperlihatkan belahan dada putihnya. Ia terus melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya sampai tibalah di sebuah taman yang begitu sangat indah. Terdapat kolam ikan besar yang dibangun di tengah taman itu dengan di hiasi sebuah air mancur. Berbagai jenis bunga pun tertata dengan rapih. Dan rindangnya pohon-pohon yang tumbuh membuat udara menjadi sejuk.

'Kenapa…di sini…?' Bingung Jaejoong.

Gadis manis itu pun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan lelaki bermata musang yang menyuruhnya datang ke tempat ini di hari yang mulai gelap. Namun, nihil ia tak menemukan siapa-siapa di taman itu hingga Jaejoong pun kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam. Tapi, ia mengurungkan niatnya saat mata bulatnya melihat pendaran cahanya yang begitu terang di balik pohon _ek_ yang menjulang tinggi. Karena penasaran ia lalu berjalan menghampiri cahaya di balik pohon itu.

Deg

Jaejoong tersentak matanya membulat begitu melihat sebuah baliho besar yang berdiri kokoh di atas rumput hijau itu. Tiba-tiba potongan-potongan memori kebersamaannya dengan Yunho muncul membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

'_**U-KNOW IS LOOKING FOR JAE'**_

Kata yang tertulis dalam baliho itu membuat Jaejoong diam terpaku. Matanya tiba-tiba memanas kemudian airmata itu meluncur deras. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan menahan suara isakannya dan berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aku menelepon ke Seoul dan meminta mereka untuk mengirimkan baliho yang terus mereka simpan di gudang hotel kemari."

Sebuah suara bass membuatnya berhenti melangkah dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dengan airmata yang terus mengalir membasahi pipinya ia menatap lelaki berbibir hati itu yang memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Sama… Saat itu…juga saat ini…tidak berubah. Aku selalu mencarimu…selalu menunggu. Hingga kau datang kepadaku. Selalu…!" Ujar Yunho dengan nada bergetar dan pandangan mata musangnya yang terlihat sendu.

Perlahan Yunho berjalan mendekat pada Jaejoong. Tangannya yang besar bergerak menyentuh pipi halus Jaejoong dengan lembut. Jaejoong terdiam membeku sampai sekelebat bayangan Siwon muncul di kepalanya.

Plak

Ia pun menepis tangan Yunho yang sedang mengelus di pipinya. Membuat Yunho terkesiap.

"Jae!"

"Tidak! Tidak…" Histeris Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Tidak!"

Jaejoong hendak membalikan tubuhnya, namun dengan cepat kedua tangan Yunho menahan bahunya dan menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong pada baliho cukup keras..

"TIDAAAAK…" Jerit Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan tangan Yunho.

"Ti…" Jaejoong langsung terdiam saat cengkraman tangan Yunho di bahunya menguat.

"Aku sudah memberimu waktu. Aku terus bersabar." Bentak Yunho.

"Sakit…" Ringis Jaejoong. Tapi, Yunho menulikan telinganya dan malah semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya semakin kuat.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu! Kau harus terima itu!" Geram Yunho dengan gigi yang menggeretak menahan emosi.

"Saki!"

"Ah…!" Yunho tersentak ia kemudian melepas tangannya yang gemetar di bahu Jaejoong.

"Monster…!"

Deg

Jantungnya terasa sakit seolah tertimpa beban yang sangat berat ketika mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong barusan.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa bertunangan dengan lelaki brutal sepertimu. Beginikah caramu? Dengan mengancamku? Kau memaksaku yang sama sekali tidak suka kepadamu?"

Buk

Jaejoong langsung bungkam saat tiba-tiba saja Yunho memukul baliho di belakangnya dengan keras.

"Jangan membuatku lebih marah lagi." Ujar Yunho dengan wajah menyeramkan lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih diam membeku dengan tubuh yang menyandar pada baliho.

.

.

.

Blam

Bruuk

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur dengan kasar. Ia menghela nafasnya dalam dan membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal empuk miliknya.

Trilililit trilililililit

'Dering telepon?'

'Tapi itu bukan suara dering ponselku…' Ujarnya heran. Ia lalu turun dari tempat tidur kemudian berjalan menghampiri sebuah meja di sudut kamarnya dan membuka laci meja itu ketika di dengarnya suara dering ponsel itu berasal dari di dalam sana.

Jaejoong terkejut saat menemukan sebuah ponsel yang bukan miliknya terus berbunyi. Dengan ragu ia pun memutuskan mengangkat panggilan itu.

"_Halo?"_

Jaejoong tercekat ia menutup mulutnya tak percaya ketika suara seorang lelaki yang di kenalnya beberapa minggu lalu terdengar dari line seberang sana.

"Ba_bagaimana_kau…"

"_Aku menyuap seorang pelayan di istana cukup mahal. Dia hanya perlu menaruh ponsel itu di kamarmu dan memberitahuku saat kau sedang sendirian."_

"Siwon…!" Tangis Jaejoong pecah.

"_Kau baik-baik saja? Tidak apa-apa?"_ Tanya Siwon khawatir saat mendengar suara Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Aku tidak tahu… Semuanya… Bercerita banyak kepadaku. Apa yang dulu kulakukan dan kukatakan. Semuanya membantuku untuk mendapatkan kembali memoriku. Tapi itu semua seperti milik orang lain. Wanita yang mereka ceritakan sangat berbeda denganku. Ini… sangat berat." Adu Jaejoong.

"_Sabar… bersabarlah sedikit lagi. Aku akan segera membawamu. Bagaimanapun caranya…"_

"Orang itu… Kenapa orang itu bisa jadi tunanganku? Dia membuat hatiku kacau dan sesak. Ini bukan cinta. Perasaanku saat berada di depan orang itu… Perasaan menyakitkan yang mencabik-cabikku… Ini pasti bukan cinta! Kenapa aku bertunangan dengan orang yang tidak kucintai?"

BRAAAK

Jaejoong terkejut saat tiba-tiba Yunho mendobrak pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Wajahnya terlihat menakutkan dan sekarang ia tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

Krak

"Kyaaaa!"

Jaejoong menjerit histeris saat Yunho merebut ponsel yang di pegangnya dan menghancurkan ponsel flip itu dengan satu tangan hingga hancur terbagi dua.

"BAJINGAN ITU… AKAN KUBUNUH DIA… KALI INI AKU BERSUMPAH, AKAN MEMBUNUH DIA!"

"Ja_jangan sentuh Siwon! Atau tidak akan kumaafkan seumur hidup!"

Yunho menggertakan giginya, "KEJAM… PADAHAL WAJAHMU SANGAT MANIS, TAPI KENAPA SIFATMU SANGAT BERACUN?" 'Setelah memperlihatkan surga sesaat, kau jerumuskan aku ke lubang neraka yang terdalam…' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Ia memandang Jaejoong dengan mata setajam musangnya, "KAU SANGAT SUKA DIPELUK OLEHNYA?"

Jaejoong terkesiap, "Tidak. Bukan begitu…!"

Drak

Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong ke dinding dan mencekeram dagu Jaejoong sedikit keras. Ia tatap mata _doe_ Jaejoong dengan tajam dan menakutkan.

"KAU SENANG, HAH? BARU SEKALI DIPELUK OLEHNYA, KAU LANGSUNG RELA MENJADI MILIKNYA? KAU REMEHKAN AKU KARENA AKU BEGITU SABAR PADAMU?" Untuk sesaat Yunho terdiam, 'Padahal aku mengikutimu kemari untuk minta maaf… Soal kejadian di taman itu, aku ingin minta maaf karena telah membentakmu dan menyesal atas kekasaranku padamu. Tapi…!' Batin Yunho.

"MUNGKIN CINTA TELAH MEMBUATKU BUTA… TAPI AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN DIRIKU DIREMEHKAN OLEH PEREMPUAN SEPERTIMU!"

BRAK

Kini Yunho menjatuhkan Jaejoong ke atas lantai dan menahan bahu Jaejoong agar tak bisa bangun dan bergerak.

"KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN MENYERAHKANMU KEPADA BAJINGAN ITU? AKU TIDAK AKAN MENUNGGU LAGI! AKU TIDAK AKAN TERUS BERSABAR SEPERTI ORANG GILA DAN MEMBIARKAN DIA MERAMPASMU… AKU SANGAT BODOH! PADAHAL SEDERHANA SAJA! AKAN KUBERITAHU SIAPA PEMILIKMU! KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA KABUR DARIKU…!" Sepertinya saat ini Yunho sudah tidak bisa berbicara lembut lagi pada Jaejoong.

BREEK

Dengan kalap Yunho membuka paksa kerah _dress_ yang di kenakan Jaejoong hingga robek.

"KYAAA!"

PLAK

Dengan sekuat tenaga Jaejoong mendorong Yunho dan menampar pipinya dengan keras. Karena masih lemas ia berjalan dengan cara merondang.

'La…lari. Harus lari. Orang ini tidak bisa diajak bicara sekarang. Kalau tidak lari…'

"KYAAA!" Jaejoong menjerit histeris saat Yunho mencekeram dan menarik sebelah kakinya dengan kuat. Membuatnya kini berbaring tengkurap. Dan Yunho tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Ia menindih tubuh lemah Jaejoong. Satu tangannya menyusup memeluk perut rata Jaejoong dan tangannya yang lain memegang pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

"A…AH, TIDAK…" Pekik Jaejoong saat Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya menuju ranjang.

BRUK

Yunho menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong dengan kasar ke atas tempat tidur lalu dengan tergesa ia membuka simpul dasi yang melilit di leher kemejanya dan dengan sekuat tenaga merobek kemeja miliknya dengan kasar.

Mata Jaejoong membelak ia mundur ke belakang hingga ia tersudut di antara kepala ranjang dan Yunho yang kini sudah berada di hadannya.

Bluk

Yunho mendorong Jaejoong ke samping. Satu tangannya memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Jaejoong di atas kepala gadis itu.

"MALAM INI… KHUSUS MALAM INI! KAU TIDAK AKAN KULEPASKAN! AKU TIDAK AKAN MELEPASKANMU!" Ujar Yunho sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya pada bahu Jaejoong yang terbuka dan menyesapnya hingga meninggalkan bekas keunguan dibahu putih itu.

Karena kedua tangannya tak bisa digerakkan Jaejoong pun kemudian menggigit bahu kekar Yunho dengan keras sampai mengeluarkan darah. Membuat Yunho sedikit meringis. Ia menjauhkan bibirnya dari bahu Jaejoong dan meraup bibir merah Jaejoong dengan brutal. Menghiraukan bahunya yang terasa perih oleh gigitan Jaejoong. Yunho terus melumat bibir Jaejoong. Menyesapnya dengan kuat dan mengecap rasa manis yang terkandung dalam bibir merah apel itu, kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga Jaejoong menjerit tertahan dan ia pun langsung menyusupkan lidahnya dalam mulut Jaejoong yang terbuka.

Dengan lihai lidah terampil Yunho mengaduk apa saja yang berada dalam mulut Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong menahan erangannya. Ia tidak mau membuat libido lelaki di atasnya semakin naik saat mendengar erangannya.

Yunho melepas tangannya di pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Setelah itu ia pun melepas ciumannya di bibir Jaejoong yang kini basah oleh saliva mereka yang bercampur, dan juga darah miliknya yang menempel dari mulut Jaejoong saat gadis itu menggigit bahunya. Yunho kembali menahan kedua tangan Jaejoong di sisi kepalanya. Lalu, mendekatkan bibir hatinya pada belahan dada Jaejoong. Lidahnya terjulur menjilati bagian tengah dada Jaejoong yang masih tertutup _bra_.

"Tidak! Kenapa… Kau berbuat begini padaku?" Ujar Jaejoong terisak.

Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya, ia menatap Jaejoong dengan tajam.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK AKAN MELEPASMU SEKERAS APAPUN KAU MENOLAKKU! KAU HARUS MENERIMAKU!"

Dak

Yunho tertegun dengan pandangan mata tak percaya saat Jaejoong memukul pelipisnya dengan ujung lampu tidur.

Tes

Tes

Drak

Dengan tangan gemetar Jaejoong menjatuhkan lampu tidur itu ke atas lantai. Ia menatap Yunho dengan takut karena lelaki itu hanya diam tak bergeming menghiraukan darah yang mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Kenapa sekaget itu? Luka luar ini bukan apa-apa. Begitu juga dengan darah yang mengalir ini." Ujar Yunho dengan nada dingin sambil menyeka darahnya yang sudah banyak keluar.

Grep

Ia memegang telapak tangan Jaejoong menggunakan tangannya yang penuh oleh darah, lalu menempelkan telapak tangan Jaejoong itu pada dada sebelah kirinya hingga membuat darah itu kini menempel di dadanya.

"Luka terparah ada di sini. Bagaikan kain yang tercabik-cabik… Seperti itulah luka tak terlihat yang kau torehkan dengan kedua tanganmu…! Aku mencintaimu… Begitu mencintaimu! Tetapi sejak awal dengan segala cara, kau selalu melukaiku. Hingga melihatmu saja terasa menyakitkan bagiku. Saat kau menangis, saat kau tertawa, saat kau mendekat padaku, saat kau menjauh dariku, juga saat aku merasa bahagia memelukku…! Setiap gerak-gerikmu membuat hatiku begetar! TAPI KAU SELALU MENUSUKKU HINGGA AKU BERDARAH! KAU MENGKHIANATIKU…!" Teriak Yunho emosi. Ia menumpahkan segalanya, segalanya yang selalu mengganjal hatinya selama ini terhadap Jaejoong. Ia tahu, seharusnya ia tak boleh membentak dan berteriak di depan Jaejoong seperti ini, namun apa daya ia hanyalah seorang manusia yang punya batas kesabaran.

Bluk

"Jae…?"

"Jae, kenapa?" Yunho menepuk-nepuk pipi Jaejoong.

"Jae! Sadarlah!" Panik Yunho saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

PLAK

"Tidak kusangka kakak manusia serendah itu." Ujar Junsu emosi, setelah menampar pipi Yunho dengan keras.

Yunho menunduk, "Aku memang salah… Tapi saat itu… Aku hanya berpikir harus menggenggam gadis itu."

"Walau tidak sampai terjadi, tetapi kakak hampir saja memperkosanya! Kakak tahu betapa menakutkannya itu bagi seorang wanita? Kakak bukan lelaki sehina itu! Kakak lelaki paling bersinar dan sempurna melebihi siapapun!" Ujar Junsu sambil memukul-mukul dada Yunho. Dan Yunho hanya terdiam pasrah.

"Tapi kenapa…" Lirih Junsu, setelah menghentikan pukulannya. Ia mencekram kerah kemeja Yunho dengan tangan bergetar dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang kakak kandungnya itu.

"Kenapa…"

"Cukup…"

Junsu dan Yunho langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada Jaejoong yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Jae!" Kaget Junsu.

Dengan susah payah Jaejoong memegang dinding di sampingnya agar tubuhnya yang masih lemas tidak terjatuh.

"Jangan… Pukul dia. Jangan membuatnya lebih menderita lagi. Akulah yang jahat. Se_semuanya salahku… Aku sudah ingat semuanya." Ujar Jaejoong dengan airmata yang menggenang di kelopak matanya.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

**JIKA ADA YANG TIDAK DI MENGERTI TANYAKAN SAJA!**

**Nah loh, Jae udah inget tuh. Tapi, apakah semua akan berjalan dengan baik kembali seperti dulu setelah ingatan Jae sudah kembali?**

_**Gygit93, **__**18 Februari**__** 2014**_

_**07:15 PM**_


	10. Chapter 10

**MIANHAE JIKA CHAP INI RADA-RADA ANEH DAN BANYAK TYPO KARENA GAK GIT EDIT LAGI. SOALNYA MOOD GIT LAGI JELEK. Tapi karena git kasihan sama chingu-chingu, eonnie-eonnie, dongsaeng-dongsaeng #halah panjang amat# yang udah nunggu. Jadi, Git usahain buat update. Hehehe.**

**Dan untuk chapter depan mungkin akan sangat membosankan soalnya wordsnya akan Git panjangin.**

**Oke denk selamat membaca^^**

.

.

.

**Previous Chapter ****9**** :**

"Cukup…"

Junsu dan Yunho langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada Jaejoong yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Jae!" Kaget Junsu.

Dengan susah payah Jaejoong memegang dinding di sampingnya agar tubuhnya yang masih lemas tidak terjatuh.

"Jangan… Pukul dia. Jangan membuatnya lebih menderita lagi. Akulah yang jahat. Se_semuanya salahku… Aku sudah ingat semuanya." Ujar Jaejoong dengan airmata yang menggenang di kelopak matanya.

.

.

.

**-Chapter ****10****-**

.

.

.

"Jae…"

Plak

Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho.

"Tolong jangan sentuh aku dulu sekarang."

Mata musang Yunho menatap Jaejoong nanar kemudian tanpa sepatah kata pun ia pergi dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Blam

Bruk

Jaejoong terduduk lemas di atas lantai bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang di tutup oleh Yunho. Gadis manis berambut hitam legam itu menangkup wajah cantiknya dengan kedua tangan kurusnya dan terisak.

"Su, aku… Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Kenapa aku bisa bicara seperti itu? Kenapa aku bisa bersikap seperti itu? Kenapa aku…bisa melupakannya? Aku… Sudah menyakiti Yunho. Separah apa aku sudah menyiksanya? Padahal dia tidak berbuat apa-apa, hanya mencintaiku begitu dalam. Apa yang telah kulakukan padanya?"

"Kau sedang tidak sehat. Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu!"

"Aku yang menyalahkan diriku sendiri!"

Junsu tertegun memandang sosok Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu rapuh saat ini.

Jaejoong memeluk tubuh gemetarnya dengan erat, "Aku… Tidak ingin kembali. Aku takut mengingat semuanya kembali. Aku telah melukainya. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya. Tanpa kusadari aku telah mengkhianatinya. Jika bisa, selamanya aku ingin terus bersembunyi di dalam amnesia… ini… Ini salahku! Aku terlalu pengecut!"

"Bukan salah siapa-siapa! Perasaanmu sedang kacau! Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa mulai lagi dari awal." Junsu berusaha mencoba menenangkan perasaan Jaejoong yang saat ini diliputi rasa bersalahnya pada Yunho.

"Apa kau tahu? Perasaanku sebelum dan saat aku kehilangan ingatan selalu bertabrakkan di dalam diriku. Walau semuanya terasa berantakan, tapi itulah perasaan sejatiku. Aku terus mengingat Yunho… Bahkan saat amnesia pun, aku tidak bisa menghapus sosoknya. Aku merasa bersalah karena telah melukai Yunho. Aku tidak dapat memaafkan diriku yang gemetar ketakutan melihat sosoknya…!" Ujar Jaejoong dengan pandangan kosong.

.

.

.

"Mau membawa Jae ke Venice?"

"Di Venice sedang ada festival yang penting untuk mahasiswa seni. Yah… Bukan hanya pergi ke sana, sih. Aku juga berpikir untuk mengajaknya ke Monaco dan ke Selatan Eropa, sambil menikmati udara hangat dan Laut Mediterania. Sekarang perasaan Jae sedang kacau. Jika terus berada di dekatmu saat ini, semuanya akan semakin rumit bagi kalian berdua." Jelas Junsu pada Yunho yang berdiri diam di hadapannya.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang menatap Junsu yang tengah duduk di sebuah sofa, "Kenapa tidak bicara terus terang saja? Kau takut aku akan kehilangan kendali lagi, bukan?"

"Kakak!" Kaget Junsu sampai-sampai ia berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku tahu kau menyayangi Jae. Aku tahu kau tidak hanya memandangnya sebagai tunanganku, tetapi juga seperti adik kandungmu sendiri."

Junsu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Yunho, "Aku memang suka pada Jae. Tapi… Aku juga sayang pada Kakak. Aku ingin menolong Kakak. Kakak perlu mendinginkan kepala. Cinta tak bisa dipaksakan. Kakak sangat mencintai anak itu. Terlalu mencintainya hingga kehilangan akal sehat. Karena itu, aku ingin Kakak bersabar sedikit lagi." Ujar Junsu dengan mata kucingnya yang penuh keyakinan sambil mengusap bahu kekar Yunho.

.

.

.

Yunho memasukkan kedua tangannya pada kantung celana bahan yang dipakainya. Lalu, berjalan mendekati jendela besar di hadapannya. Mata musangnya memandang sendu sebuah pesawat yang melintas di luar sana.

Ia mengeluarkan salah satu tangannya dan menyentuh kaca jendela itu dengan perlahan seolah dapat menyentuh pesawat di luar sana yang kian menjauh.

'_Saat kau menghilang… Aku hampir gila. Aku tidak makan, juga tidak tidur. Hanya mencarimu tanpa henti. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak mengingatku. Saat itu… Aku merasa… Betul-betul telah kehilanganmu. Dan aku memperlihatkan padamu sisi diriku yang bahkan keberadaannya tidak pernah kusadari. Tidak heran jika kau membenciku. Tapi sisi itu juga bagian dariku. Aku manusia dengan perasaan obsesif. Sampai mati pun, kau tidak akan pernah kulepaskan.'_

.

.

.

Negara pertama yang Junsu dan Jaejoong kunjungi saat ini adalah Monaco. Negara terkecil di dunia setelah Vatikan ini terletak di tebing berbatu-batu dan praktis tidak ada yang bisa ditawarkan, selain pemandangan indah serta iklim hangat Mediterania. Sehingga mereka berdua betah berlama-lama di sana. Sebenarnya tidak hanya mereka berdua saja yang pergi, tetapi Gummy dan para _bodyguard_ lelaki lainnya pun ikut untuk menjaga Junsu dan Jaejoong.

Setiap harinya Jaejoong dan Junsu tidak lelah dan bosan untuk berjalan-jalan mengunjungi tempat-tempat menarik di Monaco. Dan hari ini mereka memutuskan untuk mengunjungi _Monte Carlo Casino _atau _'Le Casino' _yang merupakan _Casino_ paling _elit_ di dunia_._ Tempat ini adalah tempat bagi kalangan jetset dan _The Famous_ di Eropa.

.

.

.

"Kalau datang ke Monaco, harus melakukan ini!"

"Judi!" Pekik Jaejoong dan Gummy bersamaan.

Dengan antusias Junsu buru-buru membeli _Chip_ dan memasang taruhan sebanyak mungkin agar bisa menang.

"Hohoho! Akan kuambil alih kasino ini!" Ujar Junsu dengan tingkat kepercaya dirian yang tinggi begitu memasang hampir semua _Chip_ yang dia punya untuk di pertaruhkan di meja _kasino_ itu.

Jaejoong pun mulai tertarik dan menghampiri Junsu yang asik main di tengah-tengah para lelaki di sebuah meja _kasino_.

"Lempar! Lempar! Ayo lempar dadunya!" Sorak para lelaki itu pada Junsu.

Crak

"Aaaah! Tidak! Tidak mungkin aku sesial ini!" Jerit Junsu saat angka dadu yang keluar membuatnya harus kehilangan semua _Chip_ yang tadi di pertaruhkannya.

"Su… Sudah, deh…" Seru Jaejoong saat melihat Junsu mulai melangkah menuju pembelian _Chip_ lagi.

Junsu membalikkan tubuhnya, "Tunggu, aku mau beli _Chip_ lagi…" Ujarnya tanpa menggubris Jaejoong.

"Su!"

Syut

Tak

Junsu tersenyum ketika Jaejoong berhasil menangkap sebuah Chip yang dilemparnya, "Main sana!" Ujar Junsu sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Gummy yang memasang tampang cengo melihat kelakuan Junsu yang unik itu.

"Kenapa jadi begini… Sepertinya tujuan awalnya bukan untuk menghibur Nona, deh…" Gumam Gummy.

"Nona ingin memasang taruhan?"

"Ah!" Jaejoong sedikit salah tingkah saat tiba-tiba seorang lelaki (Bandar) yang tadi memimpin perjudian Junsu datang menghampiri Jaejoong dan Gummy.

.

.

.

Trak

"Nona cantik ini menang!"

"Wuah, Nona tepat sekali."

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"I-Ini boleh diambil?" Tunjuk Jaejoong pada puluhan keping _Chip_ di atas meja _kasino_.

"Wah! Hari ini harus makan besar! Makan besar!" Ujar Gummy yang turut senang atas kemenangan yang diraih Jaejoong secara kebetulan itu.

.

.

.

"Aah! Gagal, kalah! Huwaaaaa! Kenapa seharian ini aku kalah terus?! Hei, Bandar. Kalau aku kalah lagi, terpaksa harus kujual tuksedo yang kupakai, nih! Padahal ini juga pinjaman!"

Seorang lelaki berwajah kekanak-kanakkan tiba-tiba terkulai sedih di atas meja _kasino_.

"Berhenti saja, Tuan?" Saran seorang Bandar pada lelaki itu.

"Mana bisa berhenti sekarang! Tidak punya uang untuk Hotel malam ini!"

"Tapi Tuan sudah tidak punya _Chip_ lagi, bukan?"

Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lelaki berbibir tipis di depannya ketika orang-orang mulai mengerumuni dan membicarakan lelaki itu.

"Ck, lelaki payah. Sama sekali tidak punya harga diri, ya?"

"Lelaki tidak beruntung yang jadi kere setelah mempertaruhkan segalanya di meja kasino ini."

Lelaki tinggi berwajah kekanak-kanakkan itu menolehkan kepalanya pada Jaejoong gadis cantik yang menang perjudian itu.

Lelaki itu kemudian menghampiri Jaejoong, "_Darling_! Tolong pinjamkan aku _Chip_. Malam ini aku sangat sial. Boleh kupinjam keberuntunganmu? Boleh? Boleh?" Lelaki itu memegang kedua tangan Jaejoong dengan tampang memelas minta dikasihani.

"Apa aku terlihat begitu?"

"Tentu saja! Keberuntungan pasti selalu menyertai wanita secantikmu."Ujarnya cepat.

Jaejoong mengulas senyum lirihnya sebelum memberikan beberapa _Chip_ miliknya pada lelaki itu.

.

.

.

"No. 23!"

"LIhat? Aku menang! Kau memang _Dewi Fotuna_!"

Lelaki itu tiba-tiba memeluk Jaejoong yang berada di sampingnya. Lalu, menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit, "Kuberi ciuman terima kasih…"

"Tidak usah!" Dengan cepat Jaejoong menjauhkan wajah lelaki itu darinya.

Setelah lepas dari pelukan lelaki itu Jaejoong kemudian menyodorkan sebuah _Chip_ dengan nilai 1000 pada lelaki di depannya, "_Chip_ ini… untukmu. Kau percaya ini _lucky_ _chip_. Tapi sebenarnya kaulah yang memanggil keberuntungan. Aku sama sekali bukan _Dewi Fortuna_. Aku tidak pernah membawa keberuntungan kepada siapapun." Ujar Jaejoong dengan pandangan sendu.

"Tidak, aku jadi beruntung setelah bertemu denganmu, _darling_. Betul-betul kurasakan, lho." Balas lelaki itu dengan wajah kekanak-kanakkannya.

"Jangan terlalu berharap dan segera berhenti main. Kesialan cenderung untuk menusukmu dari belakang saat kau terlena, saat kau merasa lega dan berpikir _Dewi_ _Fortuna_ sedang berada di pihakmu.

"Kau mencemaskan aku, ya?"

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Rasa cemasku tidak akan menolongmu. Kalau masih butuh uang penginapan, hubungi aku. Kau tidak bisa tidur di pinggir jalan dengan memakai tuksedo, bukan?" Ujar Jaejoong sebelum berlalu pergi dari _Monte Carlo Casino _itu.

"Haa… Dia benar-benar seorang Nona baik hati. Sia-sia saja menolong sampah seperti ini." Ujar seorang Bandar.

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu menopang wajahnya dengan salah satu tangan dan tersenyum kecil, "Ah, manisnya."

Sret

Dia menyisir poninya kebelakang merubah tatanan rambut tebalnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Junsu sudah berada di luar menuju parkiran.

"Aku putuskan untuk berhenti karena kalau terus berjudi, bisa jadi tamak." Ujar Junsu sambil menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"Keputusan yang bagus." Jawab Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Belanja, yuk."

"Su… Belum Capek, ya?"

Junsu hanya terkekeh geli melihat wajah merenggut Jaejoong yang terlihat kesal.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam _Monte Carlo Casino_…

"OOOHHH! BANDAR BANGKRUT!"

"Wow, lelaki luar biasa! Jangan-jangan dewa judi?" Gumam orang-orang yang berada di sana.

Lelaki berwajah kekanak-kanakkan itu menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya ke atas membentuk sebuah seringaian, lalu melempar _Chip_ yang di berikan Jaejoong padanya tadi ke atas dan menangkapnya kembali sebelum pergi meninggalkan seorang Bandar yang terlihat masih _shock_ setelah di kalahkan olehnya.

.

.

.

Setelah puas di Monaco sekarang Junsu dan Jaejoong tengah berada di Venice, Italia. Jaejoong terdiam dengan pandangan kosong melihat gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi di sekelilingnya tanpa menghiraukan nyanyian merdu seorang lelaki yang mendayung perahu yang di tumpanginya.

Beberapa menit kemudian perahu pun berhenti di tempat pertama mereka naik.

"Pria Italia memang pintar nyanyi, ya." Ucap Junsu setelah turun dari perahu.

'_Setiap mendengar orang berbicara dalam bahasa Italia, aku kembali teringat hari-hari saat aku berada di kediaman Siwon.' _

"Kau baru sekali ini ke Venice, kan?"

Junsu mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Jaejoong yang seperti sedang melamun.

"Jae?" Panggil Junsu cemas.

"Maaf? Ah! Iya… selama ini Cuma kubayangkan…" Jawab Jaejoong sedikit terkejut.

"Aku sangat suka Venice. Di sini, waktu seolah berhenti. Sejarah dan rahasia seolah bersembunyi di setiap gang kecil. Perasaan begini hanya ada di sini. Lihat! Padahal ini kota, tapi tidak ada mobil satupun, ya!" Celoteh Junsu.

"Iya, ya? Indah… Jauh lebih indah dari yang kubayangkan…"Lirih Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya Jaejoong berjalan-jalan seorang diri tanpa Junsu maupun _bodyguard_ yang selalu mengawalnya. Gadis manis berparas cantik itu berjalan menyusuri kota Venice. Mengunjungi galeri seni. Berdoa di sebuah _katerdal_ yang sudah berdiri sejak ratusan tahun lalu. Ataupun duduk diam di sebuah bangku menikmati pemandangan taman yang begitu indah di hiasi bunga berwarna-warni.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya mendekati orang-orang yang terlihat asik menonton pertunjukan boneka kayu di taman itu. Dengan tubuh mungilnya itu Jaejoong kini berhasil menyusup masuk ke barisan depan.

"Hahaha!"

"Lucu sekali, hahaha!"

Gelak tawa orang-orang yang berkerumun di sana. Tak terkecuali Jaejoong, gadis berkulit putih itu pun tertawa dengan lepas ketika melihat aksi boneka itu yang sangat lucu.

"Hahaha! Lihat itu, Yunho…!" Ujar Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

Deg

Sontak Jaejoong terdiam saat mata bulatnya tidak menemukan sosok Yunho di sampingnya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Kemudian tanpa di perintah cairan bening pun mengalir dari mata indahnya.

Jaejoong memutar badannya lalu dengan tergesa berlari meninggalkan pertunjukkan itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan sekitarnya hingga tiba-tiba kakinya tidak sengaja menyenggol tiang penyangga milik seorang penjual topeng.

"Awas!"

Prak

Prak

Prak

Beberapa topeng itu berjatuhan. Membuat Jaejoong menghentikan larinya.

Gadis bermata _doe_ itu lalu berjongkok dan memungut topeng-topeng yang berjatuhan karena ulahnya yang tidak hati-hati, "Ma…Maaf. Akan ku_"

"Butuh bantuan…?"

Deg

Jaejoong membeku lidahnya terasa kelu ketika matanya menemukan sesosok lelaki berlesung pipi berdiri di depannya, "Si-Siwon…! Ke-kenapa ada di sini?"

Trak

Grep

Topeng yang tengah Jaejoong pegang jatuh begitu saja saat Siwon tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Ingin bertemu… Aku ingin bertemu denganmu... Ingin sekali bertemu…!" Ujar Siwon.

Lelaki berlesung pipi itu kemudian menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dari Jaejoong dan menatap wajah ayu Jaejoong penuh rindu tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku juga… Aku ingin bertemu denganmu Siwon."

Set

Jaejoong menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Siwon hingga pelukan lelaki itu terlepas.

"Tapi sekarang sudah tidak bisa."

Siwon tersentak, "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku milik orang lain. Dan lelaki itu… Tidak akan mengizinkan aku berada di sisi lelaki lain."

"Kau bukan barang milik siapapun, Hero…!"

"Tidak! Ini keinginanku! Dan, namaku Jae… Kim Jaejoong. Bukan Hero." Tegas Jaejoong sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Siwon.

"Nama tidak penting…!"

"Tidak. Aku sudah berubah, Siwon. Aku berbeda dengan Hero yang kau ingat."

Siwon menggertakkan giginya, "Karena sekarang kau sudah ingat waktu-waktu yang kau lewati bersamanya? Jadi, kau biarkan dia terus mengikatmu?"

Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Siwon, " Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatnya menderita lagi. Tanpa kusadari, aku telah mengatakan dan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pantas padanya. Tanpa kusadari, aku… telah menyukainya. Aku tidak ingin dia terluka lagi karena aku…"

"Jadi… Tidak apa kalau aku yang terluka? TIDAK APA KALAU AKU YANG TERLUKA?"

Semua orang yang berlalu-lalang tersentak kaget dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Siwon dan Jaejoong.

Cairan bening yang tadi sempat mengering kini meleleh kembali di kedua mata doe Jaejoong. Ia menahan suara isakannya dengan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Maaf… Maaf! Siwon, aku… sungguh-sungguh minta maaf…! Aku perempuan jahat! Aku… tidak bisa menjadi apapun untukmu. MAAF!"

Jaejoong membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Siwon sebelum kemudian ia berlari pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang berdiri diam dengan mata yang memancarkan sebuah luka.

'_Hatiku juga terasa amat sakit seperti hatimu. Begitu pedihnya hingga jantungku seolah tercabik-cabik. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mau melukai Yunho lagi walau itu berarti aku harus melukai hatimu…! Orang yang telah menjagaku. Orang yang telah membiarkan aku bersandar padanya di saat aku tak punya pegangan. Aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu. Tetapi rasa sukaku padamu berbeda dari rasa cintaku pada Yunho…!_

.

.

.

Dengan pandangan kosong Siwon menyeret kakinya memasuki gang kecil. Tanpa menghiraukan seorang lelaki yang tengah bersender di dinding sambil mengepulkan asap rokoknya padanya.

"Aduh. Ck,ck… Lelaki setampan dan seindah lukisan sepertimu pun bisa dicampakkan, ya." Ejek lelaki berwajah kekanakan itu membuat Siwon menghentikan langkahnya.

"Padahal gadis itu lumayan. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku penasaran gadis seperti apa dia. Jujur, aku tidak bisa mengerti kenapa kau dan lelaki itu sampai mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk gadis itu. Sekarang aku juga suka padanya dia tipeku."

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan berbibir tipis itu membuang puntung rokoknya ke atas tanah dan menginjaknya sampai puntung rokok itu mati. Setelah itu ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Karena itu hatiku merasa sakit harus melakukan ini. Gadis itu tidak mencintaimu. Tapi kau tetap menginginkan dirinya hingga berpikir untuk melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya. Gadis itu tidak akan datang kepadamu. Satu-satunya cara untuk merebutnya adalah saat dia dibuang oleh lelaki itu." Ujarnya dengan seringaian yang menghiasi bibir tipisnya.

Siwon menoleh dan menatap lelaki berwajah kekanakkan itu datar, "Kau benar… Patahkan sayap burung yang ingin ditangkap jika dia terbang terlalu tinggi. Kuterima rencanamu, Changmin Shim." Ujar Siwon dengan tatapan mata yang berubah dingin.

.

.

.

"Su!"

Blak

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar Junsu dengan keras. Membuat Junsu yang sedang meminum teh madunya terlonjak kaget.

"Ja… Jae?"

Junsu memandang Jaejoong dengan pandangan bertanya sekaligus kaget.

"Bisakah kita kembali ke Ronnie? Sekarang…!" Ujar Jaejoong dengan nafas yang memburu.

Junsu mengernyit bingung, "Kenapa? Tidak suka Venice? Mau ke tempat lain? Amerika? Kanada? Brazil? Argentina? Aljazair? Tanzania?"

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lucu. Lalu, memalingkan wajahnya malu, "Tidak, bukan begitu. Tempat ini indah, seperti dunia dalam dongeng. Tapi itu masalahnya. Terlalu indah… Aku sungguh bahagia untuk setiap hari yang kulewati di tempat seindah ini..." Jaejoong menegakkan kepalanya kembali dan menatap Junsu dengan mata doe-nya yang indah, "Aku suka, semua yang terlihat begitu indah. Semakin terlihat indah perasaanku semakin tidak enak…"

'_Benar, baru kusadari aku ingin menikmati semua hal yang bagus, indah, dan menarik ini bersamanya. Aku… hanya ingin tertawa dan menangis bersamanya… Aku merindukan orang itu… Amat merindukannya!' _

Kemudian Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya saat bayang-bayang wajah Yunho hadir memenuhi kepalanya saat ini. Dan entah kenapa hari ini cairan bening itu selalu meleleh keluar membasahi pipi putihnya untuk yang kesekian kali.

Junsu menatap Jaejoong lembut lalu menyunggingkan senyumnya dan merengkuh tubuh bergetar Jaejoong yang menangis dalam pelukan sayangnya, "Baiklah, kita pulang… Ayo kita pulang." Ujar Junsu sambil mengelus rambut halus Jaejoong dengan perlahan.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

**JIKA ADA YANG TIDAK DI MENGERTI TANYAKAN SAJA!**

**Urie magnae baru nongol di chap 10 ini, keke.**

**#TERIMA KASIH BUAT SEMUA YANG SUDAH MEREVIEW, MEMFOLLOW, DAN MEMFAVORITKAN FF SAYA YANG GAJE INI#**

**SELAMAT BERTEMU KEMBALI DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA^^**

_**Gygit93, **__**26**____**Februari**__** 201**__**4**_

_**08:00 PM**_


End file.
